


Defoliation

by Cheritz



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Love/Hate, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheritz/pseuds/Cheritz
Summary: [Repost from FF.Net] AU. "I do" she murmured, as she felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. With her family's fall from grace, she was married to an aristocratic man as a form of payment for their debts. A man who saw her as merely a possession to be used, and a tool to be manipulated.She was like a caged bird, whose wings had been broken. Never again would she soar into the sky, and find the freedom that she deeply yearned for. Her spirit would wither, if she remained imprisoned any longer...





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The once prestigious Kuran family meet their terrible demise at the hands of another aristocrat, rendering them completely beneath his mercy. In exchange, he offers them an irrefutable bargain that no one in their right mind would refuse. However, it comes at the cost of their most beloved daughter...

* * *

"Just what will we do, Haruka?" Juri cried in anguish, as her body was quickly overcome by wretched and pained sobs.

Kuran Juri.

The beautiful, ethereal-like woman who was often regarded as a goddess by the people and whose grace was rivalled only by the deity of love herself, Aphrodite. She carried her form with a veil of elegance and femininity that one could only dream of having. Her enchanting presence enraptured all of whom were privileged enough to set their eyes upon her.

Her every movement was never without purpose and her ruby orbs glistened with the wisdom of a woman far more knowledgeable beyond her years. The serene aura that shrouded her every shadow could calm even the deadliest of seas.

But none of these were present within her today as she lowered her tear stained eyes into the chest of her beloved husband, Kuran Haruka.

Only those who had been living beneath a rock all of their lives would have not once heard of the Kuran family name. He was prestigious in all the lands for his intelligence and wit that was incomparable to anyone else. No one could even hold a flicker of a candle to his immense skill, and all those who tried ended up tarnishing their own family's reputation and fortune.

He was truly befitting of the noble blood in which the heavens had bestowed upon him, and was his parent's greatest pride and joy until their dying days.

His cold and calculative endeavours that never once succumbed to failure, won the recognition and respect of all the aristocrats of their time. Their family fortune was indeed one to be deeply envied, and was more than anyone could ever dream of their whole entire lives. He was as handsome as he was cunning, and the Kuran name prospered beneath his rule.

"I don't know what to do, my dear Juri..." he murmured, as he pulled his beloved wife into a gentle embrace. He raised his smouldering amber eyes to meet the mirror image of his own, in the reflective surface of his daughter's treasured dresser.

The greatest prized jewel of the Kuran family, Kuran Yuuki, who was as mysterious and majestic as the fleeting signs of the first fallen snow.

She was like a blossom in its first bloom, and one didn't need anything more than their eyes and wits to realise that she was going to be absolutely beautiful. Haruka had nurtured her so tentatively for years on end, spraying away the lecherous parasites that dared to latch onto his most precious flower.

He had slaved away with meeting every demand, need and whim that his daughter had ever desired. He'd be damned to the depths of hell before he let some pompous imbecile tarnish his most prized treasure.

She sat at the dresser gracefully and continued to stare at him grimly through the mirror's surface. Her expression held an uncanny resemblance to a porcelain doll. A doll that could shatter at the slightest touch if one wasn't careful enough.

Haruka couldn't even bring himself to give her a reassuring smile, as he quickly turned away and lowered his eyes. This was something highly uncharacteristic of him, and practically unheard of. Yuuki continued to brush her hair, a habit that had been drilled into her by her mother since the very first day she opened her eyes.

Her mother always said that her hair was the loveliest of all her features, and to let it fall hands to ruin would truly be a waste of such undeniable beauty.

"How could he have possibly taken away all our assets, without us even _knowing_?" Juri let out a wail, as her sobs slowly regressed into pitiful whimpers.

Haruka petted her hair affectionately in an attempt to soothe his beloved, even though they were both fully aware of the futility of their current predicament. "He chipped away all of our investors one by one, a feat that must have taken him years to accomplish from the shadows. What I don't understand is how he managed to even swindle us into _debt_..." Haruka whispered, the deadly implications of his words lingering in the already tense atmosphere.

Yuuki momentarily paused in her movements and after a few seconds, she slowly regained her composure. A lady must always remember her etiquette, even in the most difficult of circumstances. She slowly placed the intricately handmade brush down onto her dresser counter, as the gentle clink resounded around the expansive room.

It was deathly silent, and Yuuki finally turned around in order to gauge her mother's reaction. Juri slowly lifted her head from the warm comforts of her husband's chest, as she gently dabbed a handkerchief at the corner of her eyes.

"And what did he say... at the meeting with you? What can he possibly expect us to pay, when we have nothing left? We have nothing of monetary value to even _begin_ with such a unanimous debt. He took away... _everything_..." Juri had trailed off to barely a whisper, but her voice held the same impact as a deafening scream. 

Yuuki felt herself stiffen in response, as the underlying meaning of her words truly began to sink in. They had nothing at all left... so what could he possibly wish to have that required him to push her father and her family, to the brink of desperation?

Haruka began to tremble as he turned away from his wife, as he found himself unable to hold her gaze. He couldn't possibly watch her heart break before his very eyes. He would rather die than ever witness such an excruciatingly painful moment.

"He said... he wanted the most prized jewel of the Kuran family. Greater than any materialistic possession, worth more than any amount of gold, money, fame or prestige..." Haruka rasped, as he fisted the duvet beneath his fingers. His knuckles had turned white from the strain, as he resisted the urge to destroy every single object in that room. 

He gritted his teeth as he heard the audible gasp from Juri, and he could just imagine the horrid look of dawning realisation flooding into her beautiful ruby orbs.

Haruka felt the grip of her icy cold hand over his own, seeking some form of comfort... some form of solace... anything that could possibly wake her up from this gruesome nightmare.

He turned to look into the eyes of his own beloved daughter, and saw the fear as clear as day that permeated her entire being. A self-deprecatory smirk filtered across his features, as he shook his head. Even at the most crucial of moments, she never allowed her true emotions to shine through. She would forever stay as the porcelain doll of the Kuran family... just how they raised her to be.

 _Sometimes I wish that you could have had a normal childhood, without carrying the burden of being born to the burdens of the Kuran name. Would you then, have been able to show your true emotions and thoughts? When was the last time I even saw you smile, my dear Yuuki?_ Haruka thought to himself, as a small bitter smile spread across his features.

_And now in the wake of such tragedy, you still try to be brave for me. Because that is what a "Kuran" is suppose to be. I only ever wanted you to be happy... my precious daughter._

Haruka took a deep breath, as he stilled his beating heart for the forbidden words he was about to utter.

"He said... that he wanted Yuuki to be his bride... and if we were to refuse... he would crush the Kuran name beyond recognition, beneath his iron fists."


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To her family's utmost dismay, Yuuki accepts the marriage proposal for the sake of her parent's welfare and for the Kuran name. She reasons that it was an unfortunate inevitability, despite the less than desirable circumstances. It was hardly an unprofitable proposal that would incite one's refusal. In fact, what kind of man would wish to marry a stranger; no less a girl without any monetary value other than her prestigious name?
> 
> Her fortune had now been reaped, and her place within the aristocratic world destroyed. Yuuki couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious suitor whom she would soon meet...

* * *

When faced with such a mortifying and life-changing predicament, any other girl would have surely broken down into tears. After all you were signing your life away before it had even begun, no less to a stranger whom you knew nothing about. If Yuuki had shown even the slightest hesitation at the current situation, Haruka would have without a doubt immediately refused the marriage proposal. In spite of their unanimous and practically impossible debt to repay, it was her happiness that he treasured above all else.

No amount of hardship nor obstacles thrown his way would ever change that fact. In the society which they lived in, for even considering such an idea would been viewed as preposterous and downright insane. After all, marriage into families of higher aristocracy or wealth was considered the "social norm". After years of preening their daughters into society's depiction of a "perfect lady", the moment they were of age — they were whisked away across the lands in search of a husband who would provide for them and in turn, boost their own family's fortune and reputation.

It was a marriage based only on profit, and profit alone.

However, Haruka knew that that was not the life meant for Yuuki. Although she was beyond beautiful, and would surely capture the heart of any suitor — both he and Juri knew that she was far more capable than being just a trophy wife. She was witty, cunning and intelligent — and if she had been a man in this life, she would have surely risen above the ranks. But instead, she was cursed by society for her "misfortune" of being born to the less desirable gender. Haruka would be damned to the depths of hell before he would ever let some deplorable fiend with eyes only for greed, to even come close to latching onto her.

It was difficult enough to see her married to someone else with him no longer being the "number one" man in her eyes, but to someone not even worthy of her time? It had to be some cruel, sick joke. He had been certain that she would have vehemently refused the proposal, whilst insisting that it was an insult to her independence and life decisions. Instead, she had seemed utterly unfazed by the situation and only offered a small smirk in reply.

"I accept the proposal."

He could feel Juri turning towards him in horror, as he felt the very same sinking sensation override his entire being. As cunning as she was, it was a cruel, cruel world that they lived in. Yuuki was very much like a coveted crane, hidden away in a golden cage. To let it fly away would be condemning it to a fate unknown. After all, it had been protected and shielded away all its life from danger and had never learned to fend for itself. It could easily be devoured by more powerful creatures, or end up losing its way home and never return.

"But... but _why_ , Yuuki?" Juri whispered, confusion laced through her words.

Yuuki stared squarely at her mother as she replied solemnly, "Because it's my _duty_ mother, as the Kuran Princess. Isn't this what I was raised to do all my life? Marriage as a form of repayment is nothing new within our society, and in fact for most cases it is highly profitable in the long run... especially considering our given situation."

She turned towards Haruka, with a burning flame in her eyes which he had never seen before. "I sincerely don't understand why you're so shocked over this decision. After all, it was going to happen sooner or later."

 _It is_ _ **you**_ _who doesn't understand the situation, my dear Yuuki_... Haruka thought to himself sadly.

For the first time in his life, he felt regretful for being born a noble. He had risen above the ranks, garnered the respect of all aristocrats and forever engraved his family name in the history books. However, he had also eternally condemned his family to follow in the dark steps of nobility. Although Yuuki was considered the perfect daughter in the eyes of the "aristocratic world", it was during times like this that he wished she would voice her true feelings.

Perhaps, she didn't even know _how_ to express her emotions. How could she, when she was raised to be a pristine doll? _No one_ would ever wish to be married off to someone they didn't love or even know, and yet she had brushed it off as the most trivial matter in the world. It had been plaguing him for quite some time, but Haruka often wondered if she would ever be able to meet the person who would break through her barriers and icy façade.

 _Would she ever be able to genuinely smile from the depths of her heart, for that person?_ He thought to himself.

Haruka let out a sigh, as he reluctantly nodded his approval — to Juri's protest. "Just what are you _thinking_ Haruka? She's much too young... she's not ready for this..." Juri argued, not willing to step down without a fight.

He looked at her with his usual gentle gaze, as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "I'm no happier with the situation than you are, but Yuuki does indeed have a point. Marriage in our society is a given, and at some point or another — it would have inevitably happened. Even though she is a little too young and not quite of the right age for my liking... the situation could have been much worse."

"What if our fortune so happened to be swindled by a lowly tax collector instead? Or those lecherous old men with a particular... _liking_ for deplorable acts which I shall not even speak of. At least with this, it guarantees that she won't be living a life of poverty, or one of any hardship — since with this man's uprising... he has essentially replaced us... the Kurans after many generations, as the top of aristocracy. It is indeed the most profitable outcome, in terms of prestige and wealth."

"But, above all... " He paused, as he glanced at Yuuki without hesitation. "Yuuki has given her consent for the situation. She is no longer a child who cannot make her own decisions, and you cannot continue to dictate her life."

Juri frowned at her husband, obviously not at all pleased with the final verdict. After a few tense moments however, she finally lowered her head in defeat. Haruka lifted himself off the bed they shared, as he motioned for her to join him for a stroll in the garden. Juri took his hand gently in her own, looking very much as though she wished this was all terrible nightmare that she would eventually wake up from.

It was a much needed source of relaxation, after all the events that had transpired in so little time. Their own world as they had known it had been shaken, and their beloved family had been torn apart by the whims of another aristocrat.  _Perhaps, it is divine retribution for all the questionable acts of morality I have committed up until this point to preserve the Kuran name..._ Haruka thought bitterly to himself. 

He turned to Yuuki as he said sternly, "Prepare yourself, Yuuki. We will be inviting him to our home tomorrow to accept his proposal, and if you have any hesitations or qualms at all regarding the matter... don't be afraid to voice them."

The clear insinuation wasn't lost between them, as Yuuki's eyes stared at him — gauging the truth in his words. He was implying that it wasn't an obligation to do this... and although the other choices left on the table were far less than desirable, they were still available for her choosing nonetheless.

To Haruka's disappointment, she only graced him with a fleeting smile before it returned to her usual solemn expression.

"Yes father... I understand."

And with that, he turned around and left the room with Juri in tow — as the door slid shut behind him with a faint clink.

* * *

They were sitting in the family's well coveted lounge room, designed specifically for the greeting of guests — hence why it was so lavishly decorated with only the finest items available on the market. Yuuki sat beside her father, with her hands neatly placed over one other on her lap. Her posture was as immaculate as always, and the palpable tension within the room was the only give-away that something was terribly amiss.

The room had always been absolutely suffocating to Yuuki, since it was hopeless in terms of practicality and its sole purpose was to flaunt their vast fortune. It was a room created out of vanity and pride alone, and it always left her feeling a little nauseous. They were waiting for the arrival of her "to-be husband" and although it was not yet the designated time — one must always be punctual, if not early.

It was a sign of being dignified and well raised. As she stared at the grandfather clock situated in the corner of the room, Yuuki found that she dearly wanted to silence its incessant ticking once and for all. With every passing second, it symbolised her future and dreams slipping away from her grasp. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her, not entirely sure what to think of the situation at all.

She still had yet to fully come to terms with the fact that she was going to be married, no less meeting her said-husband at any minute. Whilst she wore a cold mask of indifference, on the inside — her thoughts were in total disarray, and she was a complete mess through and through.

She knew that she should have been mortified at the given circumstances. She should have been screaming about the unfairness of it all, and how her dreams of the future were now long lost. Instead, Yuuki felt a deep sense of numbness towards everything, unsure of what to even feel. Perhaps, she had yet to even fully digest the concept. Or perhaps, her mind was being soothed by its own misconstrued anaesthesia in an attempt to delay the inevitable pain.

After all, she didn't even know the face of the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with nor what he was like at all. What kind of character could he possibly have, that would be able to swindle an entire fortune as great as the Kurans? It was wealth accumulated generation after generation, and Yuuki shuddered at the thought as she proceeded to push it back into the depths of her mind. It simply wouldn't do to judge the man without evidence before she even met him, and to let her overgrown imaginations run wild.

Yuuki let out a soft sigh, as she shook her head. There was no use begrudging anyone for her less than desirable circumstances. It was what she had been preparing for her whole life, after all. To become a lady of class and etiquette, one that carried herself with the utmost elegance and grace. To be the envy of all women and to snag a husband of equal if not, higher calibre. In fact, many girls out there who had been striving towards the same goal all their lives would have joyously taken her place if ever given the chance. She was going to be marrying someone at the top of the hierarchy and her life was guaranteed to be one without hardship. And yet, why was she feeling so empty... and emotionless about it all?

She was neither sad, nor happy. She was neither afraid, nor mortified. In fact, Yuuki felt somewhat... nostalgic, as a small, sad smile graced her features. She stared at her hands placed over one another on her lap — so dainty, thin and obviously never worked a day in her life. The sight brought back distant memories of the many days where she would sit at her dresser when she wasn't taking lessons with her home tutors, or attending classes with her mother. The days when she would constantly look out that large panelled window, and see the outside world continuing on without her. People bustling about with their duties, filled with resolve and purpose in their every action and deed.

How beautiful the blue skies looked on those summer days, where the puffs of clouds would waft by so lazily without a care in the world. How wonderful would it have been, to simply be able to spread her wings and fly into that blue abyss to her heart's content. To bask in the warmth of the sun, and to be able to close her eyes in the silent serenity. No worries, no restrictions... just freedom, to do whatever she pleased.

A sudden strange sensation however, brought her crashing back to reality as she felt something wet on her cheek. Yuuki realised that a lone tear had escaped, as she quickly wiped it away — hoping her father had not noticed the spectacle. Her behaviour at that very moment was simply unacceptable for a lady. She forced herself to calm down, as she pretended to have never seen that image of freedom. After all, that dream was long gone... and with the marriage proposal, it was all but shattered.

There was no use dwelling on things that simply could not be changed, no matter how hard you tried.

Her reverie was interrupted however, as the maid announced that the young master had arrived. She bowed humbly and deeply, and as though on cue — the said person appeared in the doorway. She and Haruka automatically rose to greet him, just as they always did for someone with wealth, power or was worthy of their respect. It was what she had been taught all her life, and the motion came to her naturally without even a second thought.

Yuuki noticed that the figure before her was quite tall and of lean stature — not quite the original short, stout image of a lecherous merchant she had initially imagined. He proceeded to remove his top hat with a gloved hand, with a particular grace and finesse which she had never seen before. The simple motion itself demonstrated his power, and nobility — something which not many people could achieve in this lifetime. Wealth itself did not necessarily mean class, as it could easily disappear in the blink of an eye.

But the man before her?

He knew what he was doing, and was filled with the utmost certainty in his actions. And for that, Yuuki felt he was a person to be deeply respected from first impressions alone. As her eyes moved from his gloved hand and to his face once more, she immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Her ruby orbs widened in surprise, as she had imagined him to have the eyes of a greedy and conniving old man.

But in fact, he looked no more than a few years older than Yuuki herself. She felt a sudden confusion, as by the way he carried himself — he did not seem to be the type to request such a strange proposal out of the blue. After all, they had never once met in their entire lives and why would one willingly wish to be married to a stranger?

With the usurp of the Kuran fortune, it really wasn't necessary to marry her at all. In fact, it was easily considered counter-productive at best. Why marry a girl without any financial value, if he was in it for increasing his wealth and prestige?

Yuuki bowed deeply along with Haruka as the two men engaged in the usual pleasantries that were merely an obligation, and nothing more. "My name is Zero Kiryuu and I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Haruka Kuran."

"As do I, Sir Kiryuu" Haruka replied, offering a hand as a sign of friendship.

She took her seat once more, not at all paying attention to their conversation and exchange of words. After all, it was a conversation between men — a place where she had no power or choice whatsoever.

She instead chose to scrutinise the man before her, and began to realise the finer details that she had missed at first glance. His hair was a strange shade of silver which Yuuki had never seen before, and contemplated whether or not it held a similar likeness to a freshly polished silver coin.

No... to compare it to a mere silver coin would truly be an insult to his pride as man. It was more so like a full moon, mystical and majestic — truly befitting for the walking enigma sitting across from her. He was indeed a mysterious person appearing out of the blue, and disappearing beneath the clouds the moment one drew near — very much like the constant changing phases of the moon. It was trimmed in such a fashion that could only be described as tousled and a little dishevelled. Obviously he had opted not to follow the recent trend where men preferred to completely slick their hair back.

For most nobles, such a style would more so be associated with delinquents or common thieves. Yuuki found it quite interesting that he had chosen to not follow the social norm. As she lowered her eyes to his facial features, they locked eyes for a short moment... before he turned away towards her father once again.

Yuuki could have possibly imagined it... but his gaze had been rather smug and deceitful — setting her completely on edge. Whilst she found herself marvelling the undeniably beauty of his eyes, and could easily become mesmerised by the twin pools of amethyst... there was something dangerously dark beneath them. As though she could easily become sucked into a whirlpool, and become lost at sea. His eyes held the slightest tinge of his calculative, cold and ruthless nature — as one's eyes after all, were the doorway into their very soul.

Yuuki found herself becoming rather unsettled with the new found revelation, as she continued to hold the façade of indifference. He was someone not to be trifled with, and was without a doubt far more knowledgeable about the current situation than he seemed — despite his misleading age. He was someone who would never dive head first into any given circumstance, without formulating countless strategies to fall back upon.

To underestimate him would be folly.

Robbing the Kuran fortune was only a testament to his immense skill, which she had even yet to see with her very own eyes. His aura reminded her of the quiet slither of a snake — so quiet and cautious in its movement, in order to mislead and throw off its opponents. When in reality, it was merely a defence mechanism to openly analyse its target and plan its next move... three steps ahead. At the slightest mistake or mishap, it would strike no doubt. Its deadly, toxic poison would slowly seep into its unsuspecting victim, and would eventually be no more.

As unsettled as she was, Yuuki reluctantly admitted that he was indeed a very handsome man. With his beautiful, enthralling eyes that could ensnare any woman, his chiselled, defined nose and jaw line, along with his intense features — he was a ladies' man through and through. But in the world of aristocrats, good looks and enigmatic charm was a dangerous hazard to possess.

If she had not become accustomed to sensing the presence of others or prided herself in being able to see into people's hearts, then she would have surely succumbed to those enrapturing eyes... without even knowing the true snake he was within. Such hypnotising amethyst orbs after all, made it easier to fall into hidden traps in a haze of blind seduction.

Yuuki found herself feeling completely on guard around him, and couldn't quite bring herself to trust him. She felt a sense of overwhelming despair that this was the kind of man she would be marrying. Someone who she couldn't even lower her barriers around, or find it within herself to relax for even a second.

A second alone after all, could cost her dearly.

She felt a sharp nudge at her side, as she swiftly snapped back to reality — only to be on the receiving end of Haruka's disapproving stare. "Sir Kiryuu just asked you a question, Yuuki. Were you not listening?"

Yuuki cleared her throat, as she turned towards her guest — feigning an apologetic smile as she said, "I do apologise for any rudeness or disrespect I may have shown, Sir Kiryuu. I often become immersed in my thoughts when men become engaged in conversation that does not pertain to me, so forgive me for my lack of attention. If I may ask, could you please repeat the question?"

His amethyst eyes slightly twitched in response, and Yuuki was all too aware of the fact that he _knew_ she wasn't being sincere at all. He plastered a smile equally as fraudulent as her own, and replied "Do not concern yourself over such a trivial matter. I am sure my conversation with your father was of no interest at all to you. My prior question was... do you believe in fate, Yuuki?"

Yuuki was left feeling slightly unnerved at this, as it wasn't everyday you met a man who spared even a _penny_ for a woman's thoughts. Nonetheless, he stared at her in all seriousness — and any contempt for her insincerity was not present. He seemed genuinely intrigued by her opinion... or perhaps, was merely testing whether or not she held any semblance of intelligence.

Most likely the latter reason.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more to stare unwaveringly into his own. "Fate... do I believe in it? Yes and no. Fate may seemingly dictate our lives in the way we are born into irreversible circumstances, or how we may or may not experience certain hardships. It may even align two different lives, and allow them to cross — giving opportunities for individuals to meet, where it may once have been considered impossible. But, whether or not you embrace it is the key."

"Just because you were set upon a certain path, does not mean you must walk on it forever. You can create your own path, your own crossroad towards a different future. I more so believe in creating your own fate, your own destiny, by your own hands. Why must you follow the set road decided for you by someone else? To attain happiness, you must grasp it with your own two hands — and only then will you receive fulfilment."

The room fell into a long silence, as he continued to stare at her — a flicker of surprise uncharacteristically visible in his amethyst orbs. After a few tense moments, his mouth curved into a small smile and the sound of his light hearted chuckle filled the room. Yuuki found her heart beat quickening ever so slightly at the unexpectedly gentle expression he wore. 

 _Who knew that he could even make such an expression? It's strange but it somehow makes me feel a little... happy?_ Yuuki thought to herself, feeling rather puzzled.

She didn't often feel too many emotions, and was surprised that out of all people — he was able to even induce the slightest response out of her. Something which even Juri and Haruka often struggled at achieving.

"Your daughter is truly well read and quite the scholar — something which is rare to find nowadays," he said to Haruka, an unreadable expression on his face.

Haruka grinned broadly, pride radiating off him in waves. "Well, she is our beloved daughter after all and our greatest treasure," he said proudly, petting her head affectionately.

"Treasure indeed..." Zero murmured, as he slowly trailed off.

He turned to her once more, pausing as though carefully considering his next words. "Whilst I wholeheartedly agree with your belief in creating your own fate... what would happen if another tampered with a fate that did not belong to them? What would you do then, if your own fate was no longer in your power, but another's grasp? What if the fate which you had moulded for yourself, did not quite have the happy ending you imagined, hm? Not all fates are wonderful, and once it's been interfered with — the path is set and irreversible. So many theories... so many _endless_ possibilities... don't you think so?"

Yuuki felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the insinuation of his words. The meaning was not left unnoticed on her, and she knew that she was now treading dangerous waters. There was something he knew, that she obviously did not. He was like a skilled puppeteer manipulating the strings beneath a curtain, whilst she had no choice but to oblige to his whims.

"I wonder if the precious puppet will ever break free from its strings and 'mould its own fate' as you say? Or perhaps will it only remain as it is, underneath the control of another for all eternity?"

Yuuki felt herself shudder at his words, as it answered the exact thoughts that were running through her mind. _How did he know what I was thinking?_  

Haruka cleared his throat and the moment was shattered, as he said nervously "You're not much of an optimist are you, Sir Kiryuu?"

"Optimism does not exist in the name of business, and you should know that as well as I do, Kuran" Zero said, with an unreadable smirk playing across his features.

"I feel as though I have overstayed my welcome. Thank you for your... _kind_ acceptance of my proposal, and I do wish for both our families to prosper with this union. I bid you farewell, Kuran... Princess Yuuki."

As he was about to turn and walk away however, Haruka interrupted. "Oh if you don't mind, Yuuki would like to _escort_ you to the entrance."

She felt his hand give her a gentle push, and had no choice but to oblige to her father's orders. She turned around to heatedly glare at her father, before falling into step with the silver haired man before her. For the most part, their walk was eerily quiet and the atmosphere was unquestionably strained.

Yuuki found herself completely on edge, mentally preparing herself for anything he might say or ask. To her surprise however, he remained quiet and continued to walk beside her whilst staring directly ahead. He was completely oblivious to her presence, and it was as though he didn't even realise that she existed.

 _That's favourable for me then... at least he's not the type to engage in petty and needless conversation..._ Yuuki thought to herself, feeling quite relieved.

As they reached the entrance, the maids quickly opened the doors for them to pass. They came to a stop in their short walk to the front terrace, as Yuuki turned to him and said quietly "I bid you farewell, Kiryuu. Thank you for your time today, and I hope that you enjoyed your stay."

As a gracious host, she must always remember her manners — no matter how unpleasant the guest behaved. To her surprise, he had taken a step towards her without her even noticing, as she automatically took a step back — only to feel the familiar wood of the door frame pressing against her backside. _Just when did he move...? How could he have moved so quietly, for me to not even notice?_

To her dismay, he had taken another step forward and was without a doubt invading her personal space. Their bodies were barely touching and yet, her senses felt as though they had been lit aflame. He reached out slowly to take a strand of her hair between his fingertips, whilst the other hand planted itself on the door frame right beside her head. He seemed intrigued by the texture and silkiness of her hair, and after a long moment — he let go. His fixated eyes followed the strand of hair, as it cascaded gracefully back down into its former place.

Yuuki merely watched him entranced and her nerves raced at their uncomfortable closeness. Intimacy between ... supposed "lovers" was nothing to be ashamed of, and Yuuki had to control the urge to push him away. After all, such an action would without a doubt be a direct insult not only to him, but his pride as a man. It simply wouldn't do if she deeply offended him on their first day of meeting. She watched as his amethyst pupils began to dilate as they locked with her own — her reflection as clear as day within the twin pools of purple.

After a long tense moment, he smirked at her — a smirk that was both condescending and laced with self-confidence. "It seems as though this charade is going to be a lot more interesting than I initially contemplated. You intrigue me, Kuran Princess... and your reputation as a real life doll certainly precedes you."

Her throat had become parched at his words, and the intensity of his gaze rendered her speechless. Her mouth was frozen solid, and her mind was unable to formulate the correct words to respond. Apparently her expression had been amusing to him, as he chuckled once more before finally removing himself from her.

Yuuki let out a sigh of relief, as he gracefully placed his top hat onto his head once again.

"Such an expression is truly a contradiction to your seemingly cold nature. Perhaps, you'll be seeing me again much sooner than you realise. Farewell, Doll Princess."

And with that, he turned around and walked away. She couldn't help but cringe at the mockery laced within his words, and the dripping sarcasm in his voice. Yuuki watched as he descended down the stairs of their front veranda, gracefully walking towards the carriage that awaited him. As the carriage faded away into the distance, she began to make her way back into the house.

Yuuki found herself feeling all sorts of emotions—bewilderment, confusion, undeniable intrigue and a deep sense of fear for the man whom she was betrothed to marry. She would never for the rest of her life forget that unwavering, piercing gaze.

It was the eye of a tiger, and it reminded her of the look a hungry beast would give to its victim before devouring it whole. They were like two creatures on completely different ends of the spectrum, clashing in a war for dominance. A crane and a tiger both imprisoned in a golden cage. The crane who wished to be set free, and the beast conflicted with both its desire for the crane's ethereal beauty, and its calling of slaughter.

It was either one or the other, and its end result was very much like flipping the sides of a coin. Would the beast be tamed, or would the fire within the crane extinguish all together? Would the beauty of the crane be destroyed, or drowned in the face of the tiger's ambitions and desires?

Imprisoned in a cage such as this, just what could happen?


	3. Harbinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki shares an uncharacteristically emotional and loving talk with Juri in regards to love and marriage. It only serves to further strengthen her resolve in what she must do, for the sake of her loving parents that have given the world to her since birth. 
> 
> She finds herself questioning if even perhaps for someone as emotionless as her... could she find happiness in this marriage? Was there more to Zero than what he led her to believe?

* * *

Yuuki sighed in contentment as she felt the gentle night breeze ever so gently caress her bare skin. She had been standing on their family's expansive verandah for the past hour, gazing at the stars. Tonight was a particularly clear night and the thousands of speckled stars in the sky never ceased to amaze her, no matter how long she spent admiring its undeniable beauty. The night sky and the universe beyond it never failed to intimidate her, with its seemingly endless canvas. It made her feel so incredibly insignificant, in comparison to the abyss of darkness.

She rested her hands on the railing, as she placed her head on top of it. Yuuki heard the graceful padding of footsteps, no doubt belonging to her mother. She felt, rather than heard her mother take her place by her side on the verandah. After a long moment of peaceful silence, she heard her speak.

"I would have never expected you... my dear, _dear_ Yuuki to be getting married so soon... and leaving the safety beneath my wings."

Yuuki raised her head, as she saw the all too tell-tale sign of tears forming within her mother's eyes. She slowly straightened her posture, as she closed the distance between them — feeling the familiar hands of her mother wrapping around her in a loving embrace.

Yuuki closed her eyes in contentment, as she heard the familiar lull of her mother's heartbeat. The sound never failed to soothe her worries ever since she was young, and was proof time and time again of how much Juri _truly_ loved her. Whilst she had been without a doubt strict upon her when growing up to become a lady of remarkable etiquette, she had never once been unkind or unloving.

 _In fact, she loved me far too much for her own good..._ Yuuki thought to herself.

She had always been patient, kind and understanding, and was the person whom she could lean on no matter how difficult the situation. Her tears had always been erased by these loving hands, and for that she was eternally grateful.

It only served to strengthen her determination, and ascertain her doubts on why she had to do this. If she didn't accept the marriage, the shortcomings behind her family's misfortune would without a doubt spread like wildfire. Aristocrats would do what they always did best. Through a façade of false kindness they would offer their greatest condolences, and insincere platitudes. Only in the comfort of their own homes would they reveal their true intentions, cruelly laughing at the tragedy that had befallen the Kuran family; asserting it as a necessary stepping stone for their own monetary gains. 

The world of aristocracy after all, was one that based its entire foundations on deceit and treachery. Every 'acquaintance' as kind as they may have seemed on the outside, could easily be plotting your family's demise and downfall beneath a duplicitous smile. The world that Yuuki lived in was a society that completely categorised your self-worth only by your social 'rank' and 'fortune'.

In a world such as this, it was only natural that people would strive for the very top of the social hierarchy. After all, why would one willingly wish to exist in this life as only a mere peasant without name, and at the lowest point of the social pyramid? It was common knowledge that people who were born into such misfortune would be cruelly exploited by the conquests of others, and thrown away when they were no longer needed.

Juri broke apart from their embrace, as she gazed at the stars in the sky — a faraway look in her beautiful, ruby orbs. Yuuki too, turned towards the same direction, confusion flickering within her eyes. _Just what is she looking at...?_

"I had been planning to have this talk with you sometime later in life but... " Juri paused, as a sad chuckle escaped from her lips. "But _obviously_ , unforeseen circumstances have changed that."

Yuuki allowed a brief grimace to cross over her features, as it soon returned to the blank slate that it was before. A lady never openly expressed her distaste for something after all, and would remain courteous and gracious at all times.

"Did you know that when your father and I were much, much younger... I had never once loved Haruka?"

Yuuki's curiosity was immediately piqued, as she turned to face her mother in intrigue. Seeing as how completely and utterly _in love_ her parents were, even after so many years of marriage never ceased to both amaze and repulse her. After all her eyes had always been forced to witness their public displays of affection, which more often than not — rapidly escalated in intensity, and left her with no choice whatsoever but to escape from the nearby premises.

She simply couldn't grasp how two people could feel such intense emotions, when she was utterly incapable of feeling almost _anything_ in the slightest. Juri truly had outdone herself in shaping her into society's definition of a perfect lady... an incredibly beautiful but lifeless doll.

Juri's eyes were filled with content nostalgia, as her lips curved into a faint smile at the distant memory. "Originally I was in fact betrothed to your father's brother, Master Rido. I was just a little girl back then, and like many young girls — I was enamoured by the raw masculinity that he always seemed to exude. I can still remember how easily I _blushed_ the moment he even came within close proximity to me."

"Poor Haruka... I never once looked at him back then, since I was so captivated by his older brother. He tried so, _so_ hard to get my attention, which more often than not was at the cost of his morbid embarrassment."

Yuuki felt her lips curve into a smile, as her eyes filled with amusement. She could just imagine Haruka making a complete fool out of himself to impress the incredibly beautiful Juri. Even just the slightest smile from her would have truly been worth whatever shame he experienced. It was just the kind of man her father was — the man who would do _anything_ for the one he loved.

"But over time, he did eventually grow on me. The little things he did for me, like placing roses in a beautiful crystalline vase on my dresser every morning, and his pledges of 'undying' love each day. He even claimed he'd follow me to the ends of the earth and back if I ever so wished," Juri said, laughing gleefully at the memory.

"When he left the Kuran family to study abroad for an indefinite period of time however... that was when I realised just how _important_ he was to me. I didn't even notice prior to him leaving, but without his outbursts and noisy charades every day... life had never ever felt so _empty_ and lonely."

"When he finally returned, he was in for the shock of his life when I wholeheartedly embraced him and finally confessed my feelings. I honestly do wish I could have captured his expression at that very moment, and kept it for memory's sake. But of course, he just had to ruin the moment by asserting how he always knew I would eventually recognise his worth as a man and inevitably fall in love with him."

Yuuki couldn't contain herself, as she allowed a merry laugh to escape past her rosy red lips. Juri's gaze softened, as she reached out a hand to caress her cheek. "You should learn to laugh more often Yuuki, or at least in the presence of those important to you. Perhaps, when you're older... you'll learn to distinguish between when to be a lady... and when to be _just_ a woman."

Yuuki frowned at that, as confusion flickered within her ruby orbs. _Didn't mother always say to remain elegant and graceful, no matter the situation? To always be a lady of class, underneath any given circumstance? Why is she suddenly sending me such cryptic_ _signals now_ _...?_

She decided to push the thoughts into the back of her mind for later pondering, as Yuuki honestly didn't know when another chance would appear to hear her parent's story. "Did father ever try to kiss you, mother? What was your first kiss like?"

Juri sighed happily, as the faintest tinge of a blush spread across her delicate cheeks. "Ah, I remember that one quite fondly, and I can still imagine it as if it was just yesterday..."

* * *

 _I walked alongside the road, with a defined scowl marring my features. If mother had seen me now, she would have without a doubt scolded me for my utterly unladylike behaviour. I could just imagine her ranting about how it projected such a terrible image_ _of_ _the family, and that it would be the greatest dishonour if their oh so beautiful Juri did not precede her reputation of being a lady of the utmost class._

 _But of course, I had every justifiable reason to be displeased with my current predicament and in the early hours of the morning no less. First of all, it was raining terribly and I had never been very fond of_ _rain_ _all my life. My dresses were almost always_ _left in_ _ruins_ _within the aftermath_ _, and my hair never did take well to water. And second of all, stupid Haruka had insisted on accompanying me today._

_My ruby orbs narrowed as I glanced at him in the corner of my eye. He was doing his utmost best to shield me from the rain and the cold... but in the process, he had become completely drenched. I found myself trying to hold in my mirth at his rather pouty expression. He honestly reminded me of an incredibly wet and sulky puppy that had not been rewarded by its master._

_"You know, if you're going to shield me from the rain and accompany me, you may very well do so_ _properly_ _. You can walk underneath this umbrella with me, you know?" I said none too kindly._

 _I didn't know why, but around Haruka_ _— I could never keep up my façade of being a lady for too long. He never failed to find all kinds of different ways to rile me up, and it amazed me how he always knew exactly which button to press._

_He grinned sheepishly, as he scratched his head. "I-I wouldn't want you to catch a cold Juri... besides, you'll get wet if I stand with you now... since I'm all drenched from the rain."_

_I found my temper rising at that utterly infuriating grin, as I fumed. "Did I ask you to accompany me today, Haruka?! I could have very well gone with Rido instead, but you_ _—"_

 _I never finished my sentence, as I suddenly found my back pressed against a brick wall. I heard the sound of_ _a_ _car whizzing past, as the chugging of its exhaust slowly faded away into the distance. I realised that in my tirade I had been completely unaware of the oncoming vehicle, and I cursed myself for my carelessness._

 _I then realised with a gasp just how close Haruka was to me. My eyes widened as I found myself becoming enraptured in his hypnotising ruby gaze, and my mind was unable to_ _formulate_ _the_ _right_ _words to_ _say_ _. His left hand gently rested on my waist, whilst his other was planted firmly on the wall next to my head._

 _Our bodies were barely touching, and yet it felt as though all my senses were lit aflame by the sheer intensity of the moment. I watched as a drop of water slid down the bridge of his nose, passing his_ _perfectly_ _parted lips. I found myself blushing, as I immediately averted my eyes._

 _Just the way he looked at me... his chiselled yet defined features... just when had he become a_ _man_ _without me even realising? Just yesterday I could have sworn he was a mere boy, confessing his undying love for me without any understanding of the gravity of his words._

_And yet now... just the passion and fire in his eyes was enough to render me speechless._

_There was no denying his feelings any longer... and I found my heartbeat racing painfully against my chest at being the source of his affections. But I knew I had to put a stop to this... after all, I was betrothed to Rido, his brother! It simply wouldn't do if someone happened to stumble across us now... in this rather..._ _compromising_ _predicament._

_"L-let go of me, Haruka" I whispered weakly, not at all with the conviction that I had intended._

_"Do you know why I accompanied you today, Juri? Do you know why I always make sure to stand on the side of the road, where the cars come driving by? Because all I ever think about is protecting you. I cannot stand the idea of you getting hurt, and I would rather die than ever have to witness such a thing," Haruka whispered huskily, his scathing eyes_ _not_ _once leaving my face._

_My eyes widened in response, but I found myself unable to face him — morbid shame washing over me in waves. I thought of all the times we had spent together, and found the truth within his passionate words._

_Haruka had not lied to me._

_He had always been watching me... protecting me from danger... with complete disregard for himself, and his own safety. Just how foolish had I been, for not_ _taking any notice_ _of his heartfelt endeavours? After all... my eyes had always followed Rido, and had never once turned to Haruka's direction._

 _"Just why won't you look at me, Juri? Why won't you look at me, the way you look at Rido?_ _I know that you're betrothed to him, and that this is completely and utterly wrong on so many levels but... I'll be damned if I give up now. I love you Juri, forever ... for the rest of this eternity, and the time that lies beyond it. How can I live the rest of my life knowing that I gave up without even trying, for the woman I love?"_

 _He leaned in closer then, his warm breath tickling my ears — raising goosebumps along the_ _exposed_ _expanse of my neck. It was then I realised that in the process of protecting me, the umbrella had become long forgotten and discarded somewhere. The rain was pouring without restraint, my hair was completely drenched and my dress was sticking uncomfortably to my skin. But these things_ _now_ _seemed so utterly trivial, in comparison to the uncontrollable feelings bubbling forth_ _within me from his passionate words._

_"I'm not a child anymore Juri... no matter how much you deny it, I really and truly do love you. Look at me not as a boy... but as a man. I promise that I can make you happy Juri, more than my brother ever could."_

_He pulled away from my neck then, as his unwavering gaze met my own. Our noses were barely touching, and I could see our breaths intermingling between us. I lowered my eyes, afraid of what was about to transpire between us. It was forbidden... it was taboo... it was wrong... oh so terribly wrong... and yet, why did it feel so right, to be like this... with Haruka?_

_It was a lifelong tradition between_ _our_ _families that the first-born daughter and son would be betrothed to one another from birth. We couldn't be together... we didn't have a future._

 _It was then that I felt his fingers gently tilt my chin up towards him, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Tell me... that you don't feel anything from this..._ _and I'll no longer look in your direction_ _... and leave you alone to be with Rido."_

_And with that, he closed the distance between us... and sealed my lips with his._

* * *

Yuuki couldn't help the ardent blush that spread across her features, at the terrible mental image that had been burned ever so vividly within her mind. She had always thought her parents were excessively passionate towards one another in their love, but now after hearing their story _—_ she knew that this was barely even scratching the surface of their affection.

 _I'd hate to be a witness to what they were like when they were younger_... Yuuki thought to himself, grimacing.

Yuuki heard the whimsical sound of her mother's laughter, as she tutted disapprovingly at her expression. "You might find the actions between lovers to be quite unfathomable now Yuuki, but when you finally find that one person you _truly_ love _—_ it will naturally fall into place, just like the subtle changing of seasons."

"... and of course, if you were wondering... then even the bitter cold was unable to keep Haruka and I apart on that rainy day," Juri added slyly as an afterthought.

At the sound of Yuuki's imminent groan, Juri let out a giggle at her daughter's antics. Soon the verandah was basked in the joyful sounds of their shared laughter, and the weight of her upcoming marriage no longer seemed so burdensome.

Juri turned to Yuuki, as a soft smile graced her features. "It's nice isn't it, to just be yourself sometimes. I know how it feels to constantly have to uphold society's expectations, and to not be viewed as a disappointment in the eyes of others. But you also have to realise that sometimes, you have to put yourself first. When the time comes, you'll understand exactly what I'm talking about _—_ and I hope in that moment of realisation, that these very words will echo within your mind."

Juri gently placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, as she stared into the ruby orbs that were the mirror reflection of her very own. "The point of my story with Haruka... is that in life, unexpected things _do_ happen Yuuki. And sometimes, they can even turn out for the better. Don't let yourself feel discouraged and imprisoned by this marriage _—_ as who knows, you might even find something within yourself that you may have never expected to find."

"I still laugh to this very day when I think about how I had always dreamed of being Rido's bride when I was younger... and now I can't even begin to imagine life without Haruka," Juri said, chuckling.

"I know that whilst the current situation is less than desirable, and that it pains me incredibly so... it is still the world of aristocracy that we have long learned to accept. If it wasn't going to be Master Zero, then it would have inevitably been someone else who would have taken his place by your side."

"...Besides, from what I've heard from Haruka, he's _incredibly_ popular with the ladies as a marriage partner. He's not only charismatic, wealthy and intelligent _—_ but he has a reputation for being rather handsome as well."

Yuuki couldn't quite control the faint blush that tinged her cheeks at her mother's teasing, as she remembered all too clearly those dazzling and incredibly captivating amethyst orbs.

"... but alas, sometimes when things are seemingly too good to be true... it can also be a terrible harbinger of something on an entirely different level..." Juri muttered more so to herself, her eyes glazing over with a dark foreshadowing that Yuuki couldn't quite decipher.

"Just what do you mean, Mother?" Yuuki questioned, confusion laced within her eyes.

Juri merely dismissed her with the wave of a hand, as she said quietly, "I'm probably over thinking, that's all. They're just fleeting thoughts and concerns, that hold no importance whatsoever."

"You know how much of a worrywart I can be, don't you Yuuki?" Juri said, forcing a smile.

Before Yuuki could question her any further on what her cryptic words had meant, she felt her mother quickly usher her inside. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer, Yuuki. It's getting late, and you are to pay a visit to Master Zero's Manor tomorrow as a sign of goodwill between our families. You'll be awoken by Sayori quite early in the morning to prepare, as you must look your absolute _best_. Remember what I have taught you, and you'll be just fine."

Yuuki sighed in resignation, as she knew that arguing with her mother over the matter would be completely futile. If she had wanted to tell her, then she would have already. She turned around to face Juri, as her mouth formed a genuine smile from the bottom of her heart.

"Thank you mother for today... I don't say this very often, but... I truly appreciate everything that you do for me. I love you and father very much, and I know how much this truly burdens you both inside. You've given me shelter, love, affection and everything a child could ever want. You did everything within your power to make sure that I've lived a comfortable life. I can only hope that I'll be able to do the same in return someday. Good night."

And with that, she departed with such grace that could even rival Juri's majestic beauty. Juri allowed a small, sad smile to cross over her features as she watched her beloved daughter walk away.

"If only my doubts don't come to pass... I feel as though I might lose you forever, by letting you go like this... " she whispered.

* * *

Yuuki watched as Sayori's nimble hands added the finishing touches to her outfit through the reflection in her vanity mirror. She moved with incredible finesse and incomparable skill, a testament to both her skill and experience. Sayori was her personal and favourite maid in the house, and it was her assigned duty to accompany all her needs. Her talents and eye for design truly shone when it came to organising what she would wear for social events, and other aristocrats never failed to compliment her attire for the night.

But more so than that, Sayori was someone she considered to be her dearest friend, and the only person she could well and truly trust with all of her secrets. She was one of the rare few (if not the only one) to see through her facade as a 'perfect lady' and Yuuki always found herself relaxing in her calming presence.

Yuuki watched as Sayori gnawed at her lower lip in concentration, before her face slowly formed into a beaming smile. She nodded approvingly to herself at some sort of mental image, before reaching for a hair brush. After much deliberation, she had finally chosen Yuuki's hairstyle for the incredibly important marriage meeting.

"It would be such a shame to tie up your luscious brown hair. I think that something simple for today would be best... a look that he would see on you each and every day," Sayori said gently, as she began to comb through Yuuki's hair.

"You're growing more and more beautiful day by day, and that 'Zero' fellow is truly a lucky man to snare such a grand prize, don't you think so Yuuki?" Sayori gushed, all too plain affection evident within her sparkling eyes.

Yuuki allowed herself a small smile at her shower of compliments, as Sayori immediately scowled in response. "I absolutely _hate_ that doll-like personality of yours... just when will you show everyone your true self? I know that she's hiding somewhere deep down inside of you, just waiting to be let out. Maybe... just maybe... you haven't met the right person to show that side of you?"

Yuuki immediately dismissed her claims, as she said calmly "That is a highly improper thing for a maid to say, Sayori."

Sayori merely smirked in reply, as she laughed at Yuuki's feigned indifference — brushing it off without a care in the world. "Just when have you ever been one to stick to proprieties and the cliché standards of society?"

Yuuki chuckled, amused by Sayori's witty comebacks in the early hours of the morning, no less. She had to give Sayori at least some credit at that. But her humour was short lived, as her laughter didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sayori's beaming smile slowly dimmed, as sadness washed over her features. "... You're nervous aren't you, Yuuki? I mean, who wouldn't be... first, you learn of your family's demise only two days ago... and then, you were told you would be married and whisked away to a man whom you knew nothing about."

"It could have been much, much worse Sayori. I've been quite fortunate, despite the circumstances," Yuuki said dismissively, shaking her head.

Sayori pulled particularly hard at a knot in her hair, as Yuuki grimaced in pain. "Don't you _dare_ give me that, Yuuki. _Any_ girl would be horrified at the situation. It saddens me that I had no idea that in only a few days... my best friend would already be getting married..." Sayori said quietly, her eyes downcast.

Yuuki's throat immediately went dry, as she then lowered her eyes to the folded hands settled in her lap. She then slowly unclasped them, as she stilled Sayori's working hands — placing her hand gently over hers. A small smile spread across Sayori's features, as she then shook her head and removed her hand from hers.

"Just what am I doing, being comforted by the one about to be married! I'm surprised that I'm more upset by this than you are. But at the very least, from what I've heard from the rumours — Master Zero is incredibly handsome, is he not Yuuki?" Sayori said cheerily, a forced smile all too evident on her face.

Yuuki flashed an encouraging smile in return, as she nodded. "Yes... he has the most beautiful shade of amethyst eyes that I've ever seen..."

"Hm, since you'll be marrying him... doesn't that mean that you've practically landed in bed with the most gorgeous bachelor around these parts?" Sayori said slyly, her eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Yuuki couldn't control the deep red blush that spread across her features, as she stammered in horror "S-sayori! Just _what_ are you implying?"

"I implied nothing. You were the one who conjured up the idea yourself, and began throwing accusations at _completely_ innocent people," Sayori retorted, grinning at her in the reflection of the mirror.

Yuuki scowled in response, as she watched Sayori place the hair brush on her vanity table. She then proceeded to open up the drawers, and finally grasped one of her favourite hair pins in hand. It was a beautiful shade of sparkling silver, encrusted with crystals in the shape of flowers along the seam.

She watched as Sayori gently placed the pin into her hair, and she found herself remembering all too vividly her encounter with Zero only the day before. He had expressed his clear intrigue and fascination with her long hair... not that she would ever tell Sayori, of course.

She would never let her live it down, and would make sure to style her hair in accordance to his personal tastes at every opportunity. _Not that I would want to impress him anyways..._ Yuuki added as an afterthought.

Sayori began adjusting the final touches to her hair, before finally stepping back — her entire frame radiating with the utmost pride at her finished work.

"Now shall we get going since the carriages are ready and waiting, Miss Yuuki?" Sayori said, making a grand show of offering her hand like an aristocratic gentleman.

Yuuki giggled, as she gracefully accepted the gesture and allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

Her eyes glazed over as she watched the foliage of colours before her blend so seamlessly into one another. The picturesque scenery in front of her was so incredibly beautiful, that she found herself unable to look away for even a fraction of a second. It could easily rival a rich, water colour painting summoned from the confines of a fairytale story. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that one would be privy to, and blessed to witness.

Yuuki sighed blissfully, as before her very eyes — the bustling city air slowly transformed into seas of majestic green. The weather had been kind and merciful to her today, with the endless curtains of blue sky and radiant sunshine. When Yuuki had been told the location of her to-be husband's home, she had immediately thought that for a man who regularly took part in negotiations within the city district, it had seemed like an awfully long ride and not at all convenient.

In the world of business, every second delayed or time lost could easily equate to money slipping away from one's grasp. But as time wore on, Yuuki began to realise just _why_ he had gone out of his way for such a lengthy trip. The ride itself offered soothing treatment for the soul that surely no money in the world could ever buy.

It was as though she was being enveloped within the very tresses of nature, and the smell of the meadows surely outshone any scent created by human hands. It made her question that perhaps, had she misjudged the cruel and calculating man that she had seen only the day before?

Was it only a façade that he had presented to her, the image he wanted others to see? No ordinary man filled with greed for greater riches would _ever_ take the time to invest in such a lengthy trip — unless he possessed a soft side towards such things filled with sentimental value.

Yuuki found her eyes closing, and her thoughts were lulled by the faint rustling of the breeze. She found herself pondering over Juri's fleeting words of last night that had struck a chord within her. Maybe... just maybe... she could find happiness with this man... the man with a façade that intrigued her to no end.


	4. Prisoner

* * *

Yuuki sat in the main room, patiently waiting for the Kiryuu maid to return. She had departed only moments before to call upon her Master, who was most likely within the confines of his study. Yuuki began to wonder what could possibly take so long, and decided to distract herself by perusing the surroundings of her future home. It was undeniably grand, with endless marble flooring as far as the eye could see and picturesque water paintings that were embedded into the cream walls. It was as though she had walked into an expansive art gallery, surrounded by gardens of lilies, still ponds and the first blossoms of spring. She found herself surprised by his unexpected interest and fondness of nature, as Zero seemed far too calculative and callous to care about such trivial forms of beauty.

More so than that, he was incredibly busy with his family business, working day in and day out on his investment ventures. It was what she had heard from her parents, and it made her question where he found the time to invest in such an impressive collection of rich artistic pieces. 

She had seen glimpses of the mansion gardens and those glimpses alone had already taken her breath away. As the house was situated alone in the country side without any neighbouring homes, the gardens had endless blankets of lush grass and thousands of speckled flowers lining the luxurious canvas. It was as though one of his household paintings had come to life. At the very least, the house wasn't as dull as she had initially anticipated of a bachelor's home and she could look forward to some much needed exploration. 

Her quiet reverie was interrupted by the sounds of the maid's footsteps against the marble flooring, no doubt returning with Zero in tow. Yuuki's eyes widened fractionally at her returning alone, with her head slightly downcast. _Do not tell me he would be so rude as to send me home and rearrange our engagement?_ Yuuki thought to herself, scowling at the precious time that would be wasted in those circumstances.

The maid paused before her, before whispering quietly. "My deepest apologies Miss Kuran, but the Master requests that you see him in his own private suite."

It took all of her will power not to visibly show her surprise and distaste. Typically for marriage meetings of their class, it would usually involve a day outing between the couple to build some form of intimacy. It was an opportunity to become a little more acquainted with one's future marriage partner, before the ceremony itself took place. It was common courtesy to at least stay within the main room of the house and meet the groom's parents. 

Needless to say the nature of Zero's request was quite frankly, unheard of. However, to not show any semblance of disrespect towards her future family's patron, she nodded and thanked the maid with a smile. The maid bowed and led her up the grand spiralling staircase and down the hall, before standing at a simple yet sturdy door of rich mahogany wood. The maid knocked gently a few times and after receiving no response, she pulled on the handle and opened the door.

This was yet another surprise for Yuuki, as such actions without receiving direct permission from the master of the house was considered inconceivable. Usually, this act of insolence would be severely punished.  _Just why am I seeing his private quarters already, on our very first day of_ _'_ _official_ _'_ _meeting?_ She thought to herself, her confusion becoming all the more apparent by the second. She noticed that the room was of a very minimalist design, and had the aura of being rarely lived in or used at all.

_What an utter waste of space._

Despite the maid announcing her presence and apologising for the intrusion, Zero stood before them with his back turned as he faced the large panelling of his bedroom window. At his lack of response, the maid deeply bowed and turned to leave. She gave Yuuki a tight smile, as she closed the door quietly behind her.

After a long, tense moment of waiting for some form of recognition from him of her presence, Yuuki finally decided to speak up. She did not have the patience to wait for a greeting, and wanted to appease her parent's wishes in as minimal time as possible. 

"Good afternoon, Kiryuu. Did you have anything planned for today such as an outing into town, or would we be meeting with your parents to discuss our marriage union?" she said, putting in her best effort to sound amicable and pleasant.

However, she soon realised that was quite possibly the worst thing that she could have said and done.

Zero immediately whirled around angrily at her uttered words, and his trance had been completely broken. He closed the distance between them faster than her mind could even begin to process. He was now far too close for comfort, and she could feel his breaths caressing the strands of hair on top of her head. For the first time she realised how truly daunting he was up close, and their considerably different heights. 

 _He can easily overpower me at any given time_ _…_ the thought had managed to manifest itself, and had set Yuuki completely on edge. 

When he had his meeting with Haruka, he had the vibes of a slithering snake. Now in the snake's den with its prey struck stone cold with pulsating fear running through its veins — he had the vibes of a predator ready to strike. Zero was nothing like how he was the day before, and she realised now that he put up just as much of a facade as she did.

Standing before her now with those glinting eyes, was his 'true face' — the face of a cruel and heartless man. Yuuki attempted to create some space between them, and became hyper-aware of the fact that her back was slowly nearing the wall behind her. However her attempts proved futile as in an instant, Zero had closed the gap between them and roughly grasped her chin. He surveyed her coldly, and his icy stare did not once waver. 

"You have probably wondered more than once as to why I would desire at all to strike up a marriage contract with a stranger. What could possibly entice me about a worthless girl, if she could no longer provide any financial gain, merit or prestige in climbing the social hierarchy? You also questioned as to whether or not we would be meeting my parents…"

With his final words, the drawl of his voice turned into hollow and bitter laughter that echoed around the room. Yuuki felt her blood run cold at the sheer venom that permeated his voice. 

"The fact is Yuuki Kuran, that you obviously have not been studying... for I am the very last of the Kiryuu line."

Unlike her usual quick witted self, Yuuki found herself paralysed beneath this man's ruthless stare. It felt as though her senses were slowly becoming poisoned by him, even though he had not moved at all. After several long moments, she painfully realised the severity of her mistake. He was a victim of unfortunate circumstances, and his parents were no longer alive. Before she could even apologise for her complete lack of tact — Zero continued.

"I am marrying you merely because I am taking back what is rightfully mine. Your father... Kuran Haruka... truly has a unanimous debt which he has yet to pay me, and I am not talking in terms of financial assets. So I thought to myself, what is the greatest treasure of the Kuran's to take that is irreplaceable, priceless and unable to be obtained anywhere else?"

"Of course... it is their most prized and coveted daughter, whose supposed beauty, wit and grace has enamoured dozens of hearts."

Yuuki realised in horror that the irrational fears that she had initially dismissed, had been in fact far too close to the truth. He spoke of her as a possession, a tool to be used and manipulated and something only to be obtained for its monetary value. She was nothing to him, and in those few words alone he had banished any slim hope within her of finding happiness in this marriage.

"In the case that you are perhaps... disillusioned by my intentions, or perhaps a little slow on the uptake — I will make myself clear. This is strictly a marriage of convenience for my own conquests, which I do not feel the need to divulge to you. This will not be a union based on love — for I will not love you, nor will I expect you to love me. We are committing the ultimate fraud to society, and I expect you to keep your silence as a puppet that I will use however I see fit."

Yuuki could only continue to stare at him, shocked beyond belief. She was unable to form the words to speak, as her throat had become completely parched in a matter of moments. Her ruby orbs no longer held its usual indifferent gaze, and was wide open with fear — unable to fully digest the severe gravity of his words. 

"I find it quite extraordinary how incredibly blessed you are, to have been born to such luxury in this life. After all, you portray the image of a useless, pathetic little doll that has been created solely for the manipulation of others," Zero drawled before pausing, as though finally noticing something for the very first time.

His eyes left her fearful face and roved down her body, showing no indication of shame at his blatant perusal. Lust clouded over his features for a fraction of a second, before immediately vanishing. Yuuki honestly wondered if she had been merely imagining things, or her eyes had been playing tricks on her.

"At the very least, you're not too painful to look at." _Definitely_ _ **not**_ _the body of a little girl._

As the silence between them continued to permeate the stifling room of tension, Yuuki found herself slowly piecing together the tattered strands of her self control — as she bit down viciously on her bottom lip. It simply wouldn't do if she started throwing insults now and jeopardised her family's safety. She couldn't bear to see her mother... her father... living a life of poverty, and having to work unbearably hard for the remaining years of their life. It took all her will power to keep her expression emotionless, without contorting into the hatred she truly felt. 

Zero continued, "I will tell you now that I well and truly _despise_ you with the utmost passion. You, who has  _no_  understanding of the meaning of hardship, and who has lived her entire life in a sickening daydream. All you do is wait for everything to arrive on a silver platter, made fit for a Queen. However, I cannot deny that I am genuinely curious about you. The little prim and proper Kuran Doll. I wonder what it would be like to finally break that facade? No less, destroy the greatest treasure that Haruka Kuran adores beyond all else?"

Somewhere in the deepest recesses of his soul, he wondered what it would be like to see colour... life... and expression on her face. Despite his tirade of cruel insults, she had remained completely emotionless to his bitter onslaught. However, he quickly pushed the thought aside. 

It simply wouldn't do for him to become... _fond_ of prisoners. In essence, she was a prisoner in every sense of the word. Imprisoned by a marriage with no form of escape, based on nothing but a contract of mutual benefits between two parties. There would be no such thing as love, compassion or companionship.

Yuuki on the other hand, was ravaged by anger and for the first time in her life... she found herself losing her cool. She knew more than anyone else that this was one of the most important events of her life, and it was incredibly ironic that she would bring it all to ruin with her very own hands.

She found herself smirking wryly, as she mentally apologised to her mother for the words she was about to utter.

"From the very first time I met you, I always knew that you were a horrible, _sly_ snake. You have been so twisted by revenge, that you do not see anything beyond the scope of your own selfishness. What could you possibly hope to accomplish by doing something so pitiful? Does downgrading my own self worth and dignity bring you unfathomable joy? I do not know your reasons, nor do I wish to find out. All I know is that for a grown man, your actions are quite immature and _childlike_."

Before Yuuki could even bat any eyelash, he had closed the distance between them once more and pinned her roughly against the wall. Warning bells were ringing throughout her entire body, as her earlier concerns of being backed into a wall had come to pass.

Her wrists were being held in his steel-like grip, as he placed them above her head. His eyes had now transformed into burning coals of fury, and for the first time in her life she was filled with true fear.

These were the eyes of a man who had nothing left to lose, who was unafraid of committing the most sinful of acts without remorse. This was the kind of person who held no semblance of sympathy or restraint for anyone, whether they were a man or a woman. Sharp pain emanated down her arms, and she could already feel the skin of her wrists were being rubbed raw from his brute strength alone. She found herself slowly coming to the realisation that this was the closest she had ever been to a man.

She immediately averted her eyes at the thought, as a heated blush spread across her cheeks. Zero smirked at her response, as he followed her exact train of her thought. Yuuki could feel the rise and fall of his chest grazing against her own, and the leg keeping her thighs parted felt so incredibly intimate that it disgusted her. To think that she was in such a compromising position with such a dreadful man.

There was practically no room between them and as an act of inner defiance — she boldly glared into his eyes without flinching. A look of surprise flickered across his features, as a conceited smirk plastered across his lips in response. He tilted her face further upwards with his free hand and whispered huskily into her ear, "You should really know your place _Yuuki_. Behind closed doors, even if you screamed — no one would be able to hear you, nor would they come to save you."

"You should be punished for your impudence and insolent behaviour. Perhaps, it would make you more aware of what exactly your position is in this business arrangement. Through your suffering on behalf of your father, maybe you will come to understand perhaps even a fraction of the pain in which I have suffered my entire life."

Yuuki found herself struggling to register the meaning of his words, as all of her focus was on what he was doing to her right now ... and the feelings he was eliciting within her.

His fingers trailed down her porcelain, unmarred neck... leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. His smirk widened at her reaction, as realisation flashed within his amethyst orbs. Whilst her lips may have spouted such hatred and indignant anger at her predicament, her body was terribly honest. Perhaps she wasn't quite so cold, indifferent and invincible as she made herself out to be. Or at the very least, to his ministrations.

Zero found himself surprised at how pale and translucent the skin of her neck was, and it was a testament to how delicate and sheltered she really was. He chuckled to himself, wondering how many men would have willingly given up their entire fortune in order to see her like this... and in this rather compromising position. He settled his head at the crevice of her neck, tickling her cheek with his soft, silver tresses. Yuuki's mouth opened slightly in surprise at the sudden contact, as she felt his tongue trail across her collarbone ... and she shuddered in revulsion at his touch.

His free hand that wasn't binding her wrists together, settled on her waist and pulled her impeccably closer to him. He began to leave open-mouthed kisses along her neck, as he slowly moving upwards and ever closer to her face. Zero nipped at the side of her mouth, and Yuuki let out a gasp which she immediately regretted.

The erotic sounds of him kissing her shamed her to no end, and she had never felt so pitiful... so worthless... so _powerless_ in her whole entire life. She closed her eyes and willed for it to all end... to block out the noises... and the sensation of his lips on her skin. She couldn't quite comprehend how lovers were able to _enjoy_ such deplorable acts. She was so focused on ignoring his ministrations that before she even realised it — he had sealed his lips with hers.

It was hardly the romantic first kiss she had always imagined as a child. She had always thought first kisses were an act to be done with the one you loved with all your heart — to be incomparably sweet, chaste and wonderful. But this? It was cold, lascivious and lustful without any emotion behind it at all. It felt as though he was only playing the false facade of a lover in order to spite her, rather than out of his own desire and volition. 

When she felt his tongue trace the slit of her mouth — her senses were sent recoiling in shock at the sudden wetness and foreign intrusion. She unwittingly opened her mouth in surprise, and Zero wasted no time in taking advantage of her moment of weakness. His tongue darted into her mouth, and plundered it without shame; leaving no crevice left unexplored. 

Yuuki found herself wanting to gag at the strange and discomforting situation, and silently willed for it to all end. When she felt his hands loosen even the slightest fraction on his hold over her wrists, she immediately pushed him away. 

As his lips left hers, she found herself breathing heavily and taking in large gulps of fresh air. She turned upwards at the sound of his chuckle, only to see his eyes twinkling in amusement by her apparent discomfort. Yuuki was unsure how to feel towards the strange expression marring his features, considering how much he hated and loathed her very existence. 

"I find it quite amusing that you had pre-conceived notions of this marriage possibly being one of eventual happiness and love. I hope I have destroyed that wish, just like how I ruined your dreams of having a romantic first kiss that you can now never take back. How did I know it was your first kiss, you might be wondering? For one, you forgot how to even breathe. And secondly, your father no doubt forbade you from having any contact with men. I'm sure he only allowed them to have brief glimpses of you on your strolls into town, am I right?" 

The sneer was evident in his tone of voice, and his eyes narrowed in sheer triumph at his hollow victory. He had successfully belittled her, and made it all too clear how worthless her existence was to him. Yuuki shot him a look of utmost hatred, and the temptation to spew curses and insults were all on the tip of her tongue. How dare he treat her like this? How dare he threaten to ruin her family if she did not comply to his whims?

She did not care for whatever reason he had to do this. This was wrong, wrong on so many levels. But she found herself unable to yell at him... to utter the words of hatred she so desired. Because above all that, she was _hurt_ beyond compare. If this was an act to merely belittle her as a person and wound her pride, then she would have been able to tolerate it without a second of complaint. After all with this marriage, he would save her family from the inevitable shame and backlash that would be inflicted upon them with the news of their misfortune. He was still marrying her despite having no financial value, and would provide for her family for the rest of their days. 

She wasn't quite so disillusioned and naive to not recognise her good fortune, and her duty to marry an aristocrat merely happened a little earlier than anticipated. 

Despite her aversions, she had already accepted that she would eventually engage in the unwanted activities that came with being husband and wife. It was expected of marriage within this era, and to refuse her husband's advances would be unheard of. 

But this... lecherous act done by him was not to hurt her, but to hurt her _family._.. her mother... and her father especially. Yuuki could just hear the sounds of their hearts breaking if they knew what this marriage truly meant, and what her husband really wanted from her.

He was doing this not to spite her, but to inflict wounds upon them — wounds that they would have to live with for the rest of their lives, if knowledge of it came to pass. Yuuki was no fool, and she knew of this as clear as day. He was doing this not because he desired it nor of his own volition, but because of the meaning it held.

It would destroy her father more than any sword, or weapon. It would crush every living fibre remaining in his being, and his spirit would forever be held in an infinite cycle of torment. Yuuki could feel the tears in her eyes forming, and she found that she could no longer stand him looking at her. She pushed him aside, and immediately ran to the door.

To her surprise, it opened before she even turned the knob and she paused in her tracks. The man before her was in no doubt handsome, and a foreigner by the looks of it with his telltale light blonde hair. With one glance at his uniform, she knew that he was the head butler here without a doubt. Yuuki quickly bowed her head in apology, before pushing past him and descended down the staircase.

She had to escape from here as soon as possible... any longer and she would surely suffocate.

* * *

Aidou watched as his soon-to-be mistress fled from the manor, before shaking his head and closing the door with a faint click behind him. He watched as Zero sauntered from his position against the wall and sat on the edge of his bed — burying his face into his hands. _Ah, as I thought. He really isn_ _'_ _t so callous and uncaring as he tries to make himself out to be, after all..._ Aidou thought to himself, a sad smile spreading across his features.

"You're an incredibly cruel and vindictive man, you know that? Letting such a breathtakingly beautiful bride like that leave, with such precious tears in her eyes."

Zero immediately looked up at that wry comment, a scowl crossing his features. Aidou was his childhood friend and lifelong companion, taken in by his family ever since he was orphaned by his own parents. His father and mother had found his striking foreign looks to be a waste of such undeniable beauty, and had taken pity on him. They had welcomed Aidou into the Kiryuu household as Zero's personal servant, as they felt it would ease his loneliness with the company of another child of similar age. 

He had been with him through both the good and bad times, and Zero was certain that without him he would have long lost his sanity. He would in no doubt been unable to make it this far without his support and companionship. However, that didn't stop him from being a complete _bastard_ when he wanted to be. Aidou was the incessant voice of reason that continually implored his own conscience and reminded him of the emotions he had long since buried — emotions that he no longer wished to remember. 

"She is merely paying the price for the unforgivable deed that her father committed to the Kiryuu family," Zero replied bluntly, his expression returning to its usual calculative coldness.

"But is she Haruka Kuran, Zero? Must you tarnish the wings of a crane before it has even been able to fly?" Aidou retorted scathingly. "Must she deserve what you have decided to bestow upon her, because of something in which she played no part in? You have already wounded Haruka Kuran enough by taking his most beloved treasure away. Is it truly necessary to torment him further by destroying it?"

Zero sighed in frustration, and rolled his eyes. "This is a marriage of convenience, Aidou. I will never love her, nor will I expect her to love me. She can despise me all she wants for all that I care. I will make sure that she lives comfortably, if that is what you're concerned about."

Aidou's eyes narrowed in response. "You are the most stubborn man that I have ever known, perhaps even more so than when you were a child. Her heart will die and sink into despair just like your mother if you imprison her so cruelly like this."

Zero froze at this, and his eyes darkened dangerously at his words. He had trespassed upon a sensitive area of his past, and only Aidou would have the audacity to lecture him like this. No less to tread on such dangerous and turbulent waters. Anyone else who would have attempted the same feat would have died a hundred times over. 

"I... I will _try_ to be a little softer in my approach, although I do not guarantee any leniency nor change in my behaviour. She will be my wife, and the way I treat her will be as to how I see fit. What her father committed is irreversible and unforgivable, and you cannot expect me to change my views within the span of a day."

Despite the ambiguity of his words and no possible guarantee of change — Aidou had visibly relaxed and beamed at him. After all, even the slightest indication of leniency from his master was a grand feat in itself. "Dinner will be ready soon. Clear some time from your schedule in the afternoon for tomorrow, as there is something you absolutely must attend. You will know of it in the morning."

Before Zero could even question as to what it was, Aidou had already departed from the room. He sighed, as he walked over once again to the large expanse of his bedroom window. He wouldn't say that he was... guilty for what he had done to her. After all, it had been a long time coming, and he had planned for it all along. He had meant everything he had said. He despised her and everything she represented.

Misfortune. Loss. Hurt. Pain. Hatred.

However, despite everything he had said... the one thing he had not meant was being the one to irrevocably destroy her spirits. After all, in doing so would mean that he was no better than the one he hated — Haruka Kuran. As much as he loathed her, he knew he could never bring himself to truly break her.

Zero had never seen her before in person until the past two days, and he could reluctantly admit that he had not been disappointed by the rumours. She was even more beautiful than how they had painted her out to be, and far more irresistible and charming. She was well and truly a vixen that encompassed the darkest and most sensual temptations of all men alike. However, she was quite obviously unaware of her powers of seduction and had yet to learn to fully utilise it to her advantage. He had no doubts that the news of her marriage to him would be breaking more than a few hearts.

Although he did feel a slight tinge of pride to be able to label her as his own, he was not the kind of man to be swayed by mere beauty or salacious temptations. He had self control like no other, and he would not give in to such trivial, carnal desires. He had something even greater planned in mind for her and Haruka Kuran, and he would be damned if he gave it all up now over some physical attraction.

He would be lying if he denied  that he wasn't at all stirred by the raw and unexpected expressions that she had shown him earlier... the all too telltale sign that whatever she was experiencing was something completely new, and by his hand. _And what would she look like, if she reciprocated such advances?_

The thought was banished the moment it manifested in his mind, and he shook his head. She was a mere woman, and nothing else. A beautiful woman yes, but he would not be moved in the slightest. He had worked too hard for this, to build this empire ... this foundation for his plans... and he would not let it all fall to ruin.

The only thing that he feared were her eyes. They were hypnotising... exotic... and would succumb any man to their very knees if they did not look away. Her gaze was so intoxicating, like a siren leading foolish prey to their unwitting demise. But more than that... they reminded him of his mother's eyes... for it was as though they had come back to haunt him, even though she was no longer alive.


	5. Facade

"Rise and shine, Yuuki! It's time to get ready for the day," Sayori announced cheerily as she attempted to wake Yuuki. She groaned in response to her loud and most unwanted intrusion, as she vainly attempted to hide beneath the covers to no avail. Without any consideration for her feelings, Sayori had forcibly pulled off the warm sheets from her body and completely ignored her protests. Yuuki had no choice but to resort to Plan B, and hid her face beneath her pillow. 

After yesterday's encounter with Zero, Yuuki honestly wanted to forget everything that had any sort of relationship with him. She found herself subconsciously placing two fingers over her lips beneath the pillow, and pondered over the events that led to her most unwanted first kiss.

Yuuki immediately scowled and shook her head as the image fully registered — mentally willing herself to cease all thoughts that pertained to him. How was she suppose to forget him, when all the places that he touched yesterday felt like they had been lit aflame by an inextinguishable heat? Yuuki told herself over and over that she in no doubt, had to be going crazy to be constantly thinking of such a horrible man and his lascivious touches.

At the same time however, she couldn't seem to quite ignore the gnawing of ever-growing doubts forming in the pit of her stomach. Because beneath all the layers of disgust and aversion to him... his actions had stirred something simply indescribable within her. Although Yuuki was certain that his actions yesterday had been done merely to spite her and her family for deeds she had yet to understand, for a fraction of a moment — she had felt desire, and seen burning passion within his ruthlessly cold eyes.

No one had ever looked at her in such a way before.

Yuuki immediately dismissed the thought, ruling it as merely strange figments of her imagination. It just simply wasn't possible, considering what she had seen and the character that Zero Kiryuu had shown her thus far. However, she couldn't help remembering the whisper of his words from yesterday that continued to echo within her ears. 

His vow to never love her.

Her distracted thoughts were then interrupted by blinding rays of sunshine, as Sayori had finally managed to pry the pillow away from her head. Yuuki hissed and screwed her eyes shut — willing it all to simply go away.

"Just what has gotten into you today, Yuuki?" You're behaving as though you're five years old again!" Sayori teased, as she chuckled mirthfully. "You need to be out of bed right this instant. You've got a long day ahead of you, since you're choosing your wedding gown today! A once in a lifetime opportunity, really."

Yuuki immediately sat up as the words left her mouth, her entire form rigid and her eyes wide with horror. "WHAT?" she shrieked in complete disbelief.

Sayori hesitated for a moment, as a look of confusion crossed over her features. "Didn't I mention it to you yesterday, Yuuki? When you had arrived home from your marriage meeting?"

Yuuki blanched, aghast and regretful for ignoring Sayori's reminder. In her rage and anger yesterday returning home, she had completely tuned out any words Sayori had said. "There's no way in hell that I am going! Choosing a wedding gown to _impress_ that horrid man? I refuse!"

Yuuki knew that she was being completely unreasonable, and utterly unfair to Sayori. She was being childish beyond all reason, and her treatment was not at all justified. But, she was desperate to avoid the situation at all costs. Choosing a wedding gown meant that she would have to see _him_ again, and far too soon for her own liking. It was a loveless arranged marriage after all, and even if she wore a paper bag to her own wedding — she would unfortunately still be wed to him whether she liked it or not. Besides, whenever her thoughts moved to him she could always feel the lingering of his fingers on her skin... the ghost of his lips… and she involuntarily shuddered.

Yuuki had expected to be severely reprimanded by Sayori for her immaturity and uncalled for behaviour, but instead her eyes were gleaming with interest. Sayori's lips quirked up into a suggestive smirk in response to Yuuki's questioning eyes. 

"I wonder what could have _possibly_ occurred yesterday, to induce such a response out of you Yuuki! That's probably the most emotion I have ever seen out of you in my whole entire life. How horrible must he be, to have you so worked up!" She teased, chuckling.

Yuuki immediately grimaced as she realised that Sayori had completely misinterpreted the situation. She couldn't quite understand how Sayori could associate her loathing and aversion to him as a successful marriage meeting. 

She gnawed at her bottom lip as she realised in sadness that she couldn't possibly tell Sayori what had transpired yesterday at the Kiryuu Manor. It would worry her to no end, and she would without a doubt force her to confess the truth to her parents. 

If her parents ever found out of what had happened, the marriage would undeniably be called off. Regardless of what she said or argued in favour of the union, they would adamantly refuse. They would undoubtedly go to such lengths solely to protect her, and Yuuki loved them dearly for it. But it's because she loved them, that she could not bring herself to remain blissfully unaware of their dire circumstances. 

She simply couldn't stand and watch as they threw away a secure and comfortable future for her sake. She had to do this... for them. For everything they had given to her, that she would forever cherish.

"You don't understand Sayori... he's not who you think he is…" Yuuki mumbled feebly.

"I guess he really is as good as the rumours make him out to be, huh? To have Kuran Yuuki left in the throes of passion after only one encounter! This just sends my inspiration reeling! I _must_  have you look your absolute best, since you will in no doubt be seeing him for your dressing! It's tradition, is it not?"

Yuuki let out a frustrated growl, as she sat on the edge of her bed glaring in her direction. Sayori had begun to ransack her closet in search of her outfit for the day, and had paid absolutely no heed to her complaints at all. As she sat there and watched Sayori literally _beaming_ with happiness, it finally occurred to her what Sayori was really seeing.

Never before in her life had she shown such impudence and raw emotion, as she had today. No matter how many hardships she had experienced in her life, she never once voiced a complaint or lamented on her circumstances. She would wake up every morning at the first call, prepare in blissful silence, and the end result would be a pristine doll radiating perfection. Even after hearing of her family's misfortune only two days prior, she had not even batted an eyelash.

And today? She had refused vehemently to leave her bed, and expressed her utmost _hatred_ of her to-be-husband. No wonder Sayori had reacted the way she had! After all, she was the one always scolding her for not revealing her true emotions, and playing the perfect doll. 

 _Just what is he doing to me...?_ Yuuki thought to herself, surprise written all over her features reflected in the mirror. She found herself staring in awe... of just how _normal_ and human she looked. She had grown to see the same blank slate in the mirror each and every morning, that the girl looking back at her today seemed almost alien... a complete stranger.

Her reverie was broken as she felt Sayori's hand laying gently on her shoulder. "Since you're trying on dresses today, I think we should have your hair up, so it will reflect the more traditional bridal style."

As Sayori moved to rummage through her vanity drawers for suitable hairpins for the particular hairstyle, Yuuki found her lips moving on their own accord. "... H-he seems to like seeing my hair down.." she whispered, her soft voice barely audible throughout the vast room.

Sayori immediately froze in her search. The room lapsed into tense silence, and Yuuki found herself waiting with bated breath. After several long, tense moments she felt Sayori shift behind her and reach over her shoulder to grab the hair brush instead. Yuuki found herself relaxing at the sight of Sayori's cheery grin returning to her features.

"We'll leave it down then. I guess I was just a little surprised that's all, since for as long as we've known each other _—_ you have never once questioned what hairstyle you would like or prefer. I guess it's a little different now hm, since you finally have someone you wish to impress?"

Yuuki felt her lips quirk into a small smile at her response, although her eyes didn't quite follow the same sentiments. What Sayori implied didn't only apply to something so trivial as just her hair... but to how she carried herself each and everyday throughout her life. Never before had she questioned or scorned whatever life had offered her, and merely accepted it in the name of duty as the Kuran Princess. And yet, after meeting Kiryuu Zero _—_ why was this all changing?

_Around Zero… I'm a completely different person. Just who is this person, staring back at me in the mirror frame? Is it merely a stranger that I wouldn't even give a second glance to? Or perhaps... is it my true self?_

* * *

Yuuki found herself completely dreading the moment that she would lock eyes with those amethyst orbs once again. She knew that without Sayori leading her to the familiar carriage that was waiting for her at the front terrace, she wouldn't have been able to conjure the willpower for her legs to move.

She found herself feeling rather discouraged by Sayori's happy humming, as this was the first time in her life that she had ever withheld a secret from her. And not just any secret, but one that would in no doubt destroy Sayori and her parents if they ever found out. Sayori, her best friend in the whole entire world was underneath the impression that she had become utterly smitten with the Kiryuu Head after only one marriage meeting — and it couldn't be any further from the truth.

Yuuki loathed the man with the utmost hatred that radiated from every fibre in her being. He meant nothing to her, or at least that was what she told herself. _You do know that there lies an incredibly thin line between love and hate. Both are such ardently passionate emotions, and when lines are crossed and boundaries are blurred_ — _who knows which side you may fall, my dear Yuuki?_

She immediately pushed the incessant voice that whispered such ridiculous sentiments into the back of her mind. She did _not_ want to hear it's unwanted commentary today. Yuuki held her breath, as the door of the carriage opened to reveal… incredibly ice blue eyes, and not at all the vividly smouldering amethyst that she had been expecting.

She found herself feeling somewhat relieved… and slightly disappointed that she had worked herself up all morning for nothing.

"My apologies on behalf of the Master. I am the personal butler of Master Zero, Aidou Hanabusa and I will be accompanying you today in his stead. I do promise on my _life_ that he will come around today. He's just caught up in his usual business duties, as he's a very busy man."

The blonde man before her spoke gently, and with a kind smile that she had not been expecting. Yuuki had prepared herself to loathe _anything_ that possessed any semblance of relation to Zero, but she found herself strangely soothed by his gentle chuckle and charming smile. She seated herself comfortably in the carriage, as she too returned the gesture with a soft smile.

Yuuki turned to the man seated beside her, with clear intrigue within her ruby orbs. It was a shame that he only possessed the position of a butler, as with his striking foreign looks and uncanny charm — he would have surely been a ladies' man, through and through. _He has shown nothing but courtesy to me… I should do the same._

"Thank you for your humble explanation. I do apologise myself for the rudeness I had shown yesterday, and I have yet to properly introduce myself. My name is Kuran Yuuki, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Aidou offered a half smile in response, as he then gently reached out for her hand and kissed it. Yuuki found her heartbeat quickening ever so slightly, as her eyes were hypnotised by his icy pools of blue. "It is a pleasure and an honour to make your acquaintance, Princess Yuuki. You may call me Aidou, or preferably 'Idol' since from your expression — I have in no doubt, stirred your heartstrings yes?"

Yuuki found herself involuntarily blushing at his utterly _questionable_ insinuations, and quickly looked away in a feeble attempt to disguise her emotions. _H-how inappropriate! Like Master, like servant! I take back everything I initially thought about his humble modesty and stellar etiquette…! I should never overestimate anything that has any relations with Kiryuu!_

"T-that was a highly inappropriate thing to say, I-Idol!" Yuuki blurted out, cringing at how _shaky_ her voice sounded and not at all prim and proper. Not at all like the gentle and soothing voice that her mother had always taught her a lady should use. Aidou merely chuckled at her antics, clearly amused and completely unaffected by the situation.

"Ah, but you complied to my request — did you not, Miss Yuuki? Or did I hear you call my name wrong?"

Yuuki became flushed with morbid embarrassment upon the realisation that in her nervousness, she had fallen for his ploy and called him by that dreadful nickname. She knew that the behaviour she had shown thus far would not at all leave a lasting impression, and in no doubt sully the Kuran name. But in that moment, she found herself unable to conjure the energy to care. _To hell with Kiryuu! We are getting married whether I like it or not, so why should I need to lie about what I truly feel? They're bound to find out sooner or later, since it would be impossible for me to uphold this facade forever. Especially with how infuriating both Kiryuu and his household servants are…_ Yuuki thought to herself darkly.

"Isn't it terribly rude to completely drop the 'Princess' suffix after only five minutes of conversation, Aidou? Unless you'd rather upgrade me to your 'Queen' instead?"

Although her voice sounded overly haughty, her eyes were filled with mirth and challenge. Aidou burst out laughing at her rebuttal, clearly amused and impressed by her quick wit. "My, aren't you a wily little one? I am beginning to understand the Master's strange fixation with you. To answer your question Miss Yuuki, for you — I would willingly become your pawn whenever you so wished. You are going to become the precious lady of our household, after all."

Aidou winked at her suggestively, and Yuuki couldn't help but grin in return. She didn't know why, but around him she didn't feel any threat or ill intent. She found herself relaxing in his presence, and the walls she normally kept around herself were slowly crumbling. It was nice being able to banter like this with him without judgement, and without having to worry about what was considered 'proper' or 'respectable' for a person of her upbringing.

It felt as though they were old friends, with nothing to hide from one another.

"I can honestly say I was quite surprised today, Miss Yuuki. I had expected you to be the image of an immaculate doll that everyone painted you out to be, although I do have to say that I much prefer this. Witty, cunning and undeniably intelligent. You're a perfect match for the Master."

Aidou grinned slyly at Yuuki, and his blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "I have my doubts about that whole 'perfect match' thing. He's a sour, sly and unbearable man who thinks nothing of me and I seriously question whether or not he holds any semblance of interest towards women," she muttered underneath her breath, as Aidou's laughter rang throughout the carriage once more. Yuuki found herself enjoying the sound of his soothing laughter, and the easy going dynamic between the two of them. Normally she never would have dreamed of voicing such demeaning insinuations, especially to the servant of the very man she was insulting.

As Aidou dabbed at the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, he responded gently with a serious expression uncharacteristic of what she had seen thus far. "Sour surely is an understatement for Master Zero, Miss Yuuki. I do have to say though that he does deserve at least _some_ credit, and perhaps you're misunderstanding him a little. He's not what he makes himself out to be, if you only look a little… _deeper_."

He gave her a cryptic smile, before turning to address the driver — signalling their end of discussion.

Yuuki wasn't beneath any disillusions that he wasn't at all what he seemed to be. After all, he was a walking enigma… an incredible paradox that she couldn't quite seem to decipher, especially considering she had the innate ability to read people at a glance due to her upbringing. But him possessing kindness, or any form of weakness for that matter?

It sounded like an incredulous joke to Yuuki, one that she was unfortunately on the receiving end of. Although his actions and icy words were by no means redeemable in her eyes, perhaps her judgement of him had been somewhat misguided. Aidou's words of his Master had not merely been for decoration, or to curry favour. She had heard, even _felt_ the sincerity and utmost respect for his Master reverberating from his entire being. She knew from speaking to Aidou and seeing his character that he would not spout such words so carelessly. He had genuinely seemed to believe in his Master's kindness.  

If she opened her eyes to the more subtle gestures… perhaps, would she one day see what Aidou revered in his Master?

* * *

Yuuki sighed for perhaps the umpteenth time that afternoon, as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall in exhaustion. She blew a strand of hair out of her face in irritation, as she massaged the knots clearly forming at her temples already. She watched as Aidou bustled around the store and enthusiastically browsed the available dresses on display. It was as though they had switched places, and Aidou was the blushing bride to be joyously deciding on their special wedding gown for the most momentous occasion of a woman's life. Whereas Yuuki was the sour and irate husband who could not seem to fathom as to why women cherished such an event, which honestly did not require such a lavish ceremony.

Yuuki found herself thinking that perhaps it was a lost cause for her after all, as she could not seem to feel any sense of happiness or excitement — despite it being a once in a lifetime event that she would never be able to experience ever again. _Hey, at least if you don't find a wedding dress… perhaps your marriage to Kiryuu will be postponed?_

The pitiful excuse sounded weak even to her own ears. Maybe marriage just wasn't meant for her after all; considering her inability to feel and robot-like gestures. She was the furthest thing from 'romantic' and what one considered the 'ideal bride', after all. Her mother had always told her that wedding dress shopping was one of the most blissful experiences of a woman's life, and the rush of finding one was incomparable to anything else. Of course, this was only topped by the wedding day itself.

It was supposed to be a romantic celebration between lovers, as you adorned for one another sacred rings that would symbolise the binding of two people for the rest of their lives. You would never forget how the other looked as they walked down that aisle, and how they stood before you on the alter — promising themselves to you until the end of forever.

And yet here she was, feeling the palpable exhaustion of their afternoon antics and completely unenthused about the whole ordeal. She had tried on countless of dresses already, and Aidou continually fretted over her like an overzealous mother-in-law. Yuuki found it to be the most _un_ -romantic experience of her life. But at the same time, despite the likelihood of her dying today from boredom; she definitely preferred Aidou's company. Any prospect was better than the undoubtedly awkward and uncomfortable experience of Zero being her companion for the day. 

Would he have been the type to constantly mar his face with a scowl, and insist she hurry up in choosing her gown? Most likely so. He would be utterly bored by the event, and secretly wish for her to pick the first one in sight and leave. _He wouldn't care for such a formality, nor would he understand it's significance to a woman's heart…_ Yuuki thought to herself bitterly.

She was highly skeptical that he would show up today at all, although Aidou reassured her every hour that he _would_ attend and that he had made sure of it that morning. Yuuki snapped out of her reverie when she saw Aidou at the corner of her eye, bounding over to where she was seated. He grinned from ear to ear, as he elaborately showed her the dresses that he had managed to find.

"I think one of these might finally be the one, Miss Yuuki!" He exclaimed, trembling in excitement. Yuuki glanced at them with feigned interest, not at all sharing the same enthusiasm. After all, he had said the exact same statement twenty or so dresses ago. This time however, one dress in particular captured her interest from the bundle in his arms. "I-I'd like to try that one, Aidou" she whispered, her eyes gleaming with the most interest he had seen from her all afternoon.

He grinned, as he replied "I see you have finally decided to share my excitement for this event, Miss Yuuki! I can just feel that it's the right one, and you'll look absolutely _breath taking_ no doubt. Although I'm certain you'll look beautiful in anything you choose."

Yuuki couldn't help but roll her eyes at his shower of incessant compliments, and he chuckled in response before ushering her behind the curtains to change. She had become accustomed to his flamboyant nature during the past few hours together, and found his antics growing on her. At the very least although Zero himself was despicable, she would have some semblance of a friend in his manor with their inevitable marriage.

Yuuki stared in awe of the dress in her hands, and knew from first glance alone that it was utterly _stunning_. The fabric felt incredibly light in her hands, and just the amount of intricate detail on the dress alone took her breath away. The material felt cool against her skin as she put it on, and as she turned to look in the mirror she found herself rendered speechless.

The dress was strapless, and a little more on the daring side with the detailed corset. It was embedded with white flowers and an overlaying petal design that encroached her upper body, and it did absolute wonders for her curves with its sharp dip at the waist. The bottom half of the dress was what truly enraptured her and she knew then and there that this dress would be the one.

It flared outwards in countless layers, that resembled the pure white wings of a swan. She twirled around in the dress, and anyone viewing the sight could have easily mistaken her for a bird about to take flight. The sight was mesmerising, and a sad expression flickered across her features. How ironic was it, since with this marriage — she would forever be imprisoned in a golden cage. These wings would never be able to fly, and escape into the sky where it so longed to be.

Yuuki snapped out of her thoughts, as she realised that she had kept Aidou waiting for far too long. In his fretting, he may have assumed that she had passed out altogether whilst changing. She had discovered that he was a _huge_ worrywart over the smallest of things in the little time they had spent together. "Aidou! Could you come in and help me tie the corset?"

After a long, tense moment of waiting… only silence answered her. Yuuki frowned and was about to call again, when she heard the soft swish of the curtain opening and closing. She had expected Aidou to come barging in, complaining about what had taken so long, and that she may have possibly died in the few moments that he had his back turned. Instead, he began quietly tying her corset with a certain finesse she hadn't been expecting.

She was now no longer facing the mirror, and she could not see who exactly was tying her dress. Yuuki quickly waved the thought away, as who else could it possibly be? There was no one else in the room, other than her and Aidou. Aidou had dismissed all the store attendants for Yuuki's comfort earlier that afternoon, and as everyone recognised the Kiryuu name; they were more than happy to oblige to their request.

Perhaps, Yuuki had been too presumptuous in thinking that Aidou was always loud by nature and had his moments of seriousness as well. She chuckled at the thought, and found that in her distracted reverie; he was almost done tying her corset. "My my, who knew you were so skilled at tying these, Aidou? And you told me you were only wholeheartedly dedicated to your Master! Are you sure you haven't been sneaking around to be with women behind his back?"

Yuuki laughed at her off-handed jab at his masculinity, and to her surprise there was no response. Normally, Aidou would've instantly retorted with a comeback of his own and teased her in return. She felt the last string tied into place and before she could even react, she felt her body being turned around and pressed against the wall behind her.

Yuuki gasped at the sudden movement, and her body turned rigid from the daunting realisation. Those weren't ice blue orbs that she was looking at… but a glistening amethyst. Her face burned with embarrassment, as she immediately broke eye contact. _To think I said such a thing to Zero, of all people! Why now, of all times? I had vowed to never let myself become complacent around him… and now he's seen this side of myself that I never wanted anyone else to see._

To her surprise however, he wasn't looking at her face at all — but downwards. She could feel her face flushing at his undeniable scrutiny of her body, and suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable with his close proximity. Yuuki had found herself in the exact same predicament once again, pressed intimately against a wall and pinned with no escape. She had sworn to herself that she would never allow such a situation to repeat itself, and here she was… trapped against his body.

Vivid memories of what had transpired between them yesterday flooded into her mind, and she found herself squirming in discomfort. Yuuki immediately learned that was the entirely wrong thing to do, as it only served served to further press her body up against his. With only the flimsy material covering her, the realisation of how exposed she really was hit her in full force. Her actions had attracted his attention, as his eyes slowly travelled from her body to meet her eyes.

"I suppose it's… doable. If you like it, we'll take it today," he whispered gently.

Aidou's words from earlier echoed in her ears, as much as she didn't want to remember. She found herself feeling rather confused, as she would have thought he'd repeat his actions from yesterday and taken advantage of her at first sight. After all, he had indicated himself that he viewed her as nothing more than an object for monetary gain and a puppet for no other use than to inflict suffering on her beloved family.

And yet, here he was showing unexpected consideration that she would have never imagined possible. Although he was albeit too close for comfort, his actions thus far could only be classified as… innocent, and rather civil. He had tied her corset for her, and had showed no indications to removing it. She could only imagine how much this gown would cost him, and he had no obligation to concede to her whims. And yet, here he was… purchasing it for her, so long as she expressed interest in it.

The small fortune it would cost, would surely make any merchant lament the noticeable hole burning within his precious pocket. He didn't need to do _any_ of this for her, if his only intent was to hurt her. If Yuuki didn't know any better, he would've appeared to be a doting husband lavishly spoiling his beloved bride to be. Yuuki also knew that he was an incredibly busy man, and yet he had made the time to see her today as Aidou had reassured he would.

It was an unexpectedly sentimental gesture, as she had assumed he wouldn't have cared at all for such formalities; especially as he had expressed that she was someone he loathed. As much as she hated to admit it, this was the man she was getting married to — and she didn't need to make it any more difficult than it needed to be. With Aidou's reassurance, she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps… contrary to his words, there may even be love in this marriage. She found herself voluntarily trusting in Aidou's words, and for his sake… she would at least attempt to be civil towards his beloved Master.

Yuuki returned his level gaze, as she pouted. "Is that all you have to say, after seeing your bride to be in her wedding dress?"

The look of pure shock that crossed his features almost made Yuuki laugh out loud at how uncharacteristic it looked on him. It took all of her willpower to hold her composure, as she found a small smile gracing her lips. Perhaps, he hadn't expected her to be so civil towards him and had assumed she would be more indifferent and spiteful towards him after yesterday's events. Although she wouldn't forgive him for the things he had done, she couldn't help but feel within herself that there was more to him than the facade he showed to others.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, before replying "What had you wanted me to say instead?"

Yuuki's surprised expression mirrored his very own, as she had not expected him to play along with her childish charades. She shrugged as her eyes lowered and murmured softly, "Perhaps a response that wasn't so indifferent and callous?"

Zero seemed to hesitate for a moment, before lowering his head near the shell of her ear. She felt his hot breath against her neck, and found herself shivering… and not at all in an unpleasant way.

"You look… beautiful. So beautiful that I find myself seriously contemplating whether I would rather see you wearing it… or have you undressed."

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock at his honest response, and the inappropriate insinuations of his words. Never would she have expected such a thing from him, as she slowly registered the palm of his hand had moved to rest upon the curve of her waist. He slowly moved his face away from her ear, but made no indication to creating distance between their intertwined bodies. Pressed up so intimately against him like this, it felt as though they were truly lovers sharing a forbidden moment away from the prying eyes of others — but Yuuki knew better.

It was more so like a game of cat and mouse, where she had no choice but to be cornered and eaten. His words from yesterday were burned vividly into her memory, and she found herself incredibly confused by what he had previously done to her and the man standing before her now. There was a complete disconnect between the two, as though they were two completely different people. She couldn't bring herself to feel hopeful that yesterday had been a horrid nightmare, and his spiteful words still continued to echo within her ears. 

She shouldn't expect anything from him, when he had promised her an inevitably loveless marriage. If she let her guard down for even a moment… she would be destroyed by him.

Yuuki could feel his gentle breath against the skin of her face, and his eyes seemed rather… forlorn and questioning. Searching for something in her expression that he was simply unable to find. She found her eyes half-closing as he leaned in, no doubt having the same fill of her as he did yesterday and doing whatever he pleased without any consideration for her feelings. Yuuki had learned that it was pointless to struggle, for she was marrying him after all.

It would be easier to pretend that it was all a terrible nightmare that would soon be over. It made the ordeal go by faster, since it would surely not be the last. To her surprise however, he paused just before their lips touched and whispered, "May I?"

She found herself staring at him incredulously and unable to formulate the words to reply. It took all of her mental fortitude to not give in to him... and the irresistible temptation of his lips. She would never forgive herself, considering the scorching anger she felt when recalling the all too vivid events from yesterday. 

Surely, it was all a false facade of kindness meant to deceive her and she couldn't bring herself to believe that he was capable of such gentleness. Her eyes shifted downwards to his distinct jaw-line... his exposed collar-bone that peeped through from the top of his unbuttoned shirt... and the rise and fall of his defined chest against her own. 

She wondered if he could feel her racing heartbeat, and despised how much her body was reacting to him.  _I admit he's handsome and undeniably attractive... almost painfully so... but can you simply look the other way, to the things he has done to you and what he intends to do to your beloved family?_

Yuuki took a deep breath, as she strengthened her resolve. 

After a tense moment of neither of them moving, she managed to stutter out whilst adverting her eyes. "S-since when were you the type to ask for permission? I'm nothing to you, aren't I? Aren't you going to go about with that arrogance of yours, and do whatever you please again? You bas-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, his lips had swallowed the words right out of her mouth. She found her eyes fluttering and her heartbeat quickening, for the sensation of his lips were completely different from yesterday. It was much softer, gentler… and not at all rushed in comparison to the adrenaline that now fuelled her veins. It was as though he was truly kissing her… really tasting and savouring her like a famous connoisseur… as though she was the finest wine he had ever tasted.

All sense of reason escaped from the recesses of her mind, and she found herself giving in to her raw instincts and desires. 

Yuuki found her hands automatically moving to rest interlinked around the back of his neck, and gently tugged on the silver strands of hair that lingered there. This seemed to be the right thing to do, for her let out a low growl at the back of his throat and grabbed her waist with both hands — pressing her impeccably closer to him. She found herself gasping at the gesture in surprise, as she felt his own heartbeat resounding against her chest; much louder and faster than she had expected. It was such a stark and unbelievable contrast to his usually cool demeanour, that he always exuded gracefully in front of her without fail.

Unlike yesterday where he merely plunged his tongue into her mouth without permission, she felt a gentle pressure lathing over her bottom lip. After a moment's hesitation, she slowly opened her mouth to him; unsure if what she was doing was right at all. After all, this was only her second kiss and he was the only man she had done such… things of this nature with.

He took the invitation in stride, and continued from where his explorations left off from yesterday. She found herself truly tasting him for the first time, and enjoying the sensations of his tongue against her own. She had been so consumed by her initial disgust during their first kiss, and would have never dreamed of pondering such forbidden thoughts. He tasted like fine spices, distinct and masculine and not at all what she imagined the sweetness of a kiss to be. And yet, it was so much better than what she had expected for it was undeniably addictive… and intoxicating.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally separated from her. He did not remove his hands, which rested on her waist rather possessively. She found herself looking at his expression through half lidded eyes, slightly panting and could only imagine how utterly dishevelled and unfitting she looked at that very moment. Yuuki paused upon seeing his expression, for she was unable to fully decipher what he was thinking. His eyes seemed clouded with a mix of desire… frustration… and awe. She found herself involuntarily shuddering at his expression, for she had never been looked at with such… ardent want and longing. She felt a strange ache resound throughout her body that she had never felt before. It was as though there was simply something missing, and her body remained unsatisfied.

Zero smirked, breaking her reverie as he said huskily, "Who knew that the callous little Kuran Princess could possess such eyes filled with pure lust and desire?"

Yuuki found herself immediately blushing at his comment, as she adverted her eyes in embarrassment. She refused to believe that could possibly be true. She could barely even smile in public, how was she even capable of looking like what he described her to be? Surely, he was teasing her again and attempting to infuriate her with his brimming arrogance.

His hand grasped her chin, and forced her face upwards as her eyes locked with his. "I'll be the first and last man to see this expression on you, to that I vow. You should hurry up and return to Aidou, for if you stay here any longer I will make do on my promise to undress you…"

Yuuki found herself frozen to the wall and unable to move. Or rather, did she even want to? Being pressed so intimately against such a handsome man evoked such foreign feelings within her body, that she simply did not want to decipher them at all. All she knew was that she didn't want to leave this warmth, and she truly began to question her own sanity.

After a long moment, she felt a hand begin to draw circles against her back before the sounds of her dress becoming undone echoed around the room. It seemed so incredibly loud in contrast to the palpable silence within the room. When his fingers touched the bare skin of her back, like the touch of a master pianist beginning his symphony repertoire; Yuuki let out a quiet moan.

Shocked that she could even produce such a lewd sound, she quickly moved a hand over her mouth to smother it. She felt Zero's body freeze against hers, as his ministrations were pulled to a complete halt. Before he could murmur a reply however, the sound of the curtain unfastening cut through the silence and was abruptly pulled open. "Miss Yuuki! I found all your wonderful and beautiful accessories that you'll surely love-"

The excited voice of Aidou came to an immediate halt, as his eyes settled upon the compromising scene before him. Yuuki simply wanted to die of embarrassment, since she could easily imagine what he was seeing right now. Zero's hands possessively entrapping her against the wall… her hair and clothes dishevelled and undone… her eyes cloudy and lips slightly swollen from their shared intimacy… and she found herself burying her face into Zero's chest to escape from Aidou's piercing gaze.

"On second thought, I'll have them delivered to your home for your perusal," Aidou said hastily, before quickly closing the curtain shut.

She squeezed her eyes close, as she slowly heard the fading sounds of his footsteps departing. She raised her head at the sound of Zero's quiet, amused chuckle directly above her. "Who would've thought that there would _ever_ be a moment where you would willingly cling to me?" Zero teased, mirth present within his amethyst orbs.

"L-let go of me!" Yuuki stuttered, placing her arms over her chest in an attempt to create some distance between them. Seeing Aidou was like a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over her head, and she was completely humiliated by how she had been so easily seduced by the enemy.

"Not until I give you a parting gift," Zero responded and before Yuuki could reply, his head had lowered to the exposed mounds of her breasts with the untying of her dress prior. Yuuki had to hold back a gasp as she immediately felt the sensation of his tongue over the sensitive place, and it sent a jolt of discomfort up the inside of her thigh. She simply could not understand the cause as to why.

She then felt the sinking of his teeth into her skin, and she couldn't help but moan, "Ahhh… Zero… it hurts."

"It's meant to hurt. I'm by no means a gentle lover," Zero replied against her skin, the vibrations of his lips sending pleasant sensations throughout her body. Finally when Yuuki could no longer take much more of his ministrations, he removed himself from her fully and began to straighten out his clothes. His eyes roved her body without shame as he did so, a cocky smirk spreading across his features.

"You're… breathlessly beautiful but that does not change that you are merely a tool which I shall use to my advantage. Don't ever forget that you belong solely to me, and for so long as you are with me; that mark shall remain. I look forward to seeing that dress on you in a week's time."

As he then turned to leave the room, Yuuki found herself slowly slumping against the mirror; a complete mess of unwarranted and irrational emotions. How could he make her feel so many different things at once, that it made her head spin?

Anger, anguish and self loathing to name a few. But the emotion she feared the most?

Desire.

He had made her want things that she had never wanted before… and the sensations he inflicted upon her were unbearable, even when he was not present. She could still feel the ghost of his fingers on her body… the touch of his lips… his tongue… and his husky voice whispering things in her ear with the familiarity of a lover.

Yuuki found herself turning to see her reflection in the mirror, and widened her eyes at the sight she saw. Before her very eyes was not a girl… but a woman, with dreamy half-lidded eyes and cheeks flushed with desire and raw emotion. The mark he had left at the top of her breast was an obnoxious love mark, a raw flesh coloured red that almost looked like blood against her snow white skin. She found herself wanting to viciously remove it, for it was not a mark of love or passion… but possession.

She had been marked as merely an item that belonged to him, and any man that touched her thereafter would know the moment they looked at her body. It was a mark of shame that she simply could not show to anyone, and even if it disappeared — he would always remain as the first man who had touched her in such a deplorable way.

Yuuki found herself burying her face in her hands, as she thought to herself, "Just how is this marriage going to last? Is a possession all I will ever be, a toy used merely as a reciprocal of desire?"


	6. Conspiracy

* * *

 

Yuuki found herself staring blankly at the man standing before her on the altar, adorned in a white tuxedo and expression marred with complete and utter boredom. Ever since that morning, her mind had been enveloped in a thick haze and without the exasperated guidance of her attendants she wouldn't have been able make it this far.

" _Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the coming together of two people pledging to spend the rest of their lives with one another…"_

She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut and willingly herself to drown out the monotonous dialogue that represented the complete opposite of what this ceremony truly meant. She bit her lip, as she stared wistfully at the breathtakingly beautiful bouquet in her hands. Her knuckles were slowly turning white from the strain, and it was the only visible indicator of how she truly felt about this marriage. 

The morning had been one of complete chaos, as the hired wedding planner and assistants incessantly gushed and swarmed around her. They constantly reminded her that she had to look her absolute best, as the new leading lady of the Kiryuu household. It was a rare occurrence for a marriage between two incredibly prestigious families, and all the nobles and aristocrats from far and wide had come to witness the celebration. It was extremely important for Yuuki to be on her best behaviour and immaculately presented, for it was also her formal introduction into their society. She was no longer a mere aristocrat's daughter, but a woman of undeniably higher status.

Yuuki found herself resenting the symbolism behind their union more and more by the second. With this ceremony, it would officially label her forever as "Kiryuu's wife" and by extension, his puppet and belonging. No longer would she be her own person, with her own sense of independence and free will. She would always be referred to as his wife first and foremost, and as herself second.

Not only that, but she was expected to be a silent doll; the fabricated image of a trophy wife and nothing more. Despite her sour expression, the servants took no heed of her and continued to dress her without consent. They practically dragged her onto the carriage that would lead her to the wedding hall, and completely disregarded her feelings on the matter. Although she had been showered by compliments on her remarkable beauty, they all sounded hollow and empty to her own ears.

The wedding hall was incomparably grand with its high arched ceilings, beautiful glass panelling and the bouquets filled with the flowers of spring artfully decorated the pews and walls of the Church. The red carpet offered a stark contrast to the blinding white, creating a sophisticated and elegant appeal with the gold trim that lined the edges. The pleasant aroma of flowers wafted in the air, and was the very embodiment of love and romance in the first bloom of Spring.

However, none of it registered nor mattered to Yuuki. It didn't change that she was standing here before a man who didn't love her, in a room full of people who were undoubtedly whispering and cursing her profound fortune at marrying the most eligible bachelor.

" _The Kuran Family have long fallen from grace, and yet Sir Kiryuu still wishes to marry such a broad without any financial merit? Ridiculous."_

_"Surely they must have been considered saints in their previous lifetime, to meet such immensely good fortune in this present lifetime…"_

_"Tsk, men are so easily seduced by a uselessly pretty face. Just you watch, your business ventures will fail eventually if you're not careful Kiryuu…"_

She had always hated those arrogant aristocrats, boasting about their own fortunes, filling their own pockets and looking down upon others with such disdainful haughtiness. Their eyes whenever they laid upon her, never saw her as a human being. Their eyes were calculating, measuring what exactly her worth and assets were at every glance. And yet, here she was with them as her witness on her wedding day and a husband who only desired her as a tool to be manipulated.

Yuuki could feel tears brimming beneath her eyelids, the all consuming bitterness and despair that encompassed her situation was almost too much to bear.

"Do you, Kiryuu Zero take Kuran Yuuki to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honour her all the days of your life?"

"I do," he murmured, as he stared into her eyes affectionately.

If Yuuki didn't know any better, she would have thought he was truly in love with her. _I will not be fooled by your treachery and deceit_.

He gently placed that cold, abhorrent ring onto her finger and she could barely conceal her disgust.

"Do you, Kuran Yuuki take Kiryuu Zero to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

She found her throat becoming parched, and her voice failed her as she was unable to utter the expected response. Zero's eyes narrowed, and the underlying threat reflected in them were unknown to every witness except her. _I will destroy you and your family, if you do not comply._

Yuuki glanced down at the first row of seats, and saw her beloved parents sitting together in anticipation for her vows. Haruka nodded in encouragement, and Juri's hold on his hands tightened as she gave her a gentle smile. With their blessing and their happiness in mind, she managed to stutter out "I-I do…"

She gently held his wedding band, and slid it on his finger. She prayed that no one questioned her strange behaviour, and the barely contained quivering of her hands.

"You may now kiss the bride."

She felt his hand grasp her waist, and with his other gently tilt her chin upwards. It felt like ice against her body, cold and without any semblance of feeling.

She let her eyes flutter close, and his lips pressed against her own; feeling akin to the kiss of death. With this, it sealed her fate and her long-desired wish was now forever out of her reach. She allowed a single tear to slide down her cheek, and it tasted like unbearable sorrow and loss.

_No words will ever be able to describe the loathing I feel for you, the man who took away everything from me._

* * *

To Yuuki's surprise, after their marriage to one another her life didn't really change in the slightest. In fact, she barely saw Zero at all. Their lives were completely seperate from one another, despite living in the same household and sharing the same bed together every night. Zero consistently went out very early in the morning to attend to business in town, and came home very late at night whilst she was asleep.

By the time Yuuki was awake every morning, Zero had already left again for work. The only signal that he had come home at all was the slight imprint that remained on the bedsheets beside her, as well as the distinctly masculine scent that enveloped the covers. To say the least, their living circumstances was everything that Yuuki could have hoped for.

In fact, it was more than anything she could have possibly wished. She had been extremely nervous on their wedding night, well aware that it was traditional custom for them to consummate their newfound marriage with one another. However, upon Zero perusing her appearance he off-handedly stated that he was tired, undressed and went immediately to bed. Yuuki had been left completely shocked at his abrupt dismissal, but wasn't one to question her own good fortune.

After all, delaying it another day would no doubt help her prepare mentally. And yet, the days seamlessly passed by one another with never coming into any contact with Zero at all… and she soon came to the realisation that he had absolutely no interest in her, in that way.

 _Not that I wanted him to be interested in me…_ Yuuki asserted to herself. The prospect was absurd, after all. It seemed like her idyllic and peaceful days would continue for a while longer, and she found herself relaxing at his manor.

The less contact she had with him the better, and when it came to fulfil her duties as his wife she would do so callously and without emotion. She wouldn't let him have that satisfaction, of knowing he had broken her. Yuuki reasoned that it was for the best that she barely had any contact with Zero. After all, it was the loveless marriage that he had always wanted and she wanted nothing to do with him. She would keep her family safe and happy, and play the role of the perfect puppet wife flawlessly in the eyes of the public.

He would have nothing to complain about her, nor need to converse with her anymore than necessary. They would act like a loving, doting couple and a harmonious family; but behind closed doors, remaining as strangers would be a blessing to her.

Although her initial concerns with Zero never came into fruition, she still found herself feeling immensely lonely.

Not because Zero didn't pay attention to her nor view her as a woman, but rather she missed female company like Sayori. Although Aidou did his absolute best to entertain her throughout the day and most evenings, there were still many things she simply could not discuss with him. First and foremost he was Zero's servant, and she was unsure as to how many ears were present in the walls of that unfamiliar and cold household.

Her mother and best friend gave her incomparable comfort, and only in their presence could she lower her facade to reveal her true feelings. She found herself wanting to ask them about the… strange feelings that had been pervading her lately, and it was a topic that didn't seem quite right to confide in another male about.

She wanted to avoid Zero as much as possible due to her hatred of his actions but also because of their last few… physical encounters with one another.

He made her feel strange, and in ways that she wasn't entirely sure how to describe. Just imagining the feel of his hands on her, his lips and his tongue caressing her own… made her feel heated in an entirely all too uncomfortable way. She didn't like it one bit.

It felt utterly foreign and alien to her, after all.

However, what disturbed her even more was the fact that it was nothing like how she pictured love and intimacy to be like. She had always thought that it evoked gentle feelings like no other, and a sense of pure bliss and happiness.

The reality of it? It made her profusely sweat, her heart constantly threatened to escape from the confines of her chest and she felt so unbearably hot inside as though her body needed _something_ … but she wasn't entirely sure as to what. The ache within her in each of their encounters only continued to escalate and that was what really disturbed her.

Just what had Zero done to her?

Yuuki shook her head, telling herself that there was no use in dwelling on insignificant matters. Zero was so incredibly busy nowadays that he didn't have any time for her at all. As part of their courting phase, he had toyed with her feelings and that was all there was to it. She prayed that he had lost interest in his previous endeavours and that physical intimacy would not be required of this marriage. She wasn't quite so delusional as to refuse the prospect of producing a heir, but she didn't want the act itself to be prolonged anymore than needlessly necessary.

They just needed to go through the motions without any sort of underlying feelings, and that she could tolerate. However when he touched her like a lover, as though his fingers said he loved her… all sense of reason and neutrality flew out the window.

She couldn't feign the appearance of despising him, and be as indifferent as she would've liked. She heard the resounding entrance bell ring throughout the house, and she moved from her place by the window sill of the bedroom.

 _It must be one of Zero's associates that I was instructed to entertain today, as he was unable to do so himself…_ Yuuki thought, remembering Aidou's earlier instructions.

_"You have to be courteous and maintain the utmost level of etiquette at all given times. Kuran Kaname is integral to the success of Zero's endeavours, and one of his biggest investors. Their history goes a long time back, and Zero deeply respects his skills and abilities. On top of that, he was born of prestigious blood and inherited his family's immense wealth at his coming-of-age._

_His family's prized artefacts are one of a kind, and inherently priceless in value. Even Zero would never be able to afford it, if there were a price to be labelled on them. You could say he could even be considered a modern-day 'Prince' as he is the youngest and sole heir of their immeasurable fortune and family name…" Aidou recounted._

_"He despises rudeness and lack of courtesy above all else. Steer clear of any actions that would invoke distaste or resentment from him. Like many men of his calibre, he has a weakness for beautiful women and for a woman as beautiful as you Yuuki… I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all charming him. I'm sure Zero will be very pleased if you're able to form a good relationship with his close business associate," Aidou said with a suggestive grin._

_He winked mischievously, and his insinuation wasn't lost on her at all. She found herself blushing, as dark thoughts pervaded her mind about a particular blonde who found her reactions all too entertaining for his own good._

_That Aidou… so utterly inappropriate just like his master… Yuuki thought to herself with a smile, before shaking her head._

Although she was initially weary of him due to his close relations to Zero, she found herself extremely grateful for his company and lively presence. Without him, the loneliness would have been all too difficult to bear. Although the servants in the Kiriyu Household were undoubtedly skilled, they were not at all open to the concept of befriending the wife of their employer.

They completely focused on their daily tasks, without sparing her any semblance of conversation. Although she requested that they should speak less formally to her, the servants found that to be an abhorrent and irresponsible suggestion; especially if Zero ever ended up hearing about it. They implored her that she should speak to them as little as possible, and only when necessary. Although they would be there in a heartbeat to attend to any of her other requests, companionship and engaging in a non-work related relationship were not a part of their job descriptions.

Aidou on the other hand, never failed to make her laugh and smile. He was always exceedingly helpful, prompt, precise and entertained all her requests to the absolute best of his abilities. He had that uncanny charm that immediately drew people to him, and he was simply one of those people who you simply couldn't bring yourself to dislike; even if you wanted to.

He was the only person who treated her like a human being… and a friend. As she descended the last few flights of steps, she quickly spotted Aidou animatedly speaking to another shadowed figure in the hallway. The sound of her heels against the marble flooring caused both men to turn in her direction, and Aidou flashed her a bright smile upon meeting her eyes.

Yuuki found herself in awe, as her gaze took in the man standing proudly next to Aidou.

He exuded an aura of class like no other and she found herself feeling slightly intimidated by his mere presence alone. His every movement was as smooth as the cascade of water, and he moved with such fluid grace that it was as though time itself stopped to admire him in all his handsomeness.

He had a slightly taller build in comparison to Zero, and had skin as pale as freshly fallen snow. His blood red orbs stared piercingly into her own, and his chiselled features were as pristine as a marble statue of the God Adonis. His flawlessly shaped lips shifted into a gentle smile in her direction, and she found herself forcefully reminding her legs to move.

Yuuki mentally berated herself for blatantly staring at him without a word, which was considered incredibly disrespectful behaviour towards a guest.

He may have been offended by her actions, and she did not want to be on the receiving end of Zero's wrath if his visitation today turned sour. She stood across from him and lightly curtsied, gently pulling the hem of her dress upwards with both hands as she then straightened herself. Yuuki tried not to advert her eyes from his mesmerising gaze, as it would simply not do to stare at the ground whilst speaking to such an esteemed guest.

A smile plastered across her face as she said, "You must be Kuran Kaname. I have heard many great things about you, and I am honoured to finally make your acquaintance. I am Zero's wife… Yuuki… Kiryuu."

She found herself almost gagging, as she forced the name between her lips. Saying the words out loud had rectified the all too daunting reality that she was indeed, married to Zero and his lawfully wedded partner for the rest of her life.

"I have heard the rumours of your renowned and incomparable beauty… but nothing could have prepared me for the breathtaking sight of you in the flesh. Truly, Zero has garnered an invaluable prize and a most lucky man to have such a vision for a wife… if I do say so myself."

His voice sounded _divine_ against her ears, with a rich and deep baritone that immediately commanded one's attention. It was as though every word had been sung without missing a single beat in a grand symphony. Yuuki found herself biting the inside of her cheek at being referred to as a 'prize', but made no visual indication that she had been affected by his words at all.

"You must be exhausted from your long trip here Kuran, and it's about time for lunch. Shall we share afternoon tea in the garden, as it is such a beautiful Spring day?" she suggested, and Aidou nodded in approval.

"I shall immediately prepare tea for you both," he said before departing to the kitchens.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Kaname responded, and they both began to walk together in the direction of the outdoor gardens.

* * *

They both sat across from one another at the beautifully engraved garden table, sipping tea on the pristine china set that Aidou had chosen. It was embossed by an intricate blue bird pattern and pink flower print that was reflected on all the pieces of chinaware. The afternoon sun offered pleasant warmth, accompanied by the aromatic scent of thousands of Spring flowers in full bloom.

Yuuki found herself immersed in her thoughts, as she perused the man sitting across from her. Lunch had been nothing but pleasant, surprisingly enough. Kuran Kaname had been courteous, polite and exceptionally well-mannered. Yuuki had enjoyed their idle chatter immensely, despite their conversation not being of very much depth at all.

It wasn't until now that Yuuki realised just how much she had sorely missed and desired company to speak to, a companion that didn't have to refrain and hold back their words in fear of punishment. It was like a breath of fresh air, and the heavy burden of loneliness that had pervaded her the past few weeks began to dissipate.

She had learned from Kaname that he and Zero were long-time business partners, with Kaname funding many of Zero's daring ventures. Although most found Zero's ideas too radical and risky to invest their fortune in, Kaname was initially intrigued by his forward and revolutionary method of approaching business. It was unlike anyone else he had ever seen, and it interested him like no other.

He found himself investing in his bold ideas, and ever since then not a single one had failed. When Kaname spoke about Zero, his voice held a deep reverence for his abilities and intellect. Yuuki could sense how much he truly respected Zero, and she found herself thinking that perhaps… she had been selling him a little short all this time.

 _If only he knew how much of a terrible womaniser Zero really is…_ Yuuki thought to herself. She willed the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks away, as her thoughts trailed to the not so innocent activities that they had engaged in together previously.

Kaname had expressed that he truly admired Zero's profound way of thinking, and that he was a mastermind in predicting the most favourable outcomes for their business ventures. Although many were skeptical of the legitimacy of his ideas initially, they have since been very well received by the public after his many unanimous successes.

Essentially their relationship was one of mutual benefits, and being called 'good friends' would be quite the stretch. In spite of their professional relationship, they shared a great understanding of one another's personalities and how each other's minds worked. They were both extremely observant after all, and had known one another for a very long time.

Yuuki drained the contents of her tea cup, as she then gracefully stood up from her seat. It was time for her guest entertainment to come to an end, and she found herself feeling a tinge of disappointment for it had ended far sooner than she had initially anticipated. Yuuki had immensely enjoyed herself, and she could only hope that he had felt the same.

He was the first person that she had interacted with besides Aidou, after her marriage to Zero.

"How about we take a stroll together through the gardens, before you leave? The flowers are in the full bloom of Spring after all, and I'm certain you'll enjoy the pleasant scenery," Yuuki said gently, a genuine smile on her face.

Aidou would in no doubt scold her if she didn't play a courteous host until the end. If she received any semblance of complaint, Zero would definitely punish her in some way and she found herself shivering at the thought. His punishment always consisted of getting far too close for comfort, and disturbing her in the most obscene ways.

Kaname nodded in agreement, as he then stood up from his own chair and moved to follow her.

* * *

Kaname's gentle laughter echoed throughout the gardens, and had tears in his eyes at the joke Yuuki made about Zero's 'hidden womaniser tendencies'. His face expressed disbelief at her claims that his long-time business partner was in fact, uncouth and barbaric towards women. "From what I've seen, Zero is far too popular for his own good. Even though he often speaks bluntly to women, they find that aspect rather appealing and continue to flock to him despite his refusals," Kaname chuckled.

"That's because they don't truly understand what Zero is really like at all! He is such a strange man that I cannot seem to bring myself to understand…" Yuuki said disapprovingly, scowling at the obvious mirth reflected in Kaname's eyes.

"Indeed, I do not understand what you see in him at all. In fact, I envy him. You seem undoubtedly very in love with him, with the way your eyes sparkle so happily when you speak of him. It is like watching an innocent maiden vehemently deny the reality of her own feelings…"

Yuuki cleared her throat uncomfortably and interjected, "Well… we are married after all. It is only befitting… as his wife to be in love."

On the inside however, she found herself sick at the very thought. Her, in love with Zero? Don't be ridiculous. He had threatened her, sold her life away and treated her like a possession whom he laid his hands on whenever he so pleased… what is there to love about such a horrible man?

Kaname replied thoughtfully, "I suppose it would only be natural as you are a newlywed couple. It makes me wonder if you would have spoken of me in the same way, if I had been the one to save your family instead…"

Yuuki paused in her steps, as she then stared wide eyed at him. He chuckled, and gently patted her head. His hand felt cool against her skin, and so comforting that she found herself almost leaning in to his touch. "I am merely jesting with you, Dearest Yuuki. I would never steal away the beloved of my most respected business associate."

A small frown marred her features, and she decided not to ponder on the matter further. What good would it do, to extrapolate the situation by making assumptions about his insinuations? As he said himself, it could merely have been a half-hearted attempt at a rather unpleasant joke.

She giggled in return, effectively dissipating the momentarily tense atmosphere. Kuran Kaname was also a very strange man and in many different ways…

The entrance gates loomed into view along with the carriage that awaited him. In mere moments they stood before it, and Kaname turned towards her with a gentle expression. He bowed deeply and held her hand in his own, and the warmth of his slender fingertips permeated her skin. He left a lingering kiss on the back of her hand, and his piercing eyes gazed into her own as he did so; not once breaking eye contact.

It was as though they were both frozen in the moment, with neither moving to part from the other. Looking into his eyes reminded her of the swirling of blood with barely contained heat, undiluted passion and fervour. And yet, his gaze also held a certain… cold, calculative and sinister aura. She found herself unable to understand the enigma before her and was both mesmerised by his beauty and strangely unsettled.

"You are truly the loveliest of all jewels, Miss Yuuki. I sincerely do hope to see you again soon, and I have enjoyed your company immensely today. Please send my regards and utmost thanks to Zero."

The beauty of the moment had shattered with his words, and he gracefully entered the carriage without hearing her response. Yuuki found herself watching the carriage until it no longer remained in sight, and had faded away into a speck on the horizon. She raised the back of her right hand closer to her face for inspection, as her other hand despondently touched where his lips had been.

A blush spread across her cheeks, as she recalled the memory of the warm heat that had emanated from there only a few moments before. "So, did you behave and thoroughly entertain Master Kaname… Miss Yuuki?" Aidou's voice shattered her reverie like ice water, and she found herself stiffen in response.

She immediately hid her hand behind her back, feeling rather guilty even though she had committed no crime. "Y-yes, I did my very best. I sincerely do wish for you not to sneak up on me next time, I-Idol."

Yuuki barely managed to stutter out the sentence, and found herself adverting her eyes in embarrassment at her completely unacceptable behaviour. Just what was wrong with her lately? What happened to her usual indifferent composure? All these feelings and thoughts that swarmed inside of her were nothing but unpleasant, and she found herself wishing she could return to the unfeeling person she once had been.

All these emotions were beyond her realms of understanding, and did nothing but cause her immense distress. _How do people deal with such irrational things? They're so perplexing, and I feel as though I don't even know who I am anymore…_

Aidou raised an eyebrow at her rather flushed and dishevelled expression, and Yuuki resigned to the fact that he would no doubt conduct an interrogation on her strange behaviour. He was unexpectedly quick-witted, and despite the short length of time they had spent together; he had rapidly learnt how to read her expressions and thoughts far too well for her own liking.

Aidou was simply the type of person where she found herself unable to hold onto her facade for very long in his presence. "You should get some rest, for you have undoubtedly worked very hard this afternoon in entertaining our most gracious guest. Perhaps, you would like to explore the house or have an afternoon nap?" Aidou beamed.

Surprise flittered across Yuuki's expression for a moment, and she quickly nodded. She turned back to the direction of the manor, and briskly walked away without turning back; no doubt escaping from any chances of Aidou prying into what had happened with the Kuran heir.

Aidou watched her retreating figure, and a wry grin spread across his features. "What an interesting turn of events."

* * *

Zero sighed for perhaps the umpteenth time that afternoon, as he massaged his aching temples. The undisguised irritation marred his handsome features, and he placed down his fountain pen on the desk. Normally his days at work were extremely productive, and he had always been a man of focus and stopped at nothing until he achieved his targets for the day. And yet, lately he found his attention was waning and becoming distracted by thoughts… of her.

He swivelled around in his desk chair, and found his eyes staring blankly out the expansive window of his office. There was simply no point in persisting with his work through sheer willpower, as the excruciating headache that pounded against his head prevented any coherent thoughts from translating to paper. The time he spent would be both miserable and unproductive in achieving anything of worthy merit. A break was clearly in order, and he found himself questioning just what was wrong with him.

She was an uninteresting and emotionless pawn, yet what was it about her that made him lose control over his very own thoughts? Every given moment of distraction, his thoughts would always somehow lead back to her…

He found himself recalling the memory of that very morning. As per usual, he had awoken to the sounds of birds chirping in the morning and had begun to move quietly from the bed they shared in order to prepare for the day. For some odd reason, he found himself not wanting to disturb her whilst she slept every morning. It was the only time he ever saw her without a crease in her forehead, and the scowl that permanently etched her features when ever her eyes laid upon him were nowhere at present.

In fact, she looked… incredibly peaceful and content. He forced himself to move away and cease these useless observations, as he was wasting precious time by the second. As he turned away, he found himself halted in his movements by a firm grasp on the back of his shirt.

"Don't go… it's cold…" she whispered, eyes still closed.

Zero froze, rather shocked at her uncharacteristic request and found his eyes roving down to her sleeping form. "Of course she's sleep talking. She would never allow herself to say such things of her own accord," he muttered and found himself surprised by how disappointed he sounded.

He could still vividly recall her scent, the visual pout of her lips, the sight of her slim form in that night dress, the seductive glimpse of her chest in the all too flimsy material and the overwhelming urge to touch her… to purge her loneliness.

However, he had restrained himself for he was not so uncouth and cowardly as to take advantage of a sleeping woman. He found himself reaching his hand over to gently cup her face, and leaned in to leave a chaste kiss on her forehead. To his surprise, a small smile graced her face in response and she let out a sigh of contentment.

"Zero… mmm."

His eyes widened, as his ears had definitely not deceived him this time. Although he had initially attributed her words to a lovely dream that had nothing to do with him, the undeniable utterance of his name completely erased that notion. "Get a hold of yourself," he sighed, as he reluctantly pried her hands from the fabric of his shirt.

The temptation to give in to her words was more difficult than he had imagined, and Zero found himself at a loss without the warmth that he had now become accustomed to waking up with every morning. It would be all too easy to take her then and there… but Zero was a patient man, and inherently there was no rush to consummate their relationship.

The time would soon come for her to give herself wholly to him whether or not she wanted to. Now that they were married, it was unfathomable for husband and wife to not engage in such activities.

Zero dragged his palm down the contours of his face in irritation, growling at the unsettling sentiments he was feeling towards a _tool_ of all things. He found himself disliking how she was beginning to grow on him, and she was becoming a distraction to his work… which simply wouldn't do at all. He wouldn't even dare consider the prospect of becoming fond of such a dull and uninteresting girl.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp knocking at his door, and Zero straightened himself in his seat; feigning his usual productive self that was unhindered by any form of distractions. "Enter."

Familiar blue eyes greeted him, as his most trusted companion and adviser stood before him waiting for the permission to speak. "What is it, Aidou? You know I'm busy and that you're not to interrupt me at work."

"It seems as though things are going all according to plan, just as you predicted. Master Kaname's visitation today progressed splendidly, and he has taken great interest in Yuuki just as we planned."

Zero's eyes widened in surprise, as he then smirked at the development that was instrumental in his grand plot for revenge. _Indeed… perhaps the pawn was more useful and capable in setting his plan in motion than he initially expected, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Kaname and Yuuki share the same last name in this story, they're not related by family or blood at all. Think of it like how people have the same last name in real life, but have no direct blood relations to one another. I also found it weird if I renamed his last name to something else, as it just wouldn't sound right.


	7. Ardent

* * *

 

The bright rays of sunshine that filtered through the bedroom window overlooking the expansive garden every morning, never failed to rejuvenate Yuuki’s vigour in tackling her newfound duties within the Kiryuu Manor. Although her days were still more so spent in relaxed leisure with Aidou’s company, Yuuki’s afternoons were now filled with meeting business prospects and socialising with the wives of Zero’s greatly revered work partners.

After hearing Aidou’s high esteem regarding her intellect and natural charisma in conversing with and entertaining Kuran Kaname on his last visitation, Zero had suggested assigning the task to her so long as she was not adverse to the idea. Yuuki happily accepted the opportunity, and she was pleased that her monotonous days within the Manor would soon change and become less lonesome in the company of others. Not only that, but it was a tremendous help to Zero’s work as there were only so many hours in the day he could dedicate to attending meetings. Leaving favourable impressions with his clients would in no doubt increase his social standing and enable greater opportunities for future business partnerships.

After seeing through all the daily visitations, Yuuki would then document the client details and key concepts of their proposition for Zero’s later perusal in his study. He had been exceptionally surprised with her unexpected penmanship and attentiveness to detail, praising her efforts and undeniable business affinity. Although Yuuki still found Zero’s complete disregard for her own personal space deplorable, she had to admit that the marriage wasn't quite so stifling as she had initially anticipated.

As the days went by she found herself admiring his stellar work ethic, his unwavering commitment to his duties and fair treatment of his employees. It only fuelled her desire in fulfilling her daily duties, as she found that lately Zero wasn’t quite so cold and aloof as he once had been. He was beginning to return home in the late afternoon rather than the evenings, and the scowl that often marred his features had slowly begun to recede. As a result, their evening conversations were rather enjoyable as Zero no longer excused himself early to retreat to his study in order to complete unfinished work.

Yuuki found herself unable to truly understand the enigmatic Zero, despite their marriage and close proximity to one another. To have one’s wife interfere in the business duties of her husband was simply unheard of, and yet he had been all too accepting in her desire to help alleviate his stress. Even suggesting such an idea would’ve normally earned a serious reprimanding of her insolence in not knowing her place and role as an aristocrat’s wife. As much as she hated to admit it, it was one of the few aspects that she found truly worthy of respect about Zero… his openness to her thoughts and opinions. He was different from every man she had ever known, and made her feel foreign emotions that she simply couldn’t comprehend.

She could even say he was almost kind… if not for the fact that he had vowed for their marriage to be loveless, and only for the sake of hurting her beloved father. The words had been etched into her mind since the very beginning, and it was why she could never bring herself to truly trust him. She couldn’t let him beneath her skin, as it may very well be all a fabricated lie and a mere stepping stone towards what he plotted to do against her own family.

Yuuki shook her head, dispelling the unwanted thoughts from her morning musings. It was almost time for her afternoon meetings after all, and it simply couldn’t do to be late. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and deeming her appearance to be acceptable, she departed from the room.

* * *

Yuuki would have never expected the familiar face that greeted her at the entrance later that day, as it had been a completely unplanned visitation. “Kuran! What a pleasant surprise to see you again so soon. Unfortunately Master Zero is currently not at the residence, and Miss Yuuki can forward along any message you may have in regards to the business,” Aidou spoke coolly.

He watched Yuuki in keen interest out of the corner of his eye, and noticed her rather rigid posture and the slight fidget of her hands resting on the fabric of her dress. _Zero will be pleased with this…_ he thought to himself, as his lips curved into a small smirk.

“Fortunately, the reason for my visitation today is actually not to see Zero at all. In fact, it is to see the beautiful Yuuki herself. I’m well aware that Zero has been working himself to death recently, and that you surely must have been lonely without any genuine company. Seeing as how it is such a lovely day today, I thought a visit into town seemed like a splendid idea as a change of pace. However, it would be all too dull on my own and so I thought… perhaps you would do me the honour of accompanying me,” Kaname said gently with a smile, his unwavering gaze never once leaving Yuuki’s face.

Yuuki couldn’t help but return his smile with a bashful one of her own, her eyes glistening at the prospect of visiting the familiar town that she had not seen in so long. Not only that, but she would be accompanied by Kaname whom she had longed to converse with since their last meeting with one another. However, her momentary happiness was soon replaced by a gloomy frown as she realised how inappropriate the situation would be now that she was married. It was not acceptable at all to be with another man alone outside the manor, and she found herself not wanting to imagine how Zero would react to it upon discovering her lack of propriety for social etiquette.

As much as she hated to admit it, no matter how much she inwardly resented him for the things he had done; it was simply in her nature to be considerate of those around her. Her upbringing would not allow for her to trespass such a forbidden boundary, and it would be an insult to her mother and father’s efforts in raising her to be an outstanding lady of noble birth. Yuuki turned to Aidou, deciding that it would be appropriate for him to decide on her behalf whether or not it would be acceptable to comply with Kaname’s request. Aidou’s brows had slightly creased in dismay, and he seemed to be deep in thought in considering the correct response to the situation. He sighed, before conceding in a defeated tone, “It is a most generous offer, and I cannot abhorrently refuse such good will considering you’ve taken the time to visit the residence to make your request. I believe it is perfectly fine for Miss Yuuki to accompany you, so long as I am present of course.”

“I wouldn’t dream of asking otherwise, Miss Yuuki is my dear business partner’s beloved wife after all,” Kaname replied, as he chuckled in amusement. _As much as I am against the idea, it is a part of Zero’s plan after all for the two to become closer to one another… and this seems like the golden opportunity to do so…_ Aidou thought.

Yuuki’s eyes had widened in surprise at Aidou’s easy acquiescence to the idea, although she wasn’t one to question her own good fortune. She had been waiting for the opportunity for weeks to finally leave the stifling manor, and it had presented itself in the form of Kuran Kaname. “I’ll quickly get dressed, and I’ll try not to leave you waiting for too long Sir Kuran.”

Aidou watched Yuuki depart upstairs with a faint smile playing on his lips, before turning to the man beside him. “It is only because you’re such a treasured business partner of Master Zero that I have honoured such a sudden request.”

Kaname smiled in return, his eyes twinkling at Aidou’s stellar ability to curry favour amongst the nobles. “I’m flattered by your kind words, Aidou. Zero truly has employed a model head butler worthy of envy, and you would truly be a valuable asset for any aristocrat. I would love to have someone as helpful and evidently skilled as you in my own household.”

“I humbly decline your generous offer, Master Kuran. I have sworn myself to the Kiryuu household until the end of my days, so long as Master Zero continues to lead it.  You are well aware that they have saved my life and given me meaning and purpose to my otherwise miserable existence. I truly do not deserve the kindness that they have bestowed upon me, and I cannot serve any other,” Aidou responded respectfully, lowering his head.

Kaname chuckled, as he shook his head. “Lift your head up, Aidou. I’m well aware of the circumstances, and I respect and admire your complete dedication to Zero. I simply couldn’t resist imploring you once more, as it pains me to see such wasted talent. You could be living a far greater life, Aidou.”

“I have returned, my apologies for making you both wait in my absence. Are we ready to depart?” Yuuki spoke, surprising the two men in the midst of their conversation.

Aidou cleared his throat awkwardly, as he nodded. He had been so absorbed in discussing the matter with Kaname, that he had not even noticed her footsteps descending down the staircase. “Shall we go, Miss Yuuki?” Aidou said with a charming smile, as he lended her his arm. Yuuki smiled in return, happily accepting his lead and followed the two men to the carriage waiting outside.

* * *

Aidou watched the pair before him from a short distance away, and found himself feeling rather dismayed by what he was witnessing. They were currently in the largest bookstore in town perusing some titles to read, and as per social customs for a household servant of lower standing  _—_ he was merely accompanying the two as a watchful guardian and nothing more. He was not to interfere in their activities, as it would be considered an insult to Kaname’s higher status.

Yuuki and Kaname seemed to be getting along a little _too_ well for his own liking, and he found himself contemplating over Zero’s plan as he pretended to appear engrossed in the book he was currently holding. Zero had plotted to use Kaname’s attraction towards Yuuki to his own advantage. It would lead to more favourable business ventures between them, as Kaname would no doubt use it as a means to regularly see Yuuki. He would likely become more agreeable on the terms and conditions of their future partnerships as well, in order to gain her favour. Not only that, but Yuuki herself would undoubtedly fall for Kaname in due course the more time they spent with one another.

Aidou and Zero had both agreed with absolute certainty that Kaname was in no question, her ideal type. Kind, well mannered, cultured, intelligent, handsome and above all else of noble birth; he was truly the fairytale prince she had surely dreamed of. The unimaginable despair that would be inflicted upon Yuuki when she eventually falls in love with Kaname, only to realise that she was forever trapped in a loveless marriage with Zero would be inconceivable. Undoubtedly it would break her spirit over a prolonged period of time, as her pride as the Kuran Princess would never allow her to elope or abandon her marital duties. Then and only then, would Zero finally be able to see the look of heart-wrenching anguish on Kuran Haruka’s face at his daughter’s eternal suffering. Truly, it would be an equivalent trade for the agony and loss that Zero had experienced his entire life at that wretched man’s hands.

Although unlikely, if in the circumstances that she did plan to elope to be with Kaname; her family name would forever be tarnished amongst the aristocrats and Kuran Haruka would have to suffer a debt unimaginable. It would be a thousand times more than what he initially owed to the Kiryuu name, as he would have no choice but to take responsibility for her thoughtless actions and the immense shame that her elopement would undoubtedly cause. Even if he slaved away until his dying days, such a unanimous debt still would not be entirely erased and would take generations of repayment.

A woman abandoning their marital vows to be with another man was considered the ultimate sin in their society, and as their agreement involved revoking the debt in return for Yuuki’s hand in marriage; her elopement would void any prior contract they had made with one another. Instead Kuran Haruka would not only have to pay back the original debt, but with additional interest due to the damage to Zero’s reputation. He would have to live the rest of his life as a broken man branded with the unspeakable shame of his daughter’s gravest sin, ostracised and ridiculed until the end of time. Zero had lived each and every day with only that drive in mind, to finally see the great and powerful Kuran Haruka fall to his knees in desperation; a mere shell of his former proud self.

 _It is truly a diabolical and calculated plan, reminiscent and befitting of Zero Kiryuu… the business man…_ Aidou lamented to himself with a sigh.

He couldn’t deny the ingenious of it after all, considering how meticulously well thought out it was and would only lead to imminent victory no matter the circumstances. Zero would finally achieve the sweet taste of revenge that he had sought after, as Kuran Haruka would suffer in either of Yuuki’s choices. _The poor girl has no idea that by innocently falling in love with Kuran Kaname, it would lead to her own eternal damnation of not only herself but her entire family…_ Aidou thought with a tinge of regret.

However there was still a flicker of hope that Aidou found himself holding onto, despite Zero’s conquests never once ending in failure. _Plans in theory do not always translate in practice. I wonder if it will all go according to plan, especially when you factor in the potential of the two developing feelings for one another…_

In spite of Zero constant assertions that he felt nothing towards the puppet princess, Aidou still remained skeptical of his fervent denials. It was only rectified after he witnessed the event that he had been so unfortunate as to stumble upon. It remained in his memory as clear as day, the sight of the two enveloped in a lover’s tryst that had frankly not been for his eyes to see. Although he was aware that Zero felt at least some semblance of attraction towards the girl, as he would not be a sane man otherwise… he would have never imagined that his attraction had escalated to that extent, considering the very little time the two had been acquainted with one another.

Zero that day had been the complete opposite of his usual calm and collected self, and his normally placid eyes had been ignited by uncharacteristic desire. He seemed visibly startled by Aidou’s intrusion into the dressing room, and this was coming from the very man that did not possess the foreign concept of ‘surprise’ in his limited emotional inventory. Zero approached everything in life with the mentality he encompassed towards work; he had to always be three steps ahead no matter the situation, and always factored in every possible threat to his meticulously laid plans. Clearly what had occurred that day in the dressing room had _not_ been a part of the planned agenda.

What shocked Aidou the most however, was Yuuki’s reaction towards the matter. Despite her continual assertions of complete resentment and bitter hatred towards his esteemed master, to which he couldn’t blame her at all for; she seemed to have been an all too willing participant that day. Her cheeks had been lit aflame, her eyes glistening as she had leaned into Zero for support and to his utmost shock; she had hidden herself away from his prying eyes. To him, that simple gesture alone had surprised him the most with its instinctually innate meaning.

Without Yuuki’s subconscious realisation, she had at least felt some sort of explicit trust towards Zero. She also clearly reciprocated his desires, as she did not truly attempt to push him away. And the greatest point of all that simply could not be denied: despite her comfort around him, she had not wished to be seen in that sort of predicament by him. And yet, she had seemed all too willing to the prospect... so long as it was with Zero. Clearly their attraction for one another was much deeper than what they had led him to believe, and Aidou couldn’t help but smirk in amusement at these two fools that were completely in denial of their own wants and emotions.

To him, the barriers that the two had placed against one another was futile and with the current plan in motion it would only lead their blossoming relationship to eventual self-destruction. With attraction as palpable as theirs, it seemed only natural for them to fall for one another. After all, the obstacle of marriage had already been taken care of; there was essentially nothing holding them back from developing feelings for one another and deepening their relationship on a physical level. Aidou sighed, as he shook his head at the growing migraine that was forming due to the childish antics of both his master and mistress. Normally, the situation would be an all too easy one to solve as the solution was so simple. Alas, he was dealing with two incredibly stubborn and complex people in complete denial of their own desires and bodily needs _—_ all for the sake of their own pride.

_But… that is also why they’re the perfect match for one another._

* * *

Yuuki happily conversed with Kaname, and found herself naturally relaxing in his soothing presence. She found herself inwardly comparing him to Zero, and how the two were so different like night and day. Where Zero was stifling, unreasonable to speak to and held no particular interest in her whatsoever; Kaname was an active participant in their conversations, seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say and held high regard for own opinions. Something in which no man in this era was ever expected to do for a woman.

Not only that, but when she had confided in her love of books and how she had to secretly read them in order to avoid the scorn and dismay of others for neglecting her ‘duties as a wife’, Kaname had not reacted negatively towards her confession at all. In fact, he had seemed delighted and approved of her further ventures in attaining greater knowledge and personal fulfillment. He was impressed and respected her for her desire to learn, reassuring Yuuki that it was a very attractive aspect that he never thought he would find in a woman. It was as though he was recognising her as being more than just a mere marriage tool, and truly seeing her as her own person capable of her own thoughts and interests. He did not assert the social confines and expectations of what an ideal aristocrat’s wife should be on her, something that she had been stigmatised her whole life for.

Although her parents were the only other people that had been accepting of her hobbies, they also had been stern on the fact that she was not to openly engage in it in the company of others. Their judgment would not be kind, and would only invoke painful ridicule and criticism. In Kaname’s presence, it was as though she could truly be herself in every sense of the word. He was just so kind, wonderful and loving that she found herself wondering what it would have been like to have married a man such as Kaname rather than the sour and immoral Zero.

 _How lucky and cherished would that girl be…_ Yuuki found herself thinking, as she abruptly stopped that line of thought before it manifested into something irreparable. _What are you doing, Yuuki? Get ahold of yourself!_

As much as she resented Zero with every fiber of her being, and even though he held no semblance of delicacy or respect towards the holy matrimony of marriage; to her it still symbolised something incredibly sacred only to be shared between two people. Whether or not she wanted to, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together reminiscent of the vows they had made _—_ through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health.

They had made an everlasting promise, a commitment to remain faithful to one another. Despite her misgivings about Zero, he had shown he worked hard for her sake, and for her family… he wasn’t going around and having any sort of trysts with other women. And so, at the very least for her own sense of morality and self-respect… she would remain faithful to him as his wife. At least, that was how she reasoned and justified her own actions up until that point in time. Her mind wouldn’t have been able to accept any possibility such as possessing genuine attachment towards Zero without it mentally deteriorating.

The very concept of her feeling something towards Zero… was extremely unsettling and thoroughly disturbing to her. It went against everything she had believed love to be, and would defy everything she stood for… all her haughty words up until now would have been for naught. And for that very thought alone, she simply could not stand going against her own convictions.

Yuuki had always considered herself to be an emotionless person who accepted whatever obstacles life threw at her without a second complaint… but after meeting Zero, she found herself discovering newfound aspects of herself that she never once thought she could feel or exhibit. Never before had she spoken so rudely and out of turn, and voiced the words that were on her mind. There was just something about Zero that drew out her honest opinions… no matter how ineloquent and unladylike.

It was becoming more and more difficult to deny that being with Zero did lift a heavy burden from her shoulders. Around him, she didn’t need to be perfect or remain the pristine image of an emotionless doll and ideal wife. She was snarky, brash and downright hostile… yet every time she lashed out at him; he always smirked at her in return, with clear amusement in his eyes. In that sense, the marriage wasn’t quite so mentally debilitating as she could be herself around him. _But what is this ‘concept of self’ that I’m referring to…? I always thought that I was what society had molded me to be… a doll only to be used as a tool for others…._ she found herself contemplating, perplexed by the foreign notion. 

In her lapse in thought, she noticed for the first time the soft ambient light of the afternoon sun setting that filtered through the bookstore window. _Lately Zero is usually home at around this hour, isn’t he? Would he wonder where Aidou and I went off to? Would he worry… about me? I highly doubt he would ever feel any semblance of concern for others, but I can’t help not wanting him returning home to that cold, empty household all alone… he doesn’t have any family, that I was made aware of from the very beginning… and so… his closest person he would deem as ‘family’ would be... myself…_

Yuuki hurriedly turned to Kaname, a tense smile on her lips. “I’m so sorry for the abrupt interruption, but I think I really should be heading home now. Thank you for your incredible kindness and generosity in taking the time out of your business schedule to accompany me today into town. I cannot impose on you any longer than I already have, and… my husband may be worried about me, as he normally comes home around this time recently.”

They both turned at the sound of a book falling, and found Aidou sheepishly picking it up. “Sorry, don’t mind me over here,” he said pleasantly with a wave of his hand.

Yuuki then turned to place the book she had been perusing back onto the shelf, flinching in surprise when she felt the cool skin of Kaname’s hand enveloping over her own. She could feel the slight tinge of heat rising to her cheeks, as she glanced downwards at his overlapping palm that held both her own hand and the book she had enjoyed skimming that day. “You don’t need to return it, I’ll purchase it for you. Thematically, 'Alice in Wonderland' is quite a befitting title for you. It’s a nice imaginative story that I’m sure you will enjoy, in comparison to your current monotonous and lonely daily life,” Kaname said gently with a smile.

 _How wonderful would it be to transport to another world, whenever I so pleased?_ Yuuki thought to herself. It was one of the reasons as to why she loved reading so much, as she could go wherever she wanted or become whoever she wanted to be; even if it was only in the fictional world. “I cannot accept more than what you have already given to me,” Yuuki responded as she attempted once more to return the book to its initial place upon shelves.

To her dismay, he quickly held it out of her reach and tucked it beneath his arm. “I insist, really. It is only a small gift. Take it as my gratitude for entertaining the whims of a lonesome man on this fine afternoon.”

“Thank you for the thoughtful present,” Yuuki replied brightly with a soft smile. She found it rather amusing that in the past, she had received countless riches from previous suitors, such as jewellery worth expansive fortunes, rare artwork and exotic centerpieces. Yet, she never felt quite so happy in receiving any of those gifts in comparison to a simple book to read. It was Kaname’s hidden meaning conveyed to her and her alone: he accepted the aspects of her that their society could not.

“In return, what could I do to repay such kindness Sir Kuran?” Yuuki questioned curiously.

“Dropping the formal ‘Kuran’ will do just fine for repayment. Please just refer to me as Kaname, instead. After all, after spending time together today I would say it is much more appropriate to regard one another as good friends. Thus, I insist that such formalities are no longer required,” Kaname said with a chuckle.

“I have my misgivings on the matter, but I suppose if you insist then there really is nothing I can do about it is there? I hope it conveys how much I appreciate the kindness that you have shown me so far, K… Kaname,” Yuuki said gently with a smile playing on her lips.

He smiled at her in return, and she found herself mesmerised by how kind the crimson orbs reflecting in her own eyes were. In their shared happiness, she didn’t notice how unusually quiet Aidou had become as he gazed upon their exchange.

* * *

Yuuki entered the front entrance of the manor happily and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her features, thawing her normally astute and forlorn expression. She found herself pausing mid-stride by the sight of a rather unusual figure standing near the main staircase. Yuuki recoiled slightly in surprise at the cold glare in her direction, and the unsettling atmosphere that permeated the room.

“Z-Zero… I’m surprised you’re home so soon,” she managed to stutter, as her eyes naturally averted to the marble flooring. She found it rather difficult to maintain eye contact with him, beneath the intensity of his icy gaze. “Where were you two? Do you have any idea how late it is?”

The clear irritation was evident in his tone of voice, and it didn’t take a genius to realise that he was extremely displeased with her. Yuuki found herself feeling rather afraid of the disdainful look in his eyes, and came to the slow realisation as to why it had surprised her so much. It had been quite some time since he last directed such disgust in her direction, in comparison to their recent exchanges with one another. Although they were by no means on good terms, they had lost a lot of their initial hostility towards each other. And yet now... it had suddenly returned in full force, right in front of her own eyes.

She had been so caught up in her own resentment to realise that how he looked at her recently had become much kinder and softer. Now seeing it again, she remembered when she had last seen it… when she had met him in his manor for the very first time, and he had asserted that he was using her for the sole reason of destroying her father’s spirit. The days at the manor had become so idyllic and peaceful, that she had almost forgotten what it was like to have been truly loathed by him.

“We were in town. Master Kaname came to visit, and we simply couldn’t refuse his kind offer after trekking all the way here,” Aidou responded defensively, taking a step in front of Yuuki. She shielded herself away slightly behind Aidou’s back, shrinking beneath the sight of Zero’s eyes boring into her own.

“I see. What is _that_ you’re holding?” He replied, with a glint of disgust in his gaze.

“A book. Kaname gifted it to me…” Yuuki spoke quietly to the floor.

“Oh? On first name basis now, are we?” He responded, his expression flickering to clear intrigue at the unexpected turn of events. Things were progressing far better than he had initially anticipated, which was a surprising feat in itself. His predictions were usually highly accurate, and even he did not account for how quickly smitten Kaname had become with his newlywed wife.

“Kaname insisted… as thanks for the company and hospitality…” Yuuki found herself trying to explain, and she wondered why she felt such desperation to thaw the coldness in his expression. She wished it would return to his usual apathetic gaze, rather than the current hostility and distrust swirling in the twin pools of amethyst.

“Are you so deprived living here, that you cannot ask Hanabusa to purchase such a trivial item for you? I don’t think you should feel deprived in any aspect of life with your current living arrangements here,” Zero responded coldly, ignoring her attempts to explain the situation.

“Although I may not be lacking anything in terms of monetary value… there are many more things that are of greater importance within a marriage… not that you would understand, Zero,” Yuuki spoke sharply, and found herself instantly regretting her own words.

She had wanted to diffuse the situation between them, as she could understand that he was naturally upset with her accompanying another man without formal permission and returning with a gift from someone other than her own husband. Yet, why did they always have to be like this around one another? Ever since the beginning of their marriage, they had always been at one another’s throats refusing to give in to the other at any cost.

However, Yuuki now found herself becoming tired of the same charade every morning until night. Was she the only one in this partnership that held onto the small hope that one day, they would eventually come to understand one another and perhaps even have a loving marriage? He had even come home early for once, which gave them the unexpected opportunity to spend more time together. Yet, how did it all turn out so wrong?

However, the next words that came out of his mouth were the complete opposite of what she had been expecting. “I will reassert this for you, in case you aren’t already aware. Due to the nature of our marriage conditions, I am generous enough as a husband to formally allow you to have physical relations with other men so long as it does not impede your duties as my wife. After all, there is no ‘love’ so to speak between us. As such, I can understand if you feel our marriage is ‘lacking’ in many of these important aspects that you speak of. And so, I will permit you to satisfy these unsatisfactory facets with others if you deem it necessary. However, if you are to have a child… I _will_ make sure it’s mine.”

Yuuki could feel the rage erupting forth within her, and the tears that sprung beneath her eyelids. _How dare he insinuate and treat me like some lowly and immoral woman, to think of such things whilst being married?! Does he really think I am the type of woman to welcome any man into my bed, so long as I feel some semblance of dissatisfaction with my husband?_

All her prior happiness that she had felt from being with Kaname had dissipated, and she was left with only bitter anger and above all else… hurt.

Yuuki truly felt like such a fool, for thinking that Zero had been bothered at all by her accompanying another man. She had conceitedly assumed how he would feel of her own accord, and now it was returning to her with a vengeance. She was so undeniably worthless to him, to the point where he would freely encourage her to engage in illicit relationships with other men. Why had she even bothered to have any semblance of consideration for his feelings, when he didn’t feel anything towards her in return? Why did it feel so much more incredibly painful to be told that he would never love her now, even though it was something he had stressed from the very beginning?

“Is that how you truly view me? To be so utterly irresponsible as to jeopardise my own family’s happiness, that I signed my life away for? Unlike you, I actually _respect_ and adhere to the holy matrimonies of marriage. I’m sure it never even occurred to you the meaning behind the concept of ‘love’ and ‘faithfulness’ to your wife, hence why you’re placing these rules onto me to ease your own conscience. As you're encouraging me to break the holy vows of marriage, I can only assume it's because you wish to freely have your own mistresses without any interjections on my part. Is that why you never come home until late, and leave immediately the next morning? Are you sure you’ve even been working? Or are you just fooling around with other men’s wives?”

Yuuki knew that the words coming out of her mouth were false accusations, as both Aidou and Kaname had assured that Zero genuinely went to work from day to night and did not engage in any illicit affairs. She knew the truth, but in the heat of the moment she had wanted her words to hurt. She wanted to infuriate him, just like how he had hurt her so thoughtlessly with his actions.

His face momentarily twisted in anger, before a detestable smirk spread across his features. “If that’s what you want to believe, that I fool around in my spare time… then I will make that a reality for you.”

His eyes then trailed to the book in her hands, as his smirk widened. “Just what is that? A book? For what reason would you ever need that for? It’s merely a useless item of decoration that would impede your own duties as a wife.”

It was at those words, that a tear unconsciously slid down her cheek and she saw Zero’s haughty gaze falter for a moment. He truly was the complete opposite of Kaname. Where Kaname accepted her, as expected Zero only sneered and mocked the things she valued… he was just like everyone else. He didn’t care about her feelings at all. It was like how he trampled over everything else which she held dear to her, like her beloved family and her freedom. She had always been less than garbage to him after all. She had unfortunately forgotten the fact that he resented her, due to the unexpected happiness she had been experiencing recently at the manor. She had become complacent, and lowered her guard towards Zero.

Again, the rectified word: ‘tool’. It echoed in her mind, each time hurting even more than the last. She was truly a fool for ever thinking differently of him for even a second, and that he could potentially change over the course of their marriage.

“I… truly loathe you, Zero. Above all else, I’m actually disappointed in myself for believing that you were better than that,” Yuuki murmured, her voice barely above a pained whisper.

Unable to stand the sight of him any longer, she ran off in the direction of the bedroom fully intent on locking herself in for the night. She absolutely refused to have dinner with him, or see his face after their heated exchange.

* * *

Aidou sighed as Yuuki’s footsteps faded away upstairs, and Zero found his own irritation escalating by how exasperated his own servant seemed by his actions. “Don’t tell me that even now you also have turned against me, Aidou?” He questioned incredulously, as he massaged his temples to ease the throbbing headache he was experiencing.

“You may be an incredibly intelligent businessman, to which I applaud you Zero. But when it comes to your actual feelings, I find myself genuinely at a loss. Just what am I meant to do with you? I hate to say but… you’re so unfathomably ignorant when it comes to a woman’s feelings,” Aidou said with a roll of his eyes, his tone akin to scolding an insolent child.

Zero found himself exceptionally close to cursing his childhood friend and threatening to fire him for the millionth time, but calmed himself down before he did something truly regretful.

“How? I came home early to show some ‘consideration’ as you implored me to do, because of how lonely she was in this household. I had planned to have dinner out for once, and what do I come home to? An empty house, and all the servants at a loss as to where the two of you went. I’ve been more than understanding and shown my acceptance of her outside marital affairs… she can even be with Kaname during this marriage, and I expressed my consent on the matter. So long as she continues acting respectably as my wife, her family would be taken care of. It is more than anyone could ever ask for, and I’ve been more than generous in obliging to her feelings on the inadequacies of this marriage.”

“You don’t get it at all, do you? You know what she said to Kaname this afternoon? That she needed to go home, as you usually came home at this time recently. She was concerned that you would be worried, if you didn’t see her upon returning,” Aidou retorted, a flash of uncharacteristic anger in his eyes.

Zero's eyes widened at the unexpected revelation, and he found himself feeling emotions he had not felt in a very long time. He could feel the guilt and regret washing over him in waves, as he recalled the scathing words he had uttered to the girl and her pained expression as a tear slid down her cheek. He had not been aware of the consideration Yuuki had shown prior to Aidou telling him... and now he felt like a complete fool for conveying his words in such a hurtful manner.

"I admit, I may have taken out the stress I've been feeling from work onto her. But how was I supposed to act or think, seeing her so... _different_ from how she usually is at home. I've never seen such an expression on her around me before... it unhinged me. Besides, the progression with her and Kaname is developing at an alarming rate all in accordance to my plan. Why would I ever want to impede that? By giving her my formal permission and acceptance of an affair, it should give her a push in the right direction... to making the fatal error that will destroy the Kuran name once and for all."

Aidou rolled his eyes, unsurprised that Zero was so completely unaware of his own true feelings. He always justified his actions through logical steps and conclusions, rather than irrational emotions after all. "Forget about your plans of grandeur for a moment, Zero. At the rate you're going in your treatment of her, she'll never even be able to open her heart to the concept of 'love'. The poor girl has no idea what it even means to feel such strong emotions for another person."

"So, you're suggesting that _I'm_ the one that has to break down her barriers and thaw that icy facade... in order for her to learn to trust others, and eventually fall in love with Kaname? How do you suggest I even begin with doing that... the doll princess resents me," Zero responded thoughtfully, a frown marring his features.

"Well, have you _ever_ tried to genuinely make her happy? Have you _ever_ tried to get to know her properly? All you ever do is say how much you don't feel anything towards her. And when someone else tries to understand her and she receives the recognition and attention she deserves; you go and condemn her for it. Of course she won't be open to the notion of falling in love," Aidou responded with barely contained irritation.

"If you're the Zero Kiryuu I've known since childhood, you'll make things right with her. I... care for Miss Yuuki dearly, too. She's a genuinely kindhearted girl, completely sheltered and unaware of the outside world. Such rare innocence doesn't deserve to be destroyed so heartlessly at the hands of someone else. So I implore you... don't needlessly hurt her because of your own selfishness. If she does in fact fall in love with Kuran in accordance to your plan... I'll be wishing for her happiness," Aidou said quietly, with a sense of finality.

Aidou then walked off to attend to his duties within the Manor, signaling their end of discussion. Zero sighed, as he found himself leaning his back against the railing of the staircase. Even his own servants were turning against him, and becoming smitten by the alluring charms of that girl. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Yuuki buried her head into her pillow, feeling deeply ashamed that she had spent the past hour crying due to the horrid actions of a man unworthy of her tears. She reasoned that it was beneficial to rid the emotions from her system, and it was best to calm herself down as quickly as possible. Although she rarely shed tears to begin with, she was still regrettably human in the end. The quicker these feelings dissipated, the quicker she could return to being her emotionless self once again.

Yuuki found herself questioning as to why Zero's words had hurt so much this time around. Essentially, his words had been no different from what they were like on their first meeting with one another. He had given her the liberty of knowing prior to their marriage what he had expected and wanted from her, and stated exactly how he felt towards their arrangement. Yet, why did it bother her so much now?

Just what had changed? They had barely spent any time together with their marriage, and had yet to even consummate it. They were husband and wife in name only, otherwise they were essentially strangers to one another and merely forced to stay in the same living confinements. But seeing him so hard at work each and everyday... becoming accustomed to sleeping in the same bed... supporting her family despite his 'loathing' of her... hearing how much others respected and admired him... allowing her to assist him in his work duties...the occasional glimpses of kindness she would see in his gaze... perhaps, it was the little things that had slowly changed how she truly viewed him without her even realising it.

Even in this very bed right now that she was lying in, reminded her of him despite how little time he spent in it. His scent permeated the sheets, and there had been several mornings that she had woken up prior to him due to fitful sleeps. She found herself recalling it bitterly, the sweet memory that had been the complete opposite of how she now felt towards him.

* * *

_Several Mornings Ago_

_Yuuki's eyes opened groggily, and were met with a semi-lit room. She groaned, as she realised she had woken up all too early. It was still dark outside, and the birds had yet to even begin singing. She decided to quench her parched throat in the kitchen and quickly return to bed to get a little more sleep in. The mornings were always unbearably cold, and she found herself pondering why today her body felt so strangely heavy and warm._

_Her eyes widened, as she found an all too familiar face inches away from her own._

_Despite her sleeping at the very edge of the bed last night, somehow she was now enveloped in the arms of the very man she despised. She found herself feeling rather disturbed by the close proximity, and attempted to move away to no avail. His arms held a surprisingly tight grip on her, and she hissed to herself angrily,"Immoral fiend"._

_Even in his sleep, he invaded her private space without any regard for her own feelings on the matter._

_She stilled in her movements, and found herself losing the will to escape after seeing the growing crease forming between his eyes as a result of her actions. She sighed and resigned herself to the position, as clearly her efforts had all been in vain._

_Yuuki found herself thinking that despite her initial disgust at the unwanted predicament... it really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Being in his arms felt... surprisingly very warm, and comforting. "It's all Zero's fault for conditioning me to his touch," she mumbled to herself, feeling dismayed that she didn't dislike it as much as should have._

_She found her eyes slowly trailing over his face, finally looking at him closely for the very first time. She felt unashamed of her actions, as his eyes were closed and he remained blissfully unaware of her scrutiny. If he had been awake, he would have undoubtedly teased her for falling in love with the man she so claimed to despise._

_She wouldn't have normally been able to hold such prolonged eye contact with him... there was just something about his enigmatic stare, that made her feel all too uncomfortable and vulnerable beneath his gaze._

_His eyelashes were so incredibly long, and she found herself feeling truly envious for the very first time in her life. His skin was incomparably smooth, accompanied with a defined nose bridge and distinctly masculine jaw line. His silver hair draped over one side of his face and looked so incredibly soft to touch. Without the usual scowl on his face, he looked so peaceful and handsome that Yuuki found herself hearing the sound of her heart beating erratically against her own chest._

_Has anyone ever seen you like this before, looking so vulnerable? She thought to herself, and without thinking her hand slowly reached out towards his face._

_She gently brushed the strand of hair out of his eyes, as his lips curved into a slightly smile at the gesture. "If only you were like this more often... perhaps, I really would have fallen in love with you..."  she whispered quietly to herself._

_However, she banished the notion immediately. It was first thing in the morning, and she had not slept well; clearly she was being delusional and wasn't thinking straight to even entertain such an abhorrent idea. Her fingers slowly trailed to his soft, perfectly shaped lips and she recalled the countless times he had kissed her with them. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, and she forcibly closed her eyes._

_This has got to stop.... she thought._

_Yuuki felt strange, and she berated herself mentally for even conjuring such forbidden thoughts. Her head found itself naturally resting against his chest, and soon enough she could feel the overwhelming urge of sleep overtaking her body._

_Just this once I'll allow myself this... she thought, as her lips curved into a soft smile._

* * *

"However, it wasn't just once..." Yuuki mused to herself bitterly.

Somehow, her unconscious body was naturally drawn to him in her sleep and it was why waking up to cold, empty sheets every morning had become increasingly difficult as the days went by. Although her mind didn't quite remember the sensation, her body certainly did. The comforting feeling of his skin against her own, his warmth, distinct scent and the safety of his arms.

She stared at the book peeking out from beneath her pillow, and she was disappointed that she was unable to fully enjoy it due to how upset Zero had made her. It truly was a shame that Zero always without fail, would ruin her mood and now had tarnished such a kind and lovely gift.

She heard the sound of knocking at the door, and immediately turned the other way refusing to look at him. It could only be one person, after all.

Zero entered quietly, and she heard the clicking of the door closing shut and the sound of the padding of his footsteps against the carpet. The palpable tension permeated the atmosphere of the room, as silence enveloped the rift between the two.

Zero cleared his throat awkwardly. "... You..."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, as even in moments like these he never once referred to her by name. "Go away," she muttered angrily in response, as she shifted the blanket over herself.

"... No... not 'you'... Yuuki. I know that I haven't been the kindest man... husband... to you, nor have I given you any reason to listen to me right now. But... I apologise for what I had said earlier. I had taken my anger out on you without consideration for your feelings, when you had shown me such courtesy for my own. I didn't truly... believe that the book was useless," Zero said quietly, the regret clear within his voice.

Yuuki found herself shocked with his words, and could feel her heart skipping a beat at the gesture. _The proud and rude Zero... apologising to her, of all people? It just wasn't possible... you can't just give in to him just because he shows you a little bit of kindness..._ she asserted to herself, although she found her heart wasn't truly in it.

"You're just a cruel and heartless manipulator, that's what you are. You think I'll just _forgive_ you after hearing a few sweet words, just like how I always do? Do you even know what it means to be _sincere_ , and how to show someone that you're genuinely repentant for your own actions? I don't wish to hear anything more from you," Yuuki spat angrily, as she retreated inside the blanket hoping that he would leave her alone.

To her shock not even a moment later, the covers were pulled away from her body and she felt his hand clasp around her wrist. "Let go of me, you brute! Do you not understand the concept of wanting to have nothing to do with you?!" Yuuki shrieked angrily, as he dragged her out of the room in spite of her protests echoing down the hall.


	8. Captivated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT AND MATURE CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

Yuuki stared in complete shock at the sight before her eyes, unable to believe that what she was seeing could truly be a reality.

The room exuded such unimaginable elegance, with it's high-ceiling, rich burgundy carpeting and dark mahogany shelvings. It had an air of sophistication and class that was difficult to replicate, and she couldn't remember ever seeing a room with such beautiful architecture before in her life. It was clear that every item had been placed meticulously with purpose, and was a creative reflection of the designer's refined tastes. Although it was undeniably grand and luxurious, she didn't find it gaudy or over-bearing. It struck the perfect balance between rich opulence and simplicity.

The sparkling chandeliers and subtle, warm light from the candles on the walls of the room gave the room such a warm, welcoming and romantic ambience. It was like stepping into a whole different world, an endless library that had escaped the confines a novel. Up until that point, she had imagined something like this was an unreachable dream or a far-off fantasy that could never transition into the realms of reality.

As far as her eyes could see, were countless books upon books overlaying the shelves. It would take her an entire lifetime to read all these, even if she dedicated days at a time to the formidable task. Several lavish black lounges circled the fireplace over plush doe-carpeting and were adorned with all too tempting pillows for her to lay against. It was truly an ideal place to read curled by the fire through the bitter, cold winters.

Yuuki found herself utterly floored by the sheer grandeur and magnificence of the room.  _How have I never discovered such an amazing place, despite living at the Manor for quite some time now?_

She could barely contain her excitement as her eyes darted around the room in rapture, drinking in the breathtaking interior. Her mouth hung slightly open, as she found herself unable to take another step forward. It would be all too cruel if this was all a dream, after all.

"This is my private library and personal lifetime collection of books. Unfortunately, the room hasn't been used nearly as much as it deserves recently, due to how busy I have been. Whenever I have spare time outside of work, this is where I usually will always be," Zero finally spoke a small distance away from her, his hand leaning against the wooden shelving.

"I have always enjoyed reading ever since I was a child and it has remained as one of my favourite past times. I was quite reclusive and introverted as a young child and preferred to remain alone for the most part. I suppose it was due to the fact that outside of Aidou, I was surrounded by adults at the Manor who were rather… unfitting for playmates. And so, my only other solace when I wanted to escape from my lessons and the responsibilities of being the Kiryuu heir was here."

"I'm sure you would understand a fraction of what it meant growing up as the heir to an aristocratic title. The never-ending lessons, the burdens of achieving nothing less than perfection, and the almost impossible expectations for a child to reach. Not that we ever had much choice in the matter on what we wanted to do with our lives. However, unlike you… I never had the support of my family, as they had passed away since I was a young child of only five."

His expression darkened for a moment, as muted pain flickered across his features.

Yuuki's heart reached for him, and she didn't know why it hurt so much to see him like this. Seeing his momentary lapse of weakness, so  _different_  from the proud and haughty Zero she was used to seeing… it just didn't feel right. She resisted the urge to reach out to him and touch his cheek with her hand, even though he was only a few paces away from her. Why was it that he was so close to her, yet the distance between them only continued to grow the more she learned about him?

All she wanted to do in that moment was to pull him into an embrace and erase that forlorn expression from his face. His eyes were just so lost and vacant, much like that of a lonesome child in desperate need of comfort and reassurance.  _I wonder if anyone has ever told you that it's alright… that they'll be there for you… that it's not normal for a child to hold so many burdens… and that it's okay to cry…_

"I suppose you may have already come to realise this yourself… but my household servants and I do not share the same kind of relationship as you and yours do. They are skilled in their own rights and stellar workers, however they are not people whom I would regard as companions aside from Aidou. This is the environment in which I grew up in, and I learned the hard way the amount of deceit and treachery that occurs in the convoluted world of aristocrats fighting for power. No one could ever be trusted other than myself," He said coldly, his expression hardening.

Yuuki's heart broke for him, as she could imagine just what he had been through. He had been only a mere child that was forced to grow up all too soon, and adapt to the terrible world that they lived in if he wanted to survive. Although she could understand to some extent the pain and suffering he had endured, without the support of her loving family and Sayori — she would have never made it this far. And yet for Zero, he had been all alone in this cold and empty household — unable to tell friend from foe. It was all too much for a single child to bear, and suddenly it all connected as to why Zero was the way he was: cold, calculative and distant.

He had to be, in order to protect himself.

With his heart on his sleeve like this, she couldn't bring herself to view him the same as she had before. She felt the resounding urge to know more about him, and the full extent of his dark past. Yuuki found herself struggling to conjure the hatred and resentment she had felt towards him, feelings that had once come to her as easily as breathing. Now that she had a glimpse of his sorrowful upbringing, all she saw before her was a broken and fragile man, crushed by the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Although his past actions towards her were still deemed unforgivable in her eyes, she now found herself wanting to know the reasons behind  _why_  he had wanted to hurt her so.  _One day, would you open up to me Zero? Would you trust me with your past… your feelings… and show me who you really are?_

The Zero standing before her now was so vulnerable and full of emotion — it was probably the closest she had ever come to seeing his true self. Not Zero the businessman… not Zero the Kiryuu heir… not the Zero who plotted her family's demise and had sworn to torment her for the rest of her days…. it was just Zero himself, in every sense of the word.

"Even now, I find it refreshing and mentally rehabilitating to come here and read after a long day at work. It's one of the few places where I can fully relax and feel completely at ease with myself. As I do regularly travel for work, I always bring home a few new books as a memory of the trip. It's a habit that has just simply stuck throughout the years," Zero said softly.

Yuuki stared in awe of the man speaking before her, so unlike the person she had resented with every fibre of her being not too long ago. She was surprised by how willing he was to talk about himself, his past and his interests. She had always viewed him to be aloof, cold and distant — the type who even with his dying breath, would never allow another person to come remotely close to him. It was the most she had ever heard him speak, and with such raw and profound emotion. Even if it was something so trivial as a hobby that he enjoyed in his spare time, it was beginning to paint the picture of who he really was as a person.

She felt so… warm inside at him finally opening up, and telling something about himself to her. Yuuki wondered why she felt so content at that very moment, even though she had been so distraught before. However, she made no motion to close the distance between them and remained standing where she currently was. Her sense of reason and logic prevented her from reaching out to him, even though her heart painfully implored her to trust in his words. She was still wary of his insufferable actions of the past, and it seemed almost…  _unbelievable_  that the Zero in front of her could possibly be the person he truly was beneath the facade.

He was an indecipherable enigma that she couldn't seem to solve, and she was afraid… afraid that if she trusted him, she would end up being fooled by him yet again, slyly twisted around his finger and led only to inevitable heartbreak and disappointment.

"It's a shame that despite how impressive the sheer size of my collection is, I have no one to share it with. Many of these titles are merely for decoration and collecting dust on the shelves, aching to be read. As such… I feel that it's only right that this will now be  _our_  library, and you're more than welcome to use it whenever I am working or whenever you so please. I'm sure it will ease your… loneliness throughout your days here," He murmured, his resolute gaze fixed on her.

The shock that coursed through her system and the surge of happiness that soon followed as the meaning of his words sank in…was indescribable. It was essentially a dream come true for Yuuki, to have her very own personal library at her fingertips. It would be utterly devastating if she woke up now, only to realise that it had all been a lovely daydream.

For the first time, her eyes noticed the familiar gold panelling on the spine of a book perched on the shelf that Zero was leaning on. She took a deep breath, as she finally found the courage to close the distance between them and reached out to grab the novel. She fingered the familiar words of 'Frankenstein' on the cover of the book, as she then turned to gaze at Zero.

He was a lot closer than she had anticipated, and she found her words catching in her throat. His eyes seemed so unfathomably gentle with the soft smile playing on his lips, and it was so unlike the Zero she had come to know. She simply didn't know what to think of him anymore, as he had effectively turned her prior dispositions towards him upside down.

Yuuki cleared her throat, as her eyes dropped to the first page — the perceptible tinge of blush on her cheeks. "Have you read the book Frankenstein? It's one of my favourites."

"Quite the complex tale that I have had the pleasure of reading. A man spellbound by the grandeurs of creation, who subsequently overstepped his boundaries into the forbidden realms of God. A monster that demonstrates the capacity for human forethought and emotions, set upon the path of revenge through the rejection of his creator. A mystifying classic that demonstrates both the beauty and cruelty of human nature… and how even a creature… a doll in human form… can become truly human in the end," Zero recited poetically, to Yuuki's surprise.

"It's a tragically beautiful story, how all it wished was to be loved by another and accepted… and how much suffering it endured due to the whims and judgement of mankind… when it showed even greater humanity than its very own creator," She finished wistfully, placing the book back on the shelf.

Yuuki's gaze locked with his, as a small smile graced her lips. She realised in that moment, they had shared the same feelings on her favourite book. It was the first time she had ever truly connected to someone else on such an intellectual and emotional level before.

She never had the opportunity to discuss her love and thoughts on the books she read, nor had anyone ever showed such insightfulness into the intricacies of the author's writing and the conveyed meanings of the text.

"When I said the book was useless before… it was due to already owning the title and countless other books in this expansive library. There is no need to purchase anymore, considering it would take most of your lifetime to read all this."

"As I'm sharing my collection with you, it's safe to say that I accept the prospect of you reading. In fact, I encourage you to do so. There is no shame in acquiring greater knowledge to better oneself. Every person has the right to take hold of what they wish to do with their lives, and it is through knowledge that you're able to change the path that life has given you," Zero said cryptically, his words of advice resounding within her.

His words spoke to her on a completely different level. Although Kaname had complimented her and said he viewed reading to be an attractive trait within women — Zero's words had echoed within her and addressed the concerns that she had always wondered about her whole life. It was as though he was truly looking at her, through her, accepting her wholly and reassuring her fears. And now, he was allowing her… no,  _encouraging_  her to do something freely… something that she had never experienced before in her whole life.

A mischievous afterthought came to mind, and she found herself giggling at the idea.  _And if he has a whole library of books, why would I ever need to receive one as gift… especially from another man?_

Normally she would have never dared to tease Zero, but after witnessing Zero's heart on his sleeve… even for those few moments… she had never felt so close to another person before, nor felt such a connection of mutual understanding.

He had accepted her for who she was, in all her haughtiness and impudence… and encouraged her to pursue what she loved in a way that no one else ever had. Maybe just maybe… in given time… she could lower her barriers around him, and eventually accept him for who he was in return?

"You know… at first, I couldn't fathom as to why you were so displeased with me after returning home after that trip into town with Aidou and Kaname. But was it perhaps… because you were  _jealous_?" Yuuki murmured slyly, as she took a step closer to Zero.

"W-what a ridiculous idea, just what are you suggesting by saying such a thing? First Aidou, and now you too? I'm surrounded by fools…" Zero fervently denied.

She noticed what seemed to be the faintest hint of pink had spread across his cheeks, and she found her heart racing at the sight. For the first time, she marvelled at how handsome and adorable he was, without the usual scowl that marred his face. How she wished she could record and engrave this moment in her memory forever, the sight of the usually cool and collected Zero with an uncharacteristic flicker of uncertainty in his expression.

Unable to resist any longer, she walked slowly towards him and closed the distance between their bodies. Yuuki's hands gently touched his tie with one hand, as her other hand hesitantly rested against his chest. He had yet to change out of his work suit, and she noticed the perceptible scent that was just the epitome of Zero invade her senses. It took all of her mental willpower to not just bury herself within his chest, and openly inhale the scent that she had come to love and find comfort in. She admired the broadness of his chest and distinctly tone muscle beneath the palm of her hand. It had to be a crime to look  _this_  good in his work suit, and she wondered if she preferred this or the casual look he normally wore at home. Slowly, she turned her gaze upwards to meet his own.

His eyes were wide with shock and confusion at their close proximity, clearly unable to decipher her uncharacteristic behaviour. After all, the Yuuki he had come to know  _resented_ him with every fibre of her being. She would have never once considered even the idea of coming this close to him, freely of her own volition.

Yuuki closed the remaining distance between them, as her lips softly brushed over his own. It had only lasted for a few seconds, but to Yuuki it had been the longest few moments of her life.

Her eyes slowly opened as their lips separated, and she whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for accepting apart of me that no one else has before… on such a deeply emotional level. I would have never dreamed I would have such an opportunity like this in my lifetime, considering the world we live in. Despite the loathing you feel towards me, you have protected my family from inevitable hardship that would have awaited for us, and provided for me without any financial merit in return. And now, I have reached a dream that I would have never thought possible because of you… and for that, I could never repay this unanimous debt. I truly thank you… for everything that you have done," she whispered with a soft sigh.

Before she could even react, her back was pressed against the panelling of the bookshelf and both his hands had entrapped her waist possessively — effectively cutting off any means of her escape.

His forehead rested against her own, and she was so mesmerised by his enigmatic stare boring into her that she almost forgot how to breathe. He had a complex expression on his face that she could not seem to decipher, and it was one that she had never seen before. Yuuki could feel the rise and fall of his chest grazing against her own, as their breaths intermingled with one another in the silence.

"I thought you hated me," he whispered, confusion reflected in his eyes. It implored her for the truth, as though he couldn't seem to quite believe the words that were coming out of her mouth in that moment.

He didn't know why, but in that moment he was afraid of her answer. Once upon a time, he could have said without a second thought that he didn't care at all about her feelings. In fact, he had  _wanted_  her to resent him and he felt twisted satisfaction at the sight of her pain — knowing that it would wound Haruka Kuran beyond repair, once he eventually found out the truth behind their sham of a marriage. And now, he could hear his heart pounding as he waited with bated breath for her answer.

Yuuki paused, as she pondered for the first time how she truly felt about Zero. She had never truthfully contemplated on it before and had always attributed him to all the negative things that had happened in her life. Naturally, she should have hated him and for reasons obvious. And she had at the beginning, without a doubt. But now? He had evoked so many wonderful emotions and showed her new experiences that she never once thought possible. Was being with Zero truly  _all_ bad?

Could she really say that she still resented him like she did before, after everything she had seen from him today? After all the time they had spent with one another? Why was her heart racing like this? Why did she feel immeasurable butterflies when she saw her reflection reflected in his gentle gaze… for someone she supposedly loathed?

Could she really willingly kiss someone she claimed to despise?

Although she wouldn't go so far as to say she  _liked_  him… it was now undeniable to her that she no longer hated Zero — even if she wanted to.

"I… I don't  _hate_  you…" She replied with a reluctant sigh, as she gazed unwaveringly into his own eyes as proof of her sincerity.

Zero's tense expression immediately relaxed at her response, as his face slowly melded back into the confident and self-assured Zero she had become so used to seeing.

"If you don't hate me… then what kind of thank you is that? That was a child's kiss, and it barely even constitutes as acceptable compensation," He said with a haughty smirk, clear amusement flickering in his eyes.

Normally she would have become immediately angered by how condescending his words were, especially in their current predicament. However, the husky and uncharacteristic emotion in his voice gave away what he was truly feeling.

He wasn't as immune and adverse to the situation as he made himself out to be.

As much as she hated to admit it… she found that she much preferred his usual unabashed confidence rather than the lost and vacant expression he had upon brushing the surface of his past. It suited him. It was just the epitome of Zero.

However, if Zero ever found out about this… she would never live it down.

"I want an adult kiss. The kind that can't be shown in front of children," He whispered in her ear, his hot breath gently blowing against her all too-sensitive neck.

She felt his hand on her waist daringly trail down the side of her thighs, as he began to slowly hitch up her dress. His fingers were barely grazing the skin of her thighs, and yet it sent electrifying tremors throughout her entire body. No one had ever touched her there before, and she found herself surprised that she wasn't so adverse to his touch as she once was.

In fact, it was far more pleasurable than she would have liked to admit.

Yuuki immediately turned red with embarrassment and halted the ascent of his wrist with her own hand. "W-we can't do this here… what if someone walks in? Do you have  _no_  sense of public decency?" She managed to stutter out, as she adverted her eyes from his gaze.

She found it unbearable to look at him in that moment, and was shocked by her own words. She wasn't exactly refusing his advances now… was she? What was it about being trapped here in his arms… that felt so right?

To her surprise, Zero childishly pouted in response. "It's my private library, and the regular household servants aren't allowed to enter here freely. Only Aidou has the permission to do so."

"I-I don't want I-Idol seeing us again like this… like what happened last time…" Yuuki protested, and immediately regretted her words the moment she had uttered them.

She was met with the soft sound of his quaint laughter, as her eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time she had ever heard him truly  _laugh._ Yuuki found herself feeling undeniable attraction to the content and relaxed expression on his face, the soft curve of his smile… and wishing she could see it more often. In her eyes in that moment, he was so unbearably handsome that it was almost hurt.

"If you won't kiss me here, then does that mean our bedroom would suffice?" He whispered in her ear.

Yuuki's heart was beating erratically, and she knew she wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to be making such rash decisions like this. And yet, she found herself unable to care. She knew with certainty now that she liked being like this with him…. it felt right. It felt as though she was finally able to share apart of herself that others had shamed her for, to someone who well and truly accepted her.

She had never felt so  _whole_  and content, and despite her sense of logic screaming at her that this would only lead to eventual regret and potential heartbreak — she just didn't want to heed the warnings and potential 'what ifs'. For once, she just wanted to let herself go and follow her desires — a concept that until recently, had been considered forbidden by her.

Yuuki paused, as a dark blush spread across her cheeks. Even she knew she couldn't just play it off on the dim lighting now, with the way her heart was pounding in her ears. It took all the strength within her to nod, as she then felt his soft hand wrap around her own and lead her out of the room.

* * *

Yuuki wasn't sure what exactly led her to end up in this predicament, as it all seemed like a hazy blur within her mind.

Zero had claimed that in order to show her sincerity and willingness to do this, she had no choice but to remove her clothes. Naturally, she had refused as the removal of her clothes were unnecessary in the fulfilment of his request.

He had smirked as her, before responding mischievously "Are you forgetting that we  _are_  husband and wife, and we are not committing anything forbidden or sinful? Weren't you the one who so boldly claimed that you were not adverse to the activities that a married couple engage in, from the very beginning? Are you taking back your words now? Or would you have preferred that I take you like any other man on our wedding night?"

To her dismay, Yuuki found herself unable to form a convincing refute to his argument. He was right, after all. Any other man would have forcibly taken her without consent a long time ago, and Zero had been extremely patient with her so far. She had been very fortunate, to say the least.

She could just imagine the deep shade of red her face was in that moment, and the mortifying embarrassment she felt was beyond humiliating. She took a deep breath to still her racing nerves, as she began to unbutton her dress. She had agreed to this and given him her word — she simply couldn't back down now after coming this far.

She could feel his eyes boring into her as every piece of garment slowly fell away from her body, revealing inch by inch of flawless porcelain white skin. After the very last item dropped to the floor, she finally willed herself to look up at him and meet his gaze.

Yuuki's breath hitched as her eyes were met with smouldering amethyst, and molten heat pooled into the pit of her stomach upon seeing his expression. His gaze was heated with undiluted lust and barely restrained desire, and she found herself paralysed beneath his stare.

She had never been looked at with such profound longing, and she found it difficult to deny that she didn't like being the subject of such ardent yearning. Her arms bashfully crossed themselves over her chest, in a feeble attempt to escape his scrutinising gaze.

"Take off my shirt," He murmured huskily, his eyes never once leaving her form.

Reluctantly, she slowly padded over to the bed and climbed onto it — kneeling next to where he was seated against the headboard. She kept her eyes lowered on the task at hand, and the moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity. It would have made the task so much easier if she had perched herself on his lap instead. However, considering her current state of undress — she didn't dare to, nor did she think her heart would be able to handle it.

Yuuki's hands perceptively shook as each button became undone and her heart beat erratically in her ears. She was afraid to look at him, in fear of seeing his gaze… and the foreign feelings he could elicit from her with that expression alone.

As she slowly removed his shirt, she glanced appreciatively at the revealed skin before her eyes. The taut, defined panes of his chest… and the rippling of muscle in his arms beneath her hands. She wondered what it would feel like against her skin, beneath her fingertips… as she deposited his shirt on the other side of the bed.

As she leaned over his body to do so, she immediately felt his arms wrap around her as she let out a squeak in surprise.

And that was what led to her current predicament, undressed and clad only in her white lacy lingerie sitting on top of Zero's lap. She honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

His arms were wrapped securely around her waist, as one hand began drawing lethargic circles against her thigh — leaving noticeable goosebumps in its wake. She could feel the warmth of his toned chest against her own back and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against her skin. She couldn't even bear to look at him right now out of morbid embarrassment, as she buried her head in her hands.  _What was I thinking to even have allowed myself to be swayed into this predicament?_

She had never felt more vulnerable in her life and no one had ever seen her so exposed outside of her personal maids. And of course,  _never_  before by a man. Her father would have never allowed for it, only over his dead body.

He leaned back against the bed headboard slightly, as she forced herself to relax a little against him — unwilling to show how nervous and taut her entire body was.

"So… about showing gratitude… how are you meant to keep to your promise if you cannot even bring yourself to look at me?" He drawled huskily against her ear, his all too warm breath ghosting against her neck which caused a shudder to ripple throughout her body.

"Y-you know exactly why I'm apprehensive about this… I've never done this before…" Her response was muffled, as her face was still buried in her hands.

Although she was truly appreciative and thankful of the kindness he had shown her, she had not expected him to ask for such an utterly embarrassing and lewd request from her. It was at times like these where she cursed Zero for having absolutely no reservations when it came to her, and his complete lack of regard for personal space.

 _He's so ungentlemanly, rough and conceited… yet why is my heart pounding like this?_ Yuuki thought to herself.

She felt his gentle hands envelope over her own, slowly pulling them away from her face. It was then that she noticed for the first time, how large his hands were in comparison to her own. He placed them over her lap, one hand tracing the palm of her hand in his own and the other wrapped firmly around her waist.  _There really is no escaping from this, is there?_

She slowly turned her head in confusion, unsure as to what he was trying to do. Her eyes widened, as she did not expect his face to be so close to her own. She could feel his piercing amethyst eyes on her, as her eyes naturally lowered to his lips.  _He wants an adult kiss… but I don't even know how to kiss a man… he has always taken the lead in stride before_ … she lamented, as she mentally prepared herself to throw her caution to the wind.

Her eyes flickered back up to his and beneath his smouldering gaze, she found herself losing confidence. Yuuki shook her head, as she stuttered "I-I can't do it… if you're staring at me like that…"

"I'll close my eyes then. We have  _all_ night… I'll wait until whenever you're ready. Just take it slow." He responded with a smirk, as his eyes fluttered close.

Yuuki gulped in apprehension, as she hesitantly turned her body around and placed one hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

With the other, she slowly traced the side of his face… along his jaw line.. her thumb lightly skimming over his lips. It was reminiscent of several mornings ago, when she was admiring how handsome he looked when he wasn't marred by his trademark frown. And now, she found herself realising the forbidden thoughts that she had not allowed herself to finish several days ago.

She had wanted to kiss him, both then and now.

Her hand slowly tilted his chin downward, before resting against the side of his face. Her eyes fluttered to a close as she slowly leaned in, wrapping both her hands behind his neck. Yuuki kissed the corner of his mouth, and heard the soft sigh of approval at her ministrations. She leaned back slightly, her lips still mere inches from his own. She found herself enjoying the small sounds of pleasure that he made.

Despite his haughtiness, Zero had been surprisingly considerate in his own way in allowing her to take the lead and go at her own pace like this. Perhaps, he had sensed her apprehension and nervousness… and that was why he had never forced anything on her since their marriage ceremony.

It was at times like these that she truly appreciated his unexpected kindness, and it was becoming more and more difficult to pretend that she didn't want this. After all, everything thus far had been willing and done by her own hand… without his provocation.

As Yuuki stared at his relaxed expression, she began to admire how long his eyelashes were… his distinct and chiselled features… the masculine shape of his jaw… the perfect shape of his lips that were just asking to be kissed. He really was handsome, to the point where it seemed almost unfair.  _I've never felt this way before… where I want to be the only person to see him so vulnerable like this…_

_How many other women has he been with before me? How many others… have kissed him like I have?_

Yuuki felt the trickle of foreign, dark thoughts that she found herself immediately disliking. She shook her head, immediately dismissing them. She didn't want to ponder the answer to these questions, nor put a label and name on the emotion that she was currently feeling.

She stilled her nerves and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she leaned in. She was met with the warm sensation of his lips on her own.

Yuuki relished the feeling and wondered how long it had been since they last shared something so intimate. Only now, did she realise how much she had missed him… his presence… his company… his touch. It was something she had fervently refused to admit for weeks, and now she could deny it no longer.

She recalled how Zero normally kissed her, and hesitantly licked the slit of his lips with her tongue. Yuuki  _felt_  rather than heard the slight chuckle that emanated from his chest at her innocent attempt at deepening the kiss. She pursed her lips in irritation, as she paused in her advances.  _Trust Zero to make fun of me, when I'm trying my best to … attend to his request._

To her surprise, he easily obliged as he then opened his mouth slightly and brushed his tongue against her own — inviting her to continue.

After several long moments… she slowly drew her own tongue with his, and began her modest exploration of his mouth. She had forgotten how he had tasted, and it was an all too visceral reminder of what she had sorely missed these past few weeks. It was just so distinct and masculine, that she found herself thinking that she would never tire of it.

Despite her once finding the act so disgusting and deplorable, she wondered why the warm sensation of his lips and tongue against her own now felt so pleasurable?

He responded to her ministrations in kind, accomodating her slow explorations as though he had all the time in the world to savour her. His hands tightened their hold on her waist, pulling her impeccably closer against his toned body. She immediately broke from the kiss with a gasp however, when she felt his fingers rub against the lacy fabric of her panties. "W-what are you doing, Zero?!" She said shrilly, her eyes wide in confusion.

"You said that you have been lonely and that this marriage has been … 'lacking' in several departments, didn't you? I'm showing you how much I  _appreciate_  my wife," He said smugly, as the hand on her waist shifted her body to face forward once more and her back was now resting directly against his chest.

"Mmm… this wasn't what I meant… a-ah… by lacking… I feel strange… I-I don't like this…" She whimpered, her hand clasping over her mouth to smother the sounds that he was eliciting from her.

Her body felt unbearably hot, and the area between her thighs felt as though they had been lit aflame by something. The lewd sounds that his ministrations were eliciting echoed around the room, and she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to silence it. She simply couldn't believe that they were coming from her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. It was taking everything she had, to keep her mind from blanking out from the complete and utter pleasure eviscerating her body by his magnificent touch.

"You say that you don't like this, but your body clearly seems to say otherwise. Do you not hear and feel how completely  _wet_  you are for me? You always had the air of unmarked innocence, that I admit I'm quite surprised by how unexpectedly lewd you really are. Your body is already like this after just kissing me…" Zero murmured against the shell of her ear. His tongue slowly laved over her ear before gently tugging on it with his teeth, which only served to further deepen her shame.

"Y-you're lying…" She protested weakly, as her thighs slowly parted to alleviate the burning heat that she was currently feeling.  _Just what am I doing? I feel so strange… I have never felt such sensations before and I don't know what to do to dispel it…_

"If you don't believe me, why don't you see the evidence for yourself?" He whispered smugly, as he then enveloped her hand in his own.

Before she could jerk her hand away, he had pressed her own two fingers beneath his own against her core and continued his prior ministrations. Yuuki let out a sharp gasp, as she shook her head — unable to comprehend the undeniable proof right beneath her own fingertips.

The pleasure that came with his touch had increased tenfold now that she was feeling him directly without the obstruction of fabric, and the fervent denial of her own arousal immediately died on her lips. She was so incredibly moist, so much so that it had seeped right through her own panties.  _Just what has Zero done to me…?_ She thought to herself, aghast at the revelation.

"Haven't you ever touched yourself before? You should be used to this… tell me where it feels good," He whispered huskily.

"I-I've never done this before… it's considered… i-immoral…" She whimpered, as his other hand laced his fingers through her free hand — preventing her from smothering her own voice.

She could barely contain her moans, as his hand continued to direct her own in inciting such unbelievable pleasure. Normally, she would have been absolutely  _mortified_  that she was dressed so shamefully and in such a lewd position with her thighs spread apart for his free access… and yet now, she found herself unable to care. Her mind was completely drunk on this sensation.

She felt so…  _close_  to something, and she just didn't know what. She began to fidget against him, as she attempted to alleviate the pleasure-pain. To her dismay, Zero immediately stilled in his actions as he removed his hands from her. Yuuki turned to face him, her eyes wanton and longing to satisfying this unknown urge that she was unable to control or understand.

"Why don't we leave it here for today? You said you don't like doing this after all, and you have more than fulfilled your end of the bargain…" He said with a smirk, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"W-What?"

The sheer disbelief was obvious in her voice, as her eyes glared into his own. Yuuki knew  _exactly_  what kind of ploy he was up to here, and she would have normally never given in to such childish haughtiness.

Yet today, the ache between her thighs was proving to be too much and if he were to stop here… surely she would lose her mind. She bit her lip, unable to bear the shame of the disgraceful words she was about to utter. As she felt his hands move to shift her away from his body, her hand quickly closed over his wrist — stilling his movements.

"Hmm? What is it?" He questioned coyly, his eyebrow raised in feigned confusion.

His skepticism would have been believable, if it wasn't for that ever-present smirk plastered across his face. Yuuki bit down on her lower lip, as she wanted nothing more than to erase that conceited expression from his face.

"I… I don't… dislike it… when you touch me…" She whispered, finally uttering the words she had never wanted to say out loud.

"Oh? But you don't like it either. I'm sure you can ask either Hanabusa or Kuran to alleviate…  _this_ … for you just fine without me," He drawled, as his fingers ghosted over her slit unbearably slowly and sent a shiver coursing through her body.

"N-no… I l-like it when you touch me… only you… Zero…" She whimpered.

She had blurted out her true feelings, unable to bear with his teasing any longer. She was beyond humiliated, and prepared herself fully for the malicious taunts that would in no doubt be coming her way. The conceited Zero she had come to know would  _never_  let such a demeaning confession slide. Waves of shame washed over her, as she realised just how easily she had been seduced by the enemy.  _There really is something wrong with me… why am I so weak to Zero's touch alone?_

To her surprise, all that met her words was beautiful silence. As she slowly opened her eyes, she shifted in his lap to gauge his reaction. To her surprise, Yuuki felt the soft caress of his lips against her forehead.

Her eyes widened a fraction, as they were met with the gentlest expression she had ever seen from Zero. The warmth she was feeling for him now was completely different from before. She had never once imagined that she would be the object of such tender affection from him. Yuuki could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, as she wondered just what was this strange feeling that she was experiencing.  _Do I… perhaps… care for Zero?_

"It's the first time you have ever been honest with me…" He whispered softly, his gaze never once leaving her own.

She felt a shiver run down her spine from the way he was looking at her, so  _different_  from the Zero she had come to know.  _Is it wrong of me to wish that… I will always be the only one reflected in those gentle eyes of yours?_

"I suppose so…" She responded meekly in return, as her cheeks flushed at the all too visceral reminder of the insinuations within her confession.

"You shouldn't feel the need to hide behind a facade with me… after all, I am your  _husband_ ," He said with a sexy smirk filtering across his features.

"You and I both know that you conceal your true self beneath a facade just as much as I do. It's only a fair bargain if you do the same." Yuuki smirked in return, a hint of challenge in her eyes.

"Touché. However, it all depends on my mood whether or not I choose to oblige to your request," Zero teased, and she immediately scowled in response.  _Trust Zero to be so utterly infuriating, even during moments like this._

Her scowl quickly dissipated however, when she noticed that he seemed to be in deep contemplation. "I suppose a reward is in order for the doll princess' unexpected honesty…" He murmured, as he planted a chaste kiss against the corner of her lips — much like how she had kissed him earlier.

"Lie down."

Yuuki paused for a few moments, as she then reluctantly laid down as he had instructed. She was surprisingly weak to the gentleness in his gaze, and she found herself losing the will to defy him. Honestly, it was so  _exhausting_  to constantly be at one another's throats. It was so much easier to just…  _give in_ … to him, and his tantalising promise of even greater pleasure.

She sighed, as she felt the touch of his lips trailing soft kisses down the pane of her neck and collar bone. When she felt his wet tongue follow suit down the valley of her breasts and stomach, she couldn't help the cascades of moans that escaped from her mouth. Yuuki's breathing hitched, as she felt his fingers slowly loop into the hemline of her panties and lower them from her shapely hips.

As the undergarment slowly slid down her thigh and leg, she felt her face flush from how exposed she felt. This was the most intimate she had ever been with another, with her heart and emotions on her sleeve. It seemed almost  _unfair_  how cool and collected Zero seemed in comparison to her. She had been reduced to a complete emotional mess beneath his hands, and unable to string together a single coherent thought.

"Just what are you—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, her mind went completely blank to the unbelievable pleasure that assaulted her senses. Molten heat pooled into her stomach and her hands naturally tangled themselves into the soft, silver strands of his hair. It took all of her will power to simply  _hold_ _on_  to his relentless onslaught.

The silky texture of his tongue against her centre was almost  _sinful_  in what it was eliciting from her body. It was the most pleasurable torture she had ever felt in her life, and she didn't know how much more she could take of this.

"Ahh… Zero…  _please_ ," She found herself begging in between gasps and moans.

She was  _so_  close to reaching that pinnacle of pleasure, and yet every time she was almost there — he withdrew the deep strokes of his tongue to feather-light kisses along her innermost thighs and lower lips. Even just the feeling of his heated breath against the sensitive slickness down there was proving too much for her to bear.

She felt, rather than saw his smirk against her as she then locked eyes with him. The cocky glint was all too clear in his amethyst orbs, that it was almost painfully infuriating how much he was enjoying her desperate need for release. He watched her beneath the long lashes of his hooded eyelids, on the precipice of pleasure — completely and utterly at his mercy.

Her eyes pleaded with him to end this delicious torture, as her mind was blanking from the sheer mental fortitude of holding onto the remaining strands of her sanity.

When she felt the swirl of his tongue over her clit, in addition with his fingers hitting just the right spot within her — all sense of reason flooded from her mind. Yuuki threw her head back into the sheets, her hand clasping over her mouth to smother the near-scream that escaped from her lips. Electrifying jolts surged throughout her body, blinding fireworks lit up beneath her eyelids as she crested waves upon waves of pleasure.

As she slowly came down from her much needed release, she slowly cracked open her eyelids. She was met with the keen eyes of Zero, who had in no doubt watched her entirely come undone before him. He licked away the remaining essence left on his bottom lip, as though he was sampling the finest wine he had ever tasted. A heated blush spread across her cheeks at the sultry gesture, as she adverted her eyes. She knew all too well what it was, and who it belonged to.

"Did you enjoy your  _reward_?" He whispered huskily.

His alluring expression of self-satisfaction left behind no doubts that he knew  _exactly_  what her answer was, and he was merely teasing her for his own amusement.

"W-what do you think?" She rasped, finding it difficult to hold his gaze when he was looking at her so  _erotically_.

He was just so sinfully sexy in the way his eyes glistened when he looked at her, like she was the only one reflected in his eyes. His gazes held a deep and insatiable hunger, as though he would never tire of her and the dark promise of even greater pleasure so long as she gave in to him.

The smug smirk on his expression spoke levels on how he knew  _exactly_  what he did to her, and the feelings he elicited from her body. She could just imagine her dishevelled appearance of being well and truly  _ravished_  by him: her laboured breathing, rosy cheeks, bright eyes, thoroughly kissed lips and tangled hair — it left nothing to the imagination as to how she truly felt about him touching her.

To her surprise rather than relishing in his victory over her, she felt the warm covers pulled over her exhausted and spent body as he laid down beside her. Yuuki's eyes widened as she felt his fingers gently brush away the strands of hair around her forehead that had fallen over her eyes, as he then pulled her against his body in a warm embrace.

"You're beautiful." He murmured against the shell of her ear.

Normally compliments admiring her beauty never phased her in the slightest, but hearing the soft sigh from his lips… almost  _reverently_  … made her heart flutter in ways she simply couldn't understand.

_After all the mortifyingly embarrassing things you have done with Zero today… this is what gives you butterflies?_

"You don't play fair at all, Zero" Yuuki responded ruefully.

As the weight of everything that had happened that day caught up with her body, her eyes slowly began to close of their own accord. She found herself automatically snuggling against the newfound and most welcome source of blissful warmth.

"You seem exhausted, so I suppose we will postpone the continuation of this for next time," He whispered, as he slowly ran his fingers through the long strands of hair cascading down her back. On the cusp of sleep, unwanted thoughts that Yuuki never wanted to give voice to filtered through her mind.

_You want this to be a loveless marriage and yet, you have no consideration for the things that you're doing to my mind, heart and body._

_I think I… just might be falling for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since my last update, but fret not I do intend to finish my Vampire Knight FanFictions (even if it takes me months to update due to real life obligations). I received so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter, that it really inspired me to sit down and write this one. Reviews letting me know how much you enjoy my writing and this story always mean so much to me, and really encourages me to write. I try to write whenever I'm inspired to avoid writer's block and I'm just a lot happier with the quality and flow when I don't force myself to write under pressure.
> 
> This is my longest chapter to date, and I honestly considered cutting the chapter in half before the intimate moment between Yuuki and Zero. But I figured since there was a cliffhanger in the previous chapter and that it's been so long since I last updated — I decided I would just post it in its entirety.
> 
> It's my first time writing smut/mature sexual content so to speak, so please let me know what you think of it. I wanted it to be tasteful, intimate and a major milestone in both their character development and their feelings for one another. Yuuki is shy and reserved as she's slowly transitioning out of her shell as a doll without emotions, whereas Zero is the one leading her through this change and opening up to her in return.
> 
> Hopefully I was able to convey those concepts and emotions in this chapter!


End file.
